Kingdom Hearts: Old legends and new hopes
by Pach7
Summary: Kairi siempre ha sido un personaje secundario pero eso ya ha acabado, después de un fatídico destino tendrá que demostrar su valía. Se trata de un crossover que abarcará juegos y películas que no tienen nada que ver con KH.
1. Una pequeña reflexión

**Por supuesto, muchos de los personajes no me pertenecen, los que aparecen en Kingdom Hearts son de Square-Enix, los de Disney son de Disney y un largo etcétera. Ésta historia sólo fue escrita por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**

La oscuridad de la noche invadía el cielo y el mar al esconderse el Sol a la lejanía. El sonido de las olas y el suave susurrar del viento a las palmeras era lo único que rompía el silencio en aquel tranquilo e idílico sitio.

A la orilla del mar se encontraba una joven tumbada mirando el cielo, de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y figura esbelta. Sus cabellos, al igual que su vestido rosa sobre una blusa blanca, se movían suavemente a causa del viento.

-¡Kairi!- Le llamó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué pasa, Selphie?- Dijo levantándose.

La chica se acercó a Kairi. Selphie era una chica la misma edad que Kairi, tenía una expresión alegre, ojos verdes, cabellos castaños (peinados de una forma un tanto singular: liso, abierto en los lados y en la nuca) y vestía un uniforme escolar.

-Está anocheciendo, tendríamos que volver.- Dijo Selphie, con un dejo de preocupación.

-Selphie, no me dirás que tienes miedo.- Dijo Kairi con sorna.

-¡Pues claro que no!.- Dijo un poco sonrojada. -Pero ya es tarde, y no se tú, pero yo tengo hambre.

-Vete a casa si quieres, yo me quedaré un poco más.- Le dijo brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Está bien... Pero si después te regañan no me culpes a mí.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ante esto las dos rieron.

-Tranquila, estaré bien.- Dijo Kairi alegremente.

Acto seguido, Selphie, tomó un bote de madera y se fue en dirección a una isla dónde se podía observar algunas figuras de edificios y luces, era dónde estaba el pueblo.

-¡Recuerda que Tidus y Wakka volverán de su viaje la semana que viene!- Gritó Selphie desde el bote.

-¡Descuida, no lo olvidaré!- Gritó Kairi moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando el bote de Selphie se perdió entre la negrura de la noche, Kairi se volvió a tumbar sobre la orilla del mar, observando el cielo, ahora iluminado, solamente, por las estrellas y la luna.

Dio un gran suspiro y empezó a recordar lo importante que era aquél sitio para ella , para sus amigos... Para él.

-Sora, Riku... Vosotros siempre vivís una gran aventura y yo siempre os tengo que esperar...- Empezó a decir.- Sólo espero que os encontráis bien... Dónde quiera que estéis.

Empezó a perderse entre la negrura del cielo dejando atrás todo lo que la rodeaba, pensando en sus amigos,lo que le pasó, quién era ella en realidad, sus habilidades jamás exploradas antes... La llave-espada. La arma capaz de salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad absoluta o condenarlos a la extinción ¿Acaso tenía ella tan vasto poder?

Kairi estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había movimiento aparte del viento a su alrededor.

-¿Es ella?- Dijo una voz grave y ronca.

-Si...- Respondió secamente una segunda voz, era algo menos grave que la primera.

-¿Estás seguro que será capaz de conseguirlo?- Volvió a preguntar.- No creo que tenga suficiente poder.

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres?- Susurró tratando de acercarse al objetivo.

-¿Y cómo quieres traerla sin que nos vea?- Dijo algo molesto.

- No te preocupes, el doctor me prestó una cosita que nos permitirá hacerlo.- Dijo con algo de orgullo.

-Loco, el jefe dijo que la lleváramos con vida.- Dijo con preocupación.- Si el jefe se entera nos mata.

-Tranquilo, ésto solo la aturdirá.- Empezó a decir con más orgullo, aunque luego se empezó a preocupar.- Estamos demasiado legos para que nos oiga, pero también demasiado legos para que ésto le afecte. Por ésto tengo que acercarme, y necesito silencio. Tú quédate en éste arbusto y espera a que la aturda, te daré una señal cuando esté.

Acto seguido una sombra surgió del arbusto de dónde provenían las voces, acercándose sigilosamente a Kairi. Aunque no sería tan necesario el sigilo, ya que su objetivo, en su caso Kairi, estaba durmiendo.

La luz de la luna revelo que aquella sombra estaba empuñando lo que parecía ser una pistola de diseño futurista de un color escarlata.

-Me facilitas mucho las cosas...- Dijo la sombra, apuntando a Kairi con su arma.

Acto seguido Kairi abrió los ojos, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una intensa luz verde... Nada más.


	2. Un lugar inhóspito

Kairi se despertó en una cama blanca, una intensa luz le daba de lleno en la cara. Quería levantarse de allí e irse, pero se lo impedían unos correajes atados a sus muñecas y sus tobillos ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, eran algunas de las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

-¿A cuánto está, doctor?- Pudo escucharse una voz profunda y grave.

- Según los indicadores...- Empezó a decir otra voz rasgada y algo demacrada.- Le podremos resucitar, pero si intentamos despertar su poder, la chica estará a niveles críticos, y tendría un 99% de posibilidades de morir.

-Imposible... La necesitaremos viva posteriormente.- Dijo pensativo.- Extráele el poder suficiente para resucitarlo, luego ya pensaremos como despertar su poder sin ayuda de la chica.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda nuestro trato...-Dijo el doctor con un dejo de rencor.

-Descuida, ése mundo ya está sucumbido.- Dijo el primero alejándose.- Cuando acabes, llévala a la mazmorra.

-Ésto no me pasaba cuando yo era el jefe y experimentaba con animales.- Mustió el Doctor por lo bajo.- En fin, acabemos con ésto.

Una vez que el primer hombre se fué de la habitación y se cerró la puerta, Kairi, pudo ver la sombra del doctor bajando una gran palanca. Acto seguido una gran cantidad de rayos azules y verdes la atravesaron. Kairi no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, pero el dolor duró poco, empezó a encontrarse mal, a marearse, notó que le estaban quitando la energía. Al final todo se volvió oscuro, y Kairi cayó inconsciente. El doctor simplemente llamó a los guardias, cuando éstos llegaron les pidió que llevasen a la chica a las mazmorras.

La muchacha se despertó dentro de una mazmorra bastante oscura, húmeda y mugrienta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar quejarse por ese dolor.

-¡Aghh!

-¡Un poco de silencio, maldita sea!- Se oyó decir el guardia.

Kairi no pudo evitar asustarse un poco al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Ey chica ¿Estás bien?- Dijo una voz masculina rasgada, hablando bajo.

Kairi miró por una pequeña cavidad con barrotes que tenía la puerta de la mazmorra, pudo divisar, en una celda cercana , una mano saliendo de de la puerta de otra celda cerca de la de Kairi (La mano salía de la misma cavidad de la puerta), también pudo divisar a un guardia con pasamontañas, uniforme militar y armado con un fusil (un AK-101).

-Bueno, voy a necesitar un tiempo para reponerme.- Dijo Kairi algo desconfiada, aunque luego se volvió a preocupar.- ¿dónde estoy y qué me han echo? ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a mi mundo!

-Tranquilízate, no sé donde estamos y a mí también me han encerrado aquí.- Dijo ésa voz.

-Así que tampoco puedes salir...

- Espera un poco, cuando venga el guardia novato voy a salir de aquí.- Dijo con confianza.- Y tranquila, me has caído bien, cuando salga también te voy a sacar de aquí.

- Gracias.- Dijo Kairi reconfortada.- Pero me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre, el mío es Kairi.

-Yo soy Ja...- Paró y pensó un poco.- Snake, llámame Snake.

Mientras tanto, en otra sala...

-Todo ésta listo.- Dijo el doctor.

-Muy bien, haré que traigan el cuerpo.- Dijo el hombre que también estuvo cuando le extrajeron la energía a Kairi.

-¿Estás seguro que querrá cooperar, jefe?

-Le implantaremos sus recuerdos y su personalidad, así que no lo creo.- Dijo el jefe convencido.

-¿Y estás tan tranquilo?- Dijo el doctor incrédulo.- Cuando sepa dónde está y qué hacemos nos querrá matar.

En ese mismo momento, llego una camilla empujada por dos soldados con pasamontañas. Sobre la camilla se podía apreciar un cuerpo humano cubierto con una sábana.

-Hazlo, doctor.- Dijo el jefe de forma amenazante.- Recuerda para quién trabajas ¡Vamos!

-Está bien, está bien.- Dijo el doctor algo asustado.- Atadle, no quiero sorpresas.

Los soldados ataron el cuerpo con correajes a la altura del pecho, cintura, piernas y brazos. Lo pusieron debajo de lo que parecía un cañón futurista, siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor.

-Bien, todos atrás.- El doctor empezó a introducir datos al ordenador y accionó el mecanismo. Se empezaron a encender luces en el cañón, acto seguido, empezó a disparar rayos azules y verdes sobre el cuerpo inerte.- Ahora introduciré la energía extraída de la chica.-Dijo el doctor accionando otra palanca. Los rayos tomaron un tono rojizo, y el cuerpo empezó a estremecerse.

El jefe empezó a reír al ver que el cuerpo empezó a presentar grandes espasmos. Al rato, se empezaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de debajo de la sábana blanca, donde antes estaba el cuerpo sin vida.

- ¡Subministrad-le el sedante!- Gritó el jefe.

Los dos soldados asintieron y sacaron una gran inyección cada uno llenas de tranquilizante. Le inyectaron al sujeto las inyecciones al cuello. Al momento, los gritos cesaron, y los espasmos y movimientos pararon.

Los soldados suspiraron al ver la situación actual. El doctor examinó el cuerpo por encima.

- Parece estable...- Dijo el doctor algo preocupado.- Pese a que le has subministrado demasiado sedante.

- Pues claro que está bien, es un luchador nato.- Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa.- Llevadlo a las mazmorras y dadle algo de ropa.

-¡Si, señor!- Dijeron los dos soldados a unisono.

-Bienvenido otra vez a la vida, Héroe del Tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado por el primer capítulo, de verdad, es muy gratificante saber que os gusta la historia****, o al menos el principio de la misma jeje.**


	3. La evasión

El frío de las mazmorras se calaba en los huesos. El muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos, todo le daba vueltas ¿Qué hacía en ése lugar? Tendría que estar muerto, hacía años que lo estaba... Eran algunas de las incógnitas que le rodaban en su cabeza... En todo caso tenía que hacerse la idea de su situación.

-Ey principito ¿ya has despertado?- Dijo un soldado con sorna.

No respondió, sólo se repuso y trató de levantarse. Notó que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa bastante deplorables de color marrón. Miró directamente al soldado, a lo que él retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Eh... ¿Qué creés que haces?- Dijo algo asustado.

Sus ojos azules penetraban en los débiles ojos del soldado haciendo que él se sienta intimidado, le apuntó con su fusil pero el otro ni se inmutó. Al final el soldado se fue, según él porque tocaba cambio de turno.

-No sé que has hecho pero, buen trabajo.- Dijo Snake desde su celda.- Por cierto ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es... Link.- Fueron sus primeras palabras después de su despertar.

-Yo soy Kairi y el de antes era Snake.- Dijo Kairi.

-Ssshhh, ahora viene el que quería, guardad silencio.- Dijo Snake por lo bajo.

Por el pasillo, apareció un soldado para montar guardia, armado, se le veía algo inseguro (por la forma de andar, mirando a ambos lados). Al acercarse a la celda de Snake, él empezó a actuar: Cuándo el guardia no le miraba se tomó una extraña píldora, e inmediatamente se desmayó. Ante el ruido sordo que produjo el cuerpo de Snake al desplomarse, el guardia se asustó, miró a la celda de Snake, y se alarmó inmediatamente.

-Dios mío, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo el guardia, bastante nervioso.- Espera un momento, te voy a ayudar.

El guardia abrió la puerta de la celda de Snake. Al momento él se abalanzó hacia el guardia, éste se asustó e intentó encañonarlo con su arma, pero no pudo, Snake golpeó el arma con la palma de la mano haciéndola caer al suelo, antes de que el guardia pudiera reaccionar, Snake le propinó un gran golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Le quitó las llaves de las celdas, salió de su celda dejando adentro al guardia y lo encerró allí. Kairi, ante los ruidos que oyó, no pudo evitar asustarse un poco.

-¿Qué has hecho? - Exclamó Kairi preocupada.

-Tranquila ,no está muerto.- Dijo Snake con seguridad.

Snake abrió la puerta de la prisión de Kairi. Ella por primera vez pudo ver a su salvador: Snake, era un hombre fornido, de unos 30 años, de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta la nuca, con una barba de varios días también castaña, de vestimenta llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje (camuflaje "tiger" de tonos verdes y marrones), botas militares negras, guantes sin dedos negros, un ceñidor verde atado a unas trinchas del mismo color(su musculoso torso estaba al descubierto, dejando ver varias cicatrices viejas), en una de las trinchas tenía una pequeñísima radio, conectada a un auricular en su oído izquierdo y a un laringófono en su cuello y lo mas destacable eran una bandana azulada atada en su frente y un parche negro en su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo era azul.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!- Exclamó Snake.

-Espera... Ábrelo a él también.- Dijo Kairi seria.

Snake la miró con algo de recelo, pero asintió, abrió la celda de Link, dónde él se encontraba sentado el el suelo y recostado en la pared, medio inconsciente. Snake le ayudó a levantarse, se pasó el brazo de Link por su hombro y empezaron a andar.

-Gracias...- Dijo Link con algo de dificultad.

-Me lo agradeces cuando estemos a salvo ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Snake sin apartar la mirada del frente.

A Kairi le sorprendió la apariencia de Link: Aparentaba tener unos 19 o 20 años, de cuerpo atlético, mas o menos de la misma altura que Snake, pelo rubio algo alborotado, intensos ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, en definitiva, un ser diferente a lo que había visto antes (Al menos, que ella recordase).

-¿Sabes dónde está la salida, Snake?- Preguntó Kairi mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- No, pero no nos podemos quedar en las celdas, no tardarán en descubrir que ya no estamos.

-¿Pues entonces?

- Nos tendremos que esconder hasta se apacigüen los ánimos, y luego ya veremos.- Dijo Snake con seriedad.

Empezaron a andar por los pasillos antiguos del misterioso lugar que se encontraban

Al rato, empezó a sonar la alarma. Los soldados tomaron las armas y fueron a la caza de los fugitivos. Snake empezó a pensar una forma de ocultarse, en aquél entonces se encontraban en una sala de descanso, repleta de taquillas, algunos bancos y una pequeña mesa.

- Os tendréis que esconder en esas taquillas de allí.- Dijo Snake con prisa.- Link ¿Puedes andar?

-Lo intentaré.- Dijo Link fatigado.

Kairi y Link se escondieron en una taquilla cada uno, mientras, Snake tomó una revista picante de la mesa de la sala y la puso al suelo, acto seguido, se escondió en otra taquilla. Al pasar unos minutos, aparecieron unos soldados revisando la sala, toda su tensión desapareció cuando pudieron ver la revista picante en el suelo. Se acercaron lentamente, se agacharon los tres para observar mejor el contenido de las páginas de aquella revista. Ese momento lo aprovechó Snake acercándose sigilosamente al soldado por detrás, le estranguló hasta dejarlo inconsciente ,y los otros dos los tiró al suelo con extrañas llaves parecidas al judo (aunque no lo era, era lo que él denominaba "combate cuerpo a cuerpo" o CQC). Acto seguido, ocultó a los inconscientes soldados en las taquillas, Snake dio un pequeño silbido y Link y Kairi salieron se sus taquillas.

Corrieron por los pasillos intentando no ser vistos por los soldados y guardias (Aunque con dificultad). Hubieron un par de avistamientos por parte de algunos guardias, pero Snake los derribó rápidamente antes de que pudiesen informar al resto de guardias.

Pasado un tiempo, llegaron a lo que parecía un almacén oscuro, adentro, estaba repleto de cajas de madera, Snake pudo divisar barios objetos conocidos para él.

-Mi equipo...- Dijo Snake con una sonrisa.

De entre esos objetos sacó una pistola (un Colt 1911A1 con supresor) y un cuchillo.

- Al menos no me han gastado la munición.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Kairi confundida.

- Por el peso, conozco ésta arma demasiado bien.- Dijo mirándola.- ¿Sabes? No sé que pueden querer de ti, Kairi... Tienen que ser muy retorcidos, sólo eres una niña.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, y me gustaría saberlo.- Dijo Kairi con la mirada baja, luego le miró a Snake a los ojos.- ¿Y qué es éso de "eres sólo una niña"?

-Nada, mujer, nada...

-Creo que tenemos compañía.- Dijo Link.

-¡Mirad en el almacén, sólo pueden estar allí!- Se escuchó un soldado al fondo del pasillo.

Todos se quedaron callados, los pasos que se llegaban a escuchar se hacían más fuertes. Se podía deducir que venían un gran número de individuos. Las cosas no prometían mucho: Link apenas se mantenía en pie, Kairi no había recuperado poder suficiente para poder defenderse (Además, tampoco podría luchar contra soldados experimentados con fusiles) y Snake, aunque ahora estuviera armado, no podría con tantos guardias armados con sólo una pistola y un cuchillo.

-¿Queréis salir de aquí, no?.- Dijo una voz apagada que sonaba cómo si fuese un susurro.

Todos se giraron para ver quién era el que había dicho eso. Se asustaron un poco (Snake empezó a apuntar su arma buscando al autor de dichas palabras).

-Tranquilizaos, no soy vuestro enemigo.- Salió de las sobras una figura encapuchada.- Yo puedo sacaros de aquí, si queréis.

El individuo estaba rodeado de misterio, como ropa solamente llevaba una larga capa marrón roída y deplorable con capucha, no se podía divisar su rostro.

- ¿Cómo nos podemos fiar de ti?- Dijo Kairi desconfiada.

-Porque soy vuestra única salida.- Respondió el encapuchado.

Era una razón de peso. En ese momento, Snake atrancó la puerta con unas cajas de madera que había allí. Al rato, se empezaron a oír golpes en la puerta.

-Está atrancada, buscad un ariete.- Se oyó un guardia al otro lado.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti.- Dijo finalmente Kairi después de meditarlo un poco (Y viendo la situación actual).

-Abriré un portal, os llevará a un mundo diferente a éste.

El encapuchado extendió su brazo, dejando ver un brazo embutido en armadura, y, ante él, apareció un una luz azulada, era el portal.

-Yo me quedo, tengo una misión que cumplir.- Dijo Snake serio apuntando su arma a la puerta.

-Pero...- Empezó a decir Kairi confundida y preocupada.

-Tranquila, estaré bien.- Dijo Snake seguro de sí mismo.- No te preocupes por mí, id y poneos a salvo.

-¿Podrás ayudarle?- Preguntó Link al encapuchado.

-Por supuesto.

Link y Kairi atravesaron la luz azul mientras que el encapuchado se ponía al lado de Snake, los dos estaban preparados para la inminente lucha contra una multitud aplastante.

-Espero que sepas luchar.- Dijo Snake serio, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.- No quiero cargar contigo después.

-Me ofendéis con esas palabras.- Dijo el encapuchado.- Preparaos...


	4. El nuevo mundo y la emboscada

Kairi se levantó del suelo, con un gran dolor en la cabeza.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Preguntó Link de pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ése encapuchado, que carece de puntería- Decía Link con una leve sonrisa irónica.- Aparecimos varios metros arriba, y nos la pegamos contra el suelo.

-¿Y tu estás bien?- Dijo Kairi cambiando de tema.

-Si... Ya me he repuesto.- Dijo Link con serenidad.

Él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable hacia la chica, tenía ésa horrible sensación y aún no sabía por qué.

- Bueno... Ahora nos queda saber dónde estamos.- Dijo Kairi algo más animada.

-¿Dijo que ésto era otro mundo, no?- Dijo Link confundido.

- Exacto.- Respondió Kairi.

-¿Quiere decir que estamos muertos?- Pregunto Link con una ceja alzada.

-¡Pues claro que no!- Exclamó Kairi.- En fin, será mejor empezar a andar y averiguar a dónde estamos.

Empezaron a andar por un camino rocoso. El paisaje carecía de vegetación y era muy vacío, gracias a la posición del sol podían deducir que ya estaba atardeciendo. Los dos andaban en silencio, Kairi tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza: Qué era ése sitio donde la retenían, qué le habían hecho, quién era ése encapuchado y qué pasó con Snake.

-Alto.- Dijo Link con serenidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

Acto seguido, salieron de la nada un grupo de diez seres pequeños negros con ojos amarillos brillantes y afiladísimas garras. Al acto, ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Sincorazón!- Exclamó Kairi, invocando su llave-espada. Link no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquella arma tan singular: Era una espada con forma de llave con motivos florales en la hoja, de colores cálidos y desde la empuñadura salía lo que parecía ser un llavero con una especie de estrella al final de la cadena (una fruta paopu).

Los Sincorazón se abalanzaron hacia el dúo. Kairi empuñó su arma con las dos manos y empezó a correr también hacia ellos. Link tuvo que lidiar con ellos desarmado, a puñetazos y patadas.

Kairi logró eliminar unos tres sincorazón golpeándolos con la llave espada y corriendo sin pararse, aunque se notaba que no tenía mucha práctica con ésa arma. Link no pudo ser de mucha ayuda, ya que le costaba mucho luchar desarmado contra bestias que rechazaban todos sus ataques, al alejar a los que le rodeaban con una barrida con el pie, pudo planear una estrategia.

-¡Kairi, ven aquí!- Gritó Link con prisa.

Kairi se apresuró a zafarse de un sincorazón y corrió hacia Link hasta estar a su lado. Link se preparó para lanzar su ataque, puso sus manos a un lado,con una palma encima de otra casi tocándose, en ése espacio entre palma y palma apareció una pequeña llama, rápidamente puso la mano con la llama en el suelo, y apareció a su una gran bola de fuego al rededor de los dos, esta bola se expandió, eliminando así todos los enemigos que se encontraban allí.

-Esto aún no ha acabado.- Dijo Link debilitado.

Ante ellos apareció otro sincorazón un poco más alto que Kairi, bastante flaco, embutido en una armadura, blandiendo una extraña espada.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Exclamó Kairi abalanzándose hacia el sincorazón.

Kairi le atacó, pero el enemigo logró parar el golpe interponiendo su arma bloqueando la de Kairi, desestabilizando su guardia, cosa que aprovechó para contraatacar golpeándola con un puñetazo directo a la cara de la muchacha. Al recibir ése golpe, Kairi cayó al suelo. Link se apresuró a ir hacia ella para socorrerla, al llegar vio que el sincorazón dio un gran salto dispuesto da dar el golpe de gracia con un tajo vertical. Link consiguió parar tal golpe atrapando la hoja entre las palmas de las manos, acto seguido, le dio una patada en el estómago (o dónde lo tendría que tener), haciendo que el sincorazón caiga al suelo. Link, que se quedó con el arma de su enemigo, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda, se dispuso a atacar.

-¡Kairi, levántate!- Gritó Link mientras arrancaba a correr hacia el sincorazón.

Kairi se levantó al mismo tiempo que el sincorazón, éste intentó defenderse ante el ataque directo de Link, pero fue inútil: Link al llegar frente al sincorazón, se paró en seco frente a él y pego un rápido giro de 360 grados golpeándolo en el proceso, el ser oscuro voló por los aires, aterrizando violentamente contra el suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti, remátalo!- Exclamó Link.

Kairi empezó a correr hacia el sincorazón, éste se levanto de nuevo, debilitado y magullado, se puso nuevamente en guardia. De forma inexplicable, la llave-espada empezó a brillar, y luego todo el cuerpo de la chica, dio un gran salto y realizó una estocada directa al enemigo, acabando con él. El sincorazón desapareció, junto con la espada que sostenía Link.

-Impresionante.- Dijo Link con gran asombro.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kairi algo confundida.- Aunque no se cómo lo he echo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, la tranquilidad volvió a reinar y ambos decidieron seguir explorando. Continuaron andando, aunque con algo de tensión. Al final, llegaron a un pueblo, dónde Kairi vio un rostro familiar.

-¡Yuffie!- Gritó Kairi al verla.

-¡Hola!- Gritó sacudiendo la mano a modo de saludo, rápidamente, se acercó a Link y a Kairi y abrazó a ésta última.

Yuffie era una chica un poco más alta que Kairi, esbelta, de pelo corto negro, ojos castaños, de expresión alegre, vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra, un chaleco gris, unos shorts oscuros, botas grises altas y una bandana negra en la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo emocionada.

-Supongo que llegamos aquí sin querer.- Dijo la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, da igual.- Dijo Yuffie.- ¡Que guay!

-Siento interrumpir.- Empezó a decir Link algo molesto.- ¿Pero alguien me podría decir dónde estamos?

-¿Quién es ese chico orejudo que traes, Kairi?- Preguntó Yuffie mirando a Link.- No ésta mal, aunque la ropa que lleva no le favorece.

- Os presentaré.- Empezó a decir Kairi.- Yuffie, éste es Link, me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, Link, ésta es Yuffie, una ninja.

Yuffie le tendió la mano a Link y éste aceptó a dársela, después de un apretón de manos Link volvió al tema que le interesaba.

-No quiero ser pesado pero ¿Alguien puede decirme dónde estoy?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Estás en Vergel Radiante, antes conocido como Bastión Hueco.- Dijo Yuffie con orgullo.

-Por eso me resultaba familiar...- Dijo Kairi pensativa.

-Pero no os quedéis aquí, vamos a casa de Merlín, que todos están allí.

-¡Bien!- Exclamo Kairi emocionada.


	5. Encuentros con viejas amistades

El trío llegó a un callejón dónde destacaba una casa con una gran puerta de madera. Yuffie abrió la puerta y entraron en la casa. Dentro, Se podía divisar un hombre rubio, alto, con camiseta blanca, pantalones azules y unas gafas de piloto en la frente, estaba sentado frente a un gran ordenador, dando la espalda a los recién llegados (Link había visto nunca un ordenador, se preguntaba qué era ése artefacto) a su lado había un hombre anciano con gran barba, túnica azul y un gran sombrero de hechicero (con forma cónica).

-¿Dónde está el resto?- Preguntó Yuffie confundida.

-Se han ido al castillo de Ansem.- Dijo el hombre rubio sin prestar importancia.

- Me lo podrías haber dicho, Cid.- Dijo Yuffie molesta.

-Si, podría.- Dijo Cid secamente.

-¿Quienes son los que te acompañan?- Preguntó el anciano.

-Pues éste es Link y a Kairi ya la conoces.

- Encantado, yo soy Merlín.- Dijo con amabilidad.

-Oye una cosa, Merlín... ¿Podrías encontrarle algo de ropa a éste muchacho?- Preguntó Yuffie posando una mano sobre el hombro de Link.

-Claro, acompañame.- Dijo Merlín.

Link siguió a Merlín hacia fuera de la casa, a camino a la plaza comercial. Mientras, Kairi se quedó con Cid y Yuffie.

- ¿Y cómo están las cosas por aquí?- Preguntó Kairi acercándose a Yuffie y a Cid.

-A parte de que los sincorazón y demás bestias han vuelto a aparecer, todo está bien.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, Kairi, el pobre está muy estresado.- Dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa.- ¿Verdad Cid?

-Si... Por supuesto.- Mustió Cid fastidiado, pero luego se animó un poco.- Después de un tiempo sin utilizar el sistema de seguridad, reiniciarlo es complicado.

-Ya me he encontrado con ése problema.- Dijo Kairi.-¿Y León y Aerith?

-En el castillo de Ansem el Sabio.- Dijo Yuffie.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ni idea.- Dijo Yuffie.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que no vas con Sora?

-Él recibió una carta del Rey Mickey, él y Riku fueron a verle, a mí me capturaron y he acabado aquí.- Decía Kairi con lástima en su voz.

-Tranquila, él estará bien.- Empezó a decir Cid.- Ése muchacho es a prueba de bombas, y su amigo también.

Mientras tanto, Link caminaba junto a Merlín de camino a la plaza de la ciudad.

-Dime Link, ¿De dónde vienes?.- Preguntó Merlín con curiosidad.

-Pues no lo sé, desperté en una celda.- Empezó a decir Link.- En la misma mazmorra estaban Kairi y otro hombre que nos ayudó a escapar, luego aparecimos aquí.

-Pero percibo una aura extraña en ti.- Dijo Merlín serio.- No eres humano ¿Verdad?

-No.- Dijo Link secamente.- Soy un hylian, una raza diferente algo diferente a los humanos... Aunque, si te soy sincero, ya no se qué soy.

-¿Puedes explicarte?

- Digamos que yo no tendría que estar aquí.- Empezó a decir Link.- Hasta hace poco yo estaba... Muerto... Me resucitaron sin ningún motivo que yo sepa. Inexplicablemente, siento un horrible sentimiento de culpa hacia la chica que he acompañado hasta aquí... Estoy confundido.

-No te preocupes chico.- Dijo Merlín riendo, parecía que no le sorprendía que Link fuese un ser resucitado.- Encontrarás las respuestas tarde o temprano.

-¿Y usted?- Preguntó Link.- ¿Es un mago?

-Exacto.- Dijo el anciano con orgullo.- Y no soy uno cualquiera.

Llegaron a la plaza, estaba repleta de tiendas y puestos de venta.

- Bueno, es hora de deshacerte de esos trapos que llevas.- Dijo Merlín.

-También necesitaré alguna arma.

En la casa de Merlín aparecieron dos personas más, un chico alto, de pelo castaño, ojos azules, de expresión fría, vestía pantalones, botas y chaqueta negros ( la chaqueta tenía pelo blanco en la parte del cuello) también tenía una cicatriz en diagonal en la frente, la otra persona era una bella chica de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una trenza, grandes ojos verdes, su rostro era de expresión amable, llevaba un vestido rosa y botas de color café.

-¡León, Aerith!- Dijo Kairi emocionada.

Kairi fue dónde se encontraban, abrazó a Aerith e iba a hacer lo mismo con León, aunque éste solo le tendió la mano.

-Me alegro que estés bien.- Dijo Aerith sonriendo a Kairi.

-¿Y Sora no viene contigo?-Peguntó León.

-No, él y Riku están cumpliendo una misión explícita del rey.- Dijo Kairi algo triste.

Al rato aparecieron Merlín y Link, éste último con nueva ropa: Pantalones de color crema, botas marrones, camiseta blanca, chaqueta verde, sombrero puntiagudo verde, guantes sin dedos marrones y en su espalda se encontraba una espada envainada de alcance mediano (la vaina era marrón y la espada tenía una guardia redonda, toda plateada).

-Eso es otra cosa.- Dijo Yuffie guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar hacia Link.

Ante eso, Link no pudo evitar rascarse un poco la nuca algo tímido.

-¿Y ése quién es?- Dijo León con los brazos cruzados.

-Es Link, me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo Kairi.- Si no fuese por él, unos sincorazón hubieran acabado conmigo.

-Bueno dejémonos de historias.- Empezó a decir Merlín.- Está anocheciendo, vayamos a cenar ¿Qué decís?

En ése mismo momento, en otro lugar de ése mundo...

-Así que éste es el castillo dónde invocaron ésa cerradura... El camino hacia la oscuridad...- Empezó a hablar una voz medio humana, medio robótica.

-¿Crees que se podrá aprovechar?- Empezó a decir una voz apagada.- El castillo digo.

-No seas idiota, ha perdido sus fuentes de energía y todos los sincorazón desaparecieron.

-Lástima...

-No olvides cual es tu misión.- Dijo la voz robótica.

¿Sabes? Tanto secretismo me está matando.- Dijo el otro.- Podrías decirme cual es el fin de todo esto.

-No tenemos elección.- Dijo resignado.- Si no lo hacemos, él acabará con nuestro mundo, y sus métodos son demasiado drásticos.

-Yo no pertenezco a ningún mundo.- Dijo el otro secamente.- Al menos ya no.

-En todo caso, nadie excepto él sabe el propósito de todo este... Caso.

-Ya veo, somos sólo peones.

- Bueno, de momento tendremos que pensar un plan.- Dijo la voz robótica tratando de cambiar de tema.- Atacaremos mañana, necesitamos descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el otro.- Viajar tanto me ha dejado destrozado.


	6. Noche de historias y entrenamiento

Todo el grupo cenó en la calle, delante de la casa de Merlín, con una gran mesa improvisada. En el transcurso de la cena, se contaron sus historias, sus hazañas, todo lo que pasó mientras no se vieron. Todo fue bien, se escuchaban risas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una vez acabada la cena, Link se fue a la plaza, recostado en una pared, luego se sentó. Él se preguntaba el porqué de su situación, todo lo que él quiso desapareció, ése sentimiento de culpabilidad hacia Kairi.

-Link, ¿Por qué te has ido?- Dijo Kairi que apareció al lado de Link.

-Quería pensar un poco con tranquilidad.- Dijo Link, recién sacado de su trance.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto.

Kairi se sentó al lado de Link. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, observando el negro cielo de la noche.

-¿Crees que él estará bien?- Dijo Kairi rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Quién?

-Snake.- Aclaró Kairi.

-No lo dudo, él es un hombre fuerte.- Dijo Link.- Además, tenía a ese encapuchado de su parte.

-¿Estás seguro que ése es de fiar?- Preguntó Kairi confundida.

-Creo que si.- Dijo Link pensativo.-Es cómo si lo conociera, no se si me entiendes.

-Pero Snake...

-Escucha.- La interrumpió Link.- Él se ha ganado nuestra confianza al ayudarnos a escapar, así que ahora confía en sus habilidades una vez más.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Sijo Kairi con resignación.- Aunque, Link, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, claro.

-Apenas te conozco, no se nada de ti.- Dijo la chica confundida.- ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Quién soy...- Dijo Link pensativo.- Bueno supongo que puedo contarte mi historia.

Kairi puso atención en las palabras de Link, éste estaba pensando cómo contar su historia.

-¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?.- Preguntó el rubio.

-Pues no se...- Respondió algo confundida.- Nunca me habían hecho ésa pregunta.

-Digamos que yo estoy condenado a reencarnarme una y otra vez cuando un mal muy grande acecha a la paz y armonía.- Explicó Link serio, aunque después su mirada era más severa.- Un gran demonio me maldijo justo antes de morir, me dijo:"Nuestra lucha será una batalla sin fin". Desde entonces me he tenido que enfrentar a demonios, villanos, monstruos, y un enorme etcétera, todo era una manifestación del tremendo odio de aquel demonio. En todo caso, he vivido más de diez veces, todas esas vidas las he pasado luchando por mi vida, embarcándome en peligrosas cruzadas y todo éso en una soledad casi absoluta. De forma inexplicable, ésos sujetos me resucitaron, y aún no se la razón...

-Lo siento...- Dijo Kairi apenada.- No sabía todo lo que has pasado.

-¿Realmente crees en mi historia?

-Después de lo que he visto en éstos dos últimos años.- Explicó la chica.- Puedo creer que ésa historia sea posible.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo Link brindándole una leve sonrisa.- Dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Kairi algo avergonzada.- No hay mucho que contar... Hace unos años tenía una vida perfectamente normal, hasta que mi mundo desapareció entre la oscuridad... Yo era una de las personas necesarias para abrir el camino al reino de la oscuridad y fui secuestrada junto a el resto de chicas necesarias. Pero un amigo mío me salvó.- Al decir esas palabras, Kairi sonrió.- Él me salvó a mí y a todos nosotros. Prometimos reencontrarnos, y dos años después lo conseguimos, ahora está en una misión junto a su mejor amigo.

-Así que una historia de amor...- Dijo Link con una ceja alzada y sonriendo.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Kairi molesta, dándole un codazo a Link.

-En todo caso- Empezó a decir Link, cambiando de tema.- Antes, en la pelea, ¿Ésa arma, qué era?

-¿No conoces la llave-espada?- Dijo Kairi. Acto seguido, extendió la mano, y apareció la singular arma.- Es un arma capaz de liberar los corazones cautivos en la oscuridad, y también sirve como arma común.

-La has usado poco...- Afirmó Link.- Es más, no estas acostumbrada a luchar, al menos cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Kairi incrédula.

-Te lanzaste a la pelea sin pensarlo, y tus golpes no eran certeros.- Le dijo Link, serio.- Aunque debo admitir que eres valiente y tienes un potencial oculto impresionante, la prueba está en el ataque que le asestaste a ése enemigo más poderoso.

-Déjalo ya.- Dijo Kairi avergonzada.- Tu ataque de fuego fue el más útil, no era una magia de piro común.

-Ése era el Fuego de Din, una de las pocas técnicas que conservo aún.- Explicó el rubio.- Pero deberíamos mejorar tu técnica de combate.

-¿Como?

-Con un pequeño entrenamiento.

Kairi miró confusa a Link, éste se levantó e hizo que Kairi se levantara con una señal con la mano. Una vez los dos de pie, Link se alejó un poco de ella para luego volver encarar a la chica.

- Ahora quiero que me ataques.- Dijo Link desenvainando.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!- Dijo Kairi entre confundida y molesta.

-Muy bien...- Dijo Link bajando la mirada, aunque, acto seguido, volvió a mirar a Kairi a los ojos.- ¡En guardia!

Link echó a correr hacia la chica, ella estaba algo asustada, pero pudo interponer su llave-espada para parar el ataque de Link. No sabía de qué iba todo ésto, pero luego vio que Link preparaba otro golpe, éste con más fuerza, Kairi lo volvió a bloquear de forma instintiva, aunque no pudo evitar caer al suelo a causa del impacto. Kairi decidió atacar para acabar con ese calvario, se levantó y empezó a correr hacia Link preparada para atacar. Kairi intentó asestar un corte en diagonal, cosa que Link pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. Kairi intentó atacar varias veces más, pero el muchacho las evadió de manera simple y sencilla. La pelirroja intentó un golpe final con un tajo vertical utilizando todas sus fuerzas, aferrando su arma con ambas manos, pero él interpuso su espada bloqueando el ataque de la muchacha, causando un gran impacto sonoro. Después de un leve forcejeo, Link dio por terminada la sesión.

-Suficiente.- Dijo Link apartándose a un lado rápidamente, haciendo que Kairi se fuese hacia delante perdiendo el equilibrio, el rubio la tomó por el brazo para que no cayese.

-¿Puedo saber qué era todo esto?- Dijo Kairi molesta, quitando la mano del muchacho de su brazo con una sacudida.

- Está bien, lo siento.- Dijo Link tratando de disculparse.- Sólo quería ver cuales eran tus nociones con la espada. Por cierto, antes de correr a atacar, busca algún posible punto débil a tu adversario, ya trabajaremos con el tema de tus ataques imprecisos.

Kairi quería decirle algo al respecto, aunque no encontró las palabras necesarias. En ése momento aparecieron Aerith y Yuffie alteradas.

-Hemos oído ruidos de pelea.- Dijo Aerith.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, sólo era un entrenamiento .- Dijo Kairi agotada.

-Creo que yo tendré que luchar con Link luego.- Dijo Yuffie guiñándole el ojo a Kairi.- Así se le pasan las ganas.

-Ya si eso mañana.- Dijo Link.- Tengo sueño y estoy cansado.

Kairi le extrañó esa forma de actuar de Link, aunque tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, pensó que si Link quisiera hacerle algún daño lo podría haber echo sin mucha dificultad.

"Tendré que aprender a utilizar la llave-espada". Pensó Kairi para sí misma. "Estoy harta de que otros tengan que arriesgar su vida para protegerme".

Todos fueron a dormir a casa de Merlín.


	7. Duelo a la Gran Garganta

Kairi se despertó en la casa de Merlín, le dolían un poco los brazos a causa de el entrenamiento de la noche anterior, pero se las apañó para levantarse de la cama, salió a la calle dónde se encontró a Aerith.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Aerith brindando una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días Aerith.- Dijo Kairi algo adormilada.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Merlín, Yuffie y Cid están en la plaza, León y Link fueron en dirección a la quebrada de cristal.

-¿Qué hacen allí?

-León se enteró de una posible amenaza de sincorazón.- Dijo Aerith.- León quiso ir solo, pero Link insistió ir con él.

-Iré a ver si necesitan ayuda.

-¿Crees que necesitarán ayuda con los sincorazón?- Preguntó Aerith confundida.

-No, iré por si León y Link quieren matarse entre ellos.- Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa pícara.

Después de eso, Kairi, se puso en marcha hacia la quebrada. De mientras, Link y León, estaban observando el misterioso castillo que se encontraba frente ellos, a la lejanía (Se encontraban en "Oscuras Profundidades").

-No sabía que en ese castillo hubo tanta oscuridad.- Dijo Link sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-Si, después de ser expulsados de éste mundo, nuestro hogar, se levantó ése castillo.- Dijo León con pesar en sus palabras.

Ésa tranquilidad se vio perturbada por un grupo de criaturas blancas, altas y flacas que empezaron a rodearlos.

-¡Incorpóreos!- Dijo León desenvainando su arma: Una espada larga con la empuñadura con forma de revólver, de ella colgaba un especie de llavero con un emblema con forma de cabeza de león de perfil.

El dúo empezó a defenderse del ataque de aquel grupo de criaturas. No les costó mucho zafarse de aquella amenaza, ya que ambos eran espadachines experimentados. Los dos emplearon el uso de sus armas, castigando a los incorpóreos con una lluvia de mandobles. Las criaturas invasoras eran muy rápidas, y se movían como si bailasen una extraña danza y sus golpes eran rápidos y descontrolados, pero perfectamente bloqueables.

-¡Chicos!- Se oyó una voz detrás suyo.

En ése momento, los dos guerreros acabaron con la amenaza existente.

-Kairi, cuidado.- Dijo León en guardia.- Podrían venir más, ésos solo eran umbríos.

Al momento una intensa luz verde fue disparada hacia León y dio de lleno a éste, dejándolo inconsciente.

¡León!- Exclamó Kairi horrorizada.

-¡Le he dado!- Exclamó una voz robótica desde lo alto de una pared de roca.

-Pareces impresionado.- Dijo otra figura, al lado de la primera.

Link examinó el cuerpo de León inconsciente.

-Está bien.- Dijo Link para el alivio de Kairi.

Las dos figuras bajaron de la pared rocosa, quedando en frente de Kairi y Link. El primero era un hombre de la misma altura que Link, carente de brazo derecho, vestido con una larga y deplorable gabardina negra, pantalones negros, botas marrones, un guantelete de hierro en su única mano, una hombrera metálica en el hombro izquierdo, un gorro de lana negro y una máscara de metal plateada que le cubría nariz y boca (Presentaba una pequeña rejilla para poder respirar), sus ojos marrones y fríos no relevaban expresión alguna. El otro individuo era aparentemente humano, de baja estatura, extremidades débiles, la mitad de su cara era metálica (La derecha, por ser exactos), el ojo de la parte metálica era totalmente redondo y ridículamente mas grande que el otro, también parecía que tuviese un cohete incrustado en la cabeza, vestía una bata blanca con hombreras, pantalones negros, y zapatos y guantes amarillos.

-Dr. N. Gin, ¿Son éstos?- Preguntó el más alto.

-Confirmado.- Dijo mirando a la pareja que estaba ante él.- Gant, prepárate.

-Os envía ése "jefe" ¿no?- Dijo Link serio, empuñando su arma.

-Si...- Dijo secamente Gant, el hombre de negro.- Pero será mejor buscar otro lugar, éste no me gusta mucho, más adelante hay un buen sitio, os esperamos allí.

Ambos fueron en dirección a la gran garganta, de mientras Link y Kairi se quedaron perplejos ante tal situación.

-¿Cómo saben que iremos allí?- Preguntó Kairi confundida.

-No tenemos alternativa.- Dijo Link serio.- No nos podemos quedar aquí siempre, y León necesitará cuidados.

-Deja que me ocupe yo.- Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Kairi y Link se sobresaltaron, se giraron y se encontraron a Merlín, que había aparecido de forma repentina.

-Llevaré a León a mi casa y lo atenderé.- Dijo Merlín acercándose.- Suerte.

-Gracias, Merlín.- Dijo Kairi sonriendo.

Merlín, junto León, desaparecieron tras una espesa cortina de humo, sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Link, en silencio, empezó a andar, Kairi le siguió. Llegaron a la gran garganta, dónde se encontraban N. Gin y Gant esperando.

-Yo me ocuparé del que va de negro, el alto.- Dijo Link.- Kairi, ¿Podrás encargarte del de blanco?

-Lo intentaré.

Link y Kairi se pusieron en guardia (Kairi invocó su llave-espada). N. Gin y Gant hicieron lo mismo, N. Gin sacó una especie de pistola roja futurista, Gant, en cambio, invocó su propia llave-espada, era diferente a la de Kairi, era una arma de un buen alcance, con una gruesa hoja negra con púas, donde irían los "dientes" de la llave, había una sola pieza parecida a la hoja hacha, desde el extremo suprior de la hoja se extendía una larga punta que presentaba varias ondulaciones, cómo llavero tenía una pequeña calavera azul sonriendo con un sombrero de copa y ojos ensangrentados (dada la situación, ese llavero parecía algo ridículo).

-¿Una llave-espada?- Dijo Kairi incrédula.

Gant no respondió, se abalanzó hacia Kairi con una velocidad endiablada, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se oyó un gran golpe metálico, resultó ser Link, que se interpuso entre Gant y Kairi, bloqueando el fatal golpe con su espada.

-Yo soy tu contrincante.- Dijo Link forcejeando.

Kairi se repuso y fue directa hacia N. Gin, que se asustó al ver a la chica yendo directamente hacia él. Link y Gant empezaron a intercambiar golpes con sus armas, éstas, dada a su velocidad, no se podían ver, sólo eran borrones que chocaban entre sí provocando grandes ruidos metálicos, luego, volvieron a forcejear. N. Gin, cómo no sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, empezó a disparar proyectiles de plasma verdes con su arma, Kairi los esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que, para ser disparos, eran algo lentos, ante ese hecho, N. Gin montó en cólera, concentró energía en su arma y disparó un gran disparo verde brillante de aspecto amenazador.

-¡A ver si lo puedes esquivar!- Gritó N. Gin con furia.

La muchacha saltó hacia un lado, pero no pudo evitar la onda expansiva del proyectil al impactar al suelo, mandándola por los aires a un par de metros y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. N. Gin, satisfecho del resultado, volvió a cargar un segundo disparo, éste más poderoso que el anterior.

Kairi se levantó, al ver la situación, instintivamente, hizo uso de magia. Gritó "Reflejo", puso su llave-espada en horizontal delante suyo, y una especie de cúpula de luz inmaculada emergió de la nada, rodeándola, cuando el proyectil verde impactó contra la cúpula éste rebotó, yendo directo hacia N. Gin. El cyborg intentó escapar, pero el disparo le dio de lleno, haciéndolo volar a varios metros, cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Doctor N. Gin!- Gritó Gant.

- No bajes la guardia.- Dijo Link realizando un corte en horizontal.

Gant dio un gran salto hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe de Link, al aterrizar, se impulsó con la punta de los pies y volvió a saltar, ésta vez hacia delante, dando varios giros en el aire y dando un tremendo tajo vertical a Link, que éste bloqueó interponiendo su espada, salvando su propia vida por muy poco. El impacto fue tal, qué Link tuvo que poner una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la guardia. Gant preparó su llave-espada para acabar con Link, pero su atención se desvió hacia Kairi, que se abalanzó hacia Gant, éste a penas pudo bloquear el sorprendentemente potente ataque de Kairi. Link aprovechó para realizar un rápido movimiento circular con su espada, para que Gant saliese de encima suyo, éste dio otro salto para esquivar la espada de Link. El rubio se levantó algo adolorido, situándose al lado de Kairi.

-Es bueno...- Dijo el muchacho algo fatigado.- Kairi, tendremos que realizar un ataque conjunto.

-¿Como?

-Sigue tus instintos.- Dijo Link, luego miró a Kairi.- Tranquila, lo lograremos, sólo recuerda cuando nos enfrentamos a los sincorazón.

La chica asintió,Link echó a correr hacia Gant, Kairi le siguió hasta estar a la misma distancia que Link, El hombre de negro se puso en guardia. Los dos dieron un gran salto y atestaron un gran tajo vertical doble, Gant tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia un lado, escapando por unos pocos centímetros de una muerte segura, quedando al lado del inconsciente N. Gin. La pareja intentó otro ataque combinado, ésta vez de magia, Link puso su mano derecha al suelo, creando la enorme bola de fuego, el Fuego de Din, rodeando a Kairi y a Link, por otro lado, la muchacha, invocó llamas en su llave-espada y las disparó en la bola ígnea creada por Link. La enorme bola de fuego se le sumó unas grandes llamas danzarias en ella, Gant sólo vio una enorme pared de fuego parecida al mismísimo infierno. El hombre de negro clavó su llave-espada al suelo, acto seguido, emergió una pequeña cúpula negra rodeando a Gant y a N. Gin, protegiéndolos de las llamas.

Al pasar unos segundos, el fuego desapareció. No había nada, ni la cúpula negra, ni Gant, ni N. Gin... Todo había desaparecido. Link y Kairi quedaron de pie allí en silencio

-¿Hemos ganado?- Dijo Kairi agotada y confundida.

-No lo creo, ésto acaba de empezar.- Dijo Link serio.- Debemos descubrir a dónde han ido y qué querían.

-¿No será peligroso?- Preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

- Que sea peligroso lo hace más emocionante .- Dijo el rubio cambiando su seriedad por entusiasmo.

* * *

**Aquí hace aparición mi primer OC, se que a algunos lo les hace mucha gracia los personajes originales, pero no podía poner otro personaje que desempeñe éste papel. Gracias y saludos para quienes sigan la historia.**


	8. Comienza el viaje

Después del duelo, Link y Kairi volvieron a la casa de Merlín (Magullados y agotados). En la casa, se encontraba León tumbado en una cama, ya consciente y malhumorado. El resto se encontraba en la calle conversando.

-¡Malditos, ésos tipos me han robado una nave Gumi!- Maldecía Cid con rabia.

-Tranquilo, Cid.- Decía Aerith, tratando de calmarlo.- Robaron la nave más simple.

-¿Han huido por mar?- Preguntó Link confuso, provocando que todos le mirasen incrédulos.

-Link, la nave que se refiere Cid puede volar por el espacio.- Trató de explicar Kairi.

-¿¡Ahora los barcos pueden volar!?- Exclamó Link, puso la mano en su frente.- Por los dioses, los tiempos han cambiado mucho por lo visto.

-No es un barco, es...- Empezó a decir Kairi hasta que fue interrumpida por Yuffie.

-Déjalo Kairi.- Dijo Yuffie posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-En todo caso, vosotros dos querréis seguirlos ¿No?- Dijo Merlín.

-Supongo que si, pero no se pilotar naves.- Dijo Kairi con mirada baja.- Y Link menos.

-Yo se tripular barcos, si es a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Link, tratando de mantener su ego.- Aunque no muy grandes.

-Te he dicho que no es un barco.- Dijo Kairi cansada.

Después de unas horas, Link, Kairi y Yuffie se encontraban en la plaza del mercado (A petición de Yuffie, que quería realizar algunas compras). Link y Kairi estaban sentados en un banco, mientras, Yuffie estaba mirando las tiendas de la plaza.

-¿Sabes? Les distes una buena lección a esos dos.- Dijo Link de repente.

-No exageres, yo no hice mucho.- Dijo Kairi algo avergonzada.

-Noqueaste a ése individuo bajito tú sola.- Empezó a decir Link.- Y me ayudaste con el otro. Lo creas o no, tienes un gran potencial.

Kairi bajó la mirada, era cierto que ella sola derrotó al tal N. Gin y trabajó juntamente con Link para vencer a Gant, poseedor de una llave-espada, pero no tenía una sensación positiva, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo hizo, ella solamente siguió sus instintos, ¿Realmente era tan buena luchando? Ella lo dudaba. Pero éso no era lo que más le preocupaba, lo más preocupante para ella era quién era Gant y porqué blandía una llave-espada (No le importaba mucho quién era N. Gin, es más, trataba de olvidar su cara) . Link, por su parte, tenía algunas preguntas recién surgidas en su cabeza, cómo qué tipo de nave habían robado ésos dos, ¿Una fragata?, ¿Un galeón?, ¿Una simple balsa?, cuál era el objeto incrustado a la cabeza de N. Gin, ¿Un proyectil?, y cual era ése artefacto de la casa de Merlín, era una especie de ventana verde, ¿Que era eso? (Él se refería al gran ordenador de la casa de Merlín), pero la más importante era ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde sus tiempos hasta ahora?

-Link, creo que nuestra situación esta empeorando por momentos.- Empezó a decir Kairi con la mirada baja.

-¿Sabes? Mi experiencia me ha servido para aprender que uno debe aceptar su situación, por muy mala que sea.- Explicó Link totalmente relajado.- ¿Por qué no te tomas tu situación cómo el inicio de una aventura? Yo siempre lo he hecho y me ha ido bien.

-¡Pero ahora nos quieren matar!- Exclamó Kairi alarmada.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Link sereno, con la mirada al frente.- Como máximo nos querían capturar. Sería muy estúpido intentar matar a quién acabas de resucitar.

-¿Y yo qué?

- Si no te mataron cuando estabas en la mazmorra, debe significar que aún les sirves de algo.- Dijo simplemente.- Así que no podemos dejar que nos capturen.

-Link, no tienes porqué venir si no quieres.- Dijo Kairi seria, mirándolo directamente.- No quiero ponerte en peligro a ti también.

-No te vas a librar fácilmente de mí, jovencita.- Dijo él con algo de sorna, poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca.- No vas a evitar que averigüe el porqué de mi "resurrección" ,además, aún estas muy verde, así que necesitarás ayuda.

-Ey chicos, ya he acabado las compras.- Dijo Yuffie acercándose.- Link ayúdame con las compras ¿Quieres?

Los tres fueron a casa de Merlín (Link iba cargado de bolsas y demás compras de Yuffie), en la puerta se encontraba Cid de brazos cruzados y Merlín.

-Ya os he preparado una nave.- Dijo Cid con una sonrisa en los labios.- Se encuentra en la gran garganta, dónde luchasteis.

¡Ahora vamos!- Dijo Link, luego entró a la casa de Merlín y dejó allí las bolsas.-¿A qué esperamos?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Link algo sorprendidos ante su actitud, estaba algo eufórico para empezar a viajar. Kairi, Link, Yuffie, Cid y Merlín se fueron andando a la gran garganta, el trayecto fue relajado, no hubieron ataques por parte de los sincorazón o los incorpóreos. Llegaron al lugar, dónde se encontraron a una gran nave Gumi de color rojo con patrones negros a los lados, armada con un par de cañones a los lados y otro más grande en la parte de abajo, en los laterales destacaban un par de alas plateadas. Dado el material empleado para su fabricación (Los bloques Gumi) aparentaba ser bastante cuadrada y tosca, pero a ninguno le importaba ése detalle.

-¿Éso es la nave?- Dijo Link algo confundido.

-¿No te gusta?- Preguntó Yuffie.

-No es eso.- Dijo Link rascándose la nuca.- Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarme.

-Veréis que desempeñará muy bien su función.- Dijo Cid orgulloso.- Ésta nave, el Ícaro II, la fabriqué por si teníamos que ir a un mundo muy hostil, es rápida, manejable y tiene una potencia de fuego admirable.

-Pero ni yo ni Link la sabemos pilotar.- Dijo Kairi.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Cid cruzándose de brazos.- Podéis utilizar las coordenadas de la nave robada, así podréis viajar hasta dónde esté ésa nave, utilizando el piloto automático.

-Éso es maravilloso.- Dijo Kairi sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Emprenderían un nuevo viaje hacia lo desconocido, sin la garantía de volver. A Kairi le apenaba, eran sus amigos, le ayudaron años atrás arriesgando su vida, la protegieron, la salvaron de un destino fatal, y ademas, su amistad era muy fuerte. De repente aparecieron León y Aerith, ella llevaba consigo un objeto envuelto en una tela.

-Supongo que ésto es un adiós...- Dijo Kairi apenada.

-No, nada de éso.- Dijo Merlín.- Nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano.

Empezaron las despedidas, abrazos y apretones de manos. Aerith le entregó a Kairi el objeto envuelto en una tela que traía consigo.

-Toma esto Kairi.- Dijo Aerith.- Te protegerá cuando estés en peligro.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Kairi emocionada, desenvolvió la tela para ver qué objeto escondía en su interior, resultó ser un colgante de color marrón, en su superficie, tenía grabado el dibujo de una lanza.- ¿Es un amuleto de invocación?

-Si.- Irrumpió León.- Éste invoca a un héroe de la antigüedad, creemos que te será útil.

Kairi les dio un abrazo repentino Aerith y a León (Él intentó zafarse pero no pudo).

-Gracias, por todo.- Dijo Kairi sin soltarlos.

-Cuidate ¿Quieres?- Dijo Aerith con una cálida sonrisa.

-Vale vale.- Dijo León, consiguiendo dar fin con aquel abrazo.- Volved de una pieza.

Kairi asintió sonriendo y se giró para encarar a la nave que seguía esperando para despegar. Kairi echó a andar en dirección a la nave, ésta abrió la escotilla para poder acceder a su interior, la muchacha entró en la nave seguida por Link. Al entrar, la escotilla se cerró y se encendieron las luces de la cabina, dejando ver, en el lado derecho del habitáculo, un especie de sofá o banco rodeando (de forma parcial) una pequeña mesa redonda, en el lado izquierdo, un ordenador cómo el de la casa de Merlín, y delante de todo, el asiento del piloto, desde ése asiento se podía divisar lo que se encontraba delante y a los lados de la nave, se podía acceder a los controles de la nave y pilotar-la. Kairi echó un vistazo por la ventana para ver a sus amigos una vez más, se despidió de ellos con la mano y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-Ésta situación me suena.- Dijo Link sentándose en sofá que rodeaba la mesa redonda, Kairi se giró hacia Link.- Bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Kairi se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pero después se animó y su expresión se volvió algo más alegre.

-Vayamos a buscar ésa nave.- Dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa.

Kairi se sentó al asiento del piloto, encendió los motores de la nave, haciendo que éstos emitieran un gran estruendo, y empezó a alzarse, para luego, acelerar de forma considerable e ir directamente volando hacia el cielo, dejando atrás el suelo, las nubes, el cielo. Iban directos hacia un nuevo destino.


	9. El gran bosque

La nave surcaba el espacio muy deprisa, Kairi estaba sorprendida ante el rendimiento de la nave, teniendo en cuenta lo pesada y tosca que era, Link ,por su parte, estaba encantado con lo que veía por la ventana.

-Por los dioses...- Dijo Maravillado.- Estamos surcando los cielos nocturnos, pero no consigo ver ni una nube.

-Link, ésto no es el cielo.- Dijo Kairi.- Es el espacio, digamos que está por encima del cielo.

-Impresionante.- Dijo el rubio.- ¿Estuviste alguna vez al espacio?

- Si, hace unos años.- Dijo Kairi, de pronto una luz roja empezó a iluminar la cabina.- ¿Qué es eso?

La muchacha echó un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador. Éste informaba que se estaban acercando a un mundo, dónde, al parecer, se encontraba el objetivo que anduvieron siguiendo. La nave se acercó cada vez más a la atmósfera de ése mundo, los tripulantes se mantuvieron en silencio. Después de unos minutos, la nave aterrizo a la superficie de manera suave, Link y Kairi pudieron salir del vehículo. El chico estiró los brazos con fuerzas y dio un gran bostezo, mientras que Kairi se puso en guardia por si alguien les atacaba.

-¿Que haces, Kairi?- Preguntó Link secándose una lagrima causada por el bostezo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Pregunto la pelirroja indignada.- Aquí se deben encontrar quienes nos atacaron.

-Relajate, mujer.- Dijo Link sonriendo.- Disfruta de éste maravilloso paisaje.

Kairi miró incrédula a Link, pero después siguió su consejo. El lugar no estaba nada mal. Se encontraban en un frondoso bosque fértil, verde y repleto de vida, las mariposas revoloteaban por el lugar, se podían oír cantos de pájaros y el sitio estaba repleto de flores silvestres.

-Tienes razón, el sitio no está mal.- Dijo Kairi un poco tranquilizada, aunque no duró.- Pero dime, ¿¡Por qué éste bosque es tan gigantesco!?

-Meh, como se nota que no estás acostumbrada a la vida al aire libre.- Dijo Link sin prestar mucha importancia.

-Solo mira a tu alrededor.

Link le hizo caso sin mostrar mucho interés, aunque tubo que tragarse sus palabras. Todo era gigante: los árboles, las flores, las setas, los insectos y demás animales... Aunque Link siguió relajado.

-Aún así me gusta.- Dijo sonriendo.

-En fin... Cambiemos de tema.- Dijo Kairi masajeandose las sienes, luego se puso seria.- Desde aquí tendríamos que lograr divisar la nave de aquellos tipos.

El rubio asintió, ambos empezaron a buscar la nave enemiga por todos los rincones de aquel perímetro, pero no hubo suerte, ninguno encontró la nave.

-Pero si el ordenador marca que tendía que estar aquí.- Dijo Kairi angustiada.

-¡Kairi, ven un momento!- Llamó Link.

Kairi caminó hacia dónde estaba Link, éste, que estaba de cuclillas, se levantó con un objeto diminuto en la mano. Kairi, que estaba al lado de Link, examinó el objeto: rectangular, verde, con "dientes" dorados y la palabra "localizator" escrita en la superficie.

-Genial...- Dijo Kairi con sarcasmo.- Es el chip rastreador, se han adelantado a nuestra jugada.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y las ramas de los árboles siendo suavemente balanceadas por la fresca brisa.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó Link rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo se...- Dijo Kairi con la mirada baja.

-Demos un paseo.- Dijo Link tratando de animar a la chica.- A lo mejor se nos ocurre algo.

Ambos echaron a andar, aunque Kairi se mostró reacia al principio. Los enormes árboles no dejaban de sorprender a Link, mientras que Kairi seguía con la mirada baja. Ella se sentía mal, todo su plan fue un fracaso y ahora se encontraba en un mundo desconocido por ella, también se preguntaba si a Sora le pasó algún caso como es suyo. El paseo continuó hasta que Link se paró en seco, causando que Kairi se topara con su espalda.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Kairi.

-Allá arriba.- Dijo Link observando la parte alta de un árbol.- He visto algo, ¡Vamos!

Link empezó a escalar el árbol por una enredadera en su tronco, luego vio que Kairi no lograba escalarlo, así que bajó, cargó con Kairi a su espalda de forma repentina (A lo que a Kairi le molestó un poco al principio), y volvió a subir por la enredadera que había en el tronco. A medida que subían Kairi pudo visualizar una pequeña ,aunque intensa, luz azul.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Kairi .- Hay algo allí.

Ante esas palabras Link aceleró el paso, haciendo que Kairi tuviera que aferrarse con mayor fuerza a los hombros del muchacho. Llegaron a la rama más cercana a la luz que vio Kairi, pero la luz no se encontraba allí. Link se encontraba tumbado a la rama jadeando por el cansancio, Kairi, que estaba de pie al lado de Link, buscaba con la mirada a la luz que vio.

-Quizás me lo imaginé.- Dijo la chica avergonzada.

Link se levantó, le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio. Una vez estable, sus jadeos cesaron, recuperó el aliento, y se dispuso a decir:

-Sal de dónde estés.- Dijo Link mirando a los lados.- No somos tus enemigos, sal de una vez, no te haremos daño.

De entre las hojas del árbol de al lado, surgió la luz azul, que presentaba una silueta femenina. Se acercó a la pareja y la luz empezó a atenuarse, dejando ver a una bella y joven chica de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pelo corto y negro, orejas puntiagudas, su vestimenta constaba de dos piezas, una falda hecha con hojas rojas y un "top" también rojo, Su rasgo más destacado eran un par de alas transparentes que asomaban por su espalda (Parecidas a las alas de una libélula).

-¿Ves?- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Quienes sois?- Pregunto la chica alada, su voz era muy fina y delicada.

-Yo soy Kairi y él es Link.- Dijo la pelirroja con amabilidad.

-Mi nombre es Crysta- Dijo la chica.- ¿Vosotros también sois hadas?

-No del todo.- Dijo Link confuso.- Somos un par de humildes viajeros.

-¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Crysta!- Se oyó una voz que se acercaba.

Al momento apareció lo que parecía ser un murciélago, o zorro volador, de descomunal tamaño (A proporción con el tamaño del resto de personas que estaban allí). Link puso su mano en la empuñadura de su arma, pero el murciélago les pasó por encima, estampándose de lleno con el tronco del árbol de dónde se encontraban. El animal cayo hasta la rama dónde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Oh no!- Exclamó Crysta, luego, fue a socorrer al animal.- Vampy, ¿Estás bien?

Kairi trataba de permanecer detrás de Link, no le agradaba estar al al lado de un murciélago tan enorme como ese. El animal, que se pudo levantar con bastante dificultad, era flaco, su tronco era de color marrón, mientras que sus alas eran completamente negras, tenía el morro alargado, unas enormes orejas en punta, unos ojos grandes con el iris rojo, finalmente, de su sien izquierda salían lo que parecían alambres, dónde emanaban algunos pequeños impulsos eléctricos.

-Creo que estoy bien.- Dijo el murciélago frotándose la cabeza, luego miró a Link y a Kairi y soltó un fuerte grito y se mostró muy asustado.- ¿¡Quienes son esos!?

-Tranquilo, no te vamos hacer nada.- Dijo Link tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Mentira!- Dijo Vampy al borde de la histeria.- ¡Son humanos, míralos, llevan zapatos!

-¿Humanos?- Murmuró Crysta entre emocionada y curiosa.

-Mírame bien.- Dijo el rubio señalándose las orejas.- ¿Desde cuándo los humanos tienen éstas orejas?

-¿Y ella?.- Preguntó Vampy desconfiado.- Tiene las orejas redondas.

-¿Degeneración auditiva?- Dijo Kairi dudosa de sus propias palabras.

Se hizo un gran silencio incómodo. Kairi no podía entender porqué dijo eso, estaba nerviosa y asustada. Vampy, el murciélago, se quedó pensando unos instantes, frotándose la barbilla con la ala.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Dijo finalmente.- Creo que los humanos no tienen ésa estatura, aunque no os quiero cerca de mí.

-Bueno yo me voy al Monte Peligro.- Dijo Crysta de repente.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Vampy.- No vayas al Monte Peligro, allí hay humanos.

Ambos se fueron volando en la misma dirección, mientras que Link y Kairi se quedaron en silencio unos instantes en aquella rama.

- Será mejor que bajemos.- Dijo Link.

-No creo que pueda bajar.- Dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada.

-Pero has subido hasta aquí ¿No?- Dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada y sonriendo.

-Me has subido tu.- Dijo ella muy molesta.

-Pues si ha servido para subir, servirá para bajar.- Dijo Link.

Link puso una rodilla al suelo para facilitarle las cosas a Kairi, ella , resignada, se subió a la espalda de Link y éste arrancó a correr cual valiente corcel. Descendieron por la enredadera por dónde habían subido. A mitad del camino, Link se soltó, dejando que la propia gravedad les bajase, ante eso, Kairi no pudo evitar gritar durante la caída. El muchacho aterrizó solamente con los pies, Kairi se apresuró por bajarse de la espalda del hyliano.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer eso.- Dijo Kairi aún nerviosa.

-Lo siento.- Dijo tratando de disculparse.- Vayamos a por ésos dos.

-¿Por que quieres seguirlos?

-Ésa chica, me recuerda a una vieja amiga.- Contestó el rubio con pesar en sus palabras.

- Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer...- Dijo la muchacha resignada

Empezaron a correr hacia la dirección dónde se marcharon Crysta y Vampy, esquivando rocas, raíces e insectos (Eran de tamaño descomunal). Les interrumpieron de forma repentina, la aparición de una criatura negra. Surgió desde lo alto, volando con sus enormes alas de insecto, era de gran tamaño (Algo mayor que Vampy), tenía la forma de una mariposa, pero carecía de colores vivos, sus grandes y brillantes ojos violetas miraban fijamente al par de personas que tenía delante. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, Link desenvainó su espada y Kairi invocó su llave-espada. La criatura emitió un agudo chirrido e, inmediatamente, envistió a Link y a Kairi. Ambos salieron despedidos a lados diferentes, luego se repusieron y volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

-¿Como vencemos a éste?- Preguntó Kairi con prisa.

-Busca su punto débil.- Dijo Link.

-¿Como?

-Suele ser lo que más resalta.

La criatura abrió su boca, con dientes afiladísimos, y disparó un gran rayo violeta hacia Link, cosa que apenas pudo esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás con voltereta. Por su parte, Kairi, saltó hacia el enemigo con la llave-espada en alto, estaba confiada, demasiado... El monstruoso ser la rechazó creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento con un movimiento de su ala derecha. Kairi aterrizó de forma violenta al suelo de espaldas, causándole bastante dolor, también se golpeó la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Link, al ver esa escena, dio un gran silbido, provocando que la criatura se fijase en él. Link arrancó a correr sin dudarlo un segundo, cosa que la oscura criatura empezó a descender hacia el hyliano a una velocidad alarmante. El rubio pegó un gran salto, quedando ligeramente sobre el enemigo, dio una vuelta vertical sobre sí mismo, asestando un terrible tajo en el proceso, dando de lleno a la cabeza de la criatura. Link aterrizó de pie, mientras que el monstruo cayo de forma muy violenta, estampándose contra el suelo, al acto apareció una esfera violeta en el pecho de la criatura. Link dio un último salto hacia el pecho del monstruo y hundió su espada en él. Acto seguido la criatura se desvaneció y todo quedó en silencio. Link fue dónde estaba Kairi inconsciente en el suelo.

-Supongo que debo volver cargar contigo.- Dijo Link, cargó con la inconsciente Kairi a la espalda una vez más.- Tendremos que entrenar mucho, amiga mía.

El muchacho empezó a andar en dirección al Monte Peligro, nombre que no causaba mucha confianza. Avanzaba en silencio y sin prisa por el colosal bosque.


	10. El Monte Peligro y nuevas compañías

Kairi despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza (De nuevo), lentamente abrió los ojos y observó que estaba en movimiento. Link, que cargaba con Kairi, avanzaba por el colosal bosque sin prisas, se podía oír un estruendoso sonido entre los árboles, un ruido parecido a un motor.

-¿Otra vez me llevas a la espalda?- Dijo Kairi algo molesta, aunque luego se puso irónica.- Así que es por eso que quisiste viajar conmigo...

-Lo hice porque la situación lo requería.- Dijo Link sin pararse.- Además, ya estamos cerca.

-¿Qué pasó con el monstruo?- Dijo la muchacha mientras que Link paraba su marcha.

-Tranquila, yo me encargué de él.- Dijo el rubio, mientras que Kairi se bajaba de su espalda.- El exceso de confianza es tu mayor enemigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta...

Kairi y Link avanzaron por el bosque hasta que el gran ruido empezaba a hacerse insoportable. Los dos se ocultaron entre la maleza al ver lo que había delante suyo. Un grupo de personas gigantescas estaban marcando árboles con pintura roja en spray (Ponían una "X" roja en los troncos), luego, vieron una enorme máquina que avanzaba sin ningún problema por el bosque, lo que Link y Kairi pudieron ver fueron que carecía de ruedas, tenía tracción de oruga (Como los tanques), la máquina era de color naranja y en su parte frontal tenía multitud de hojas afiladas, pinchos y un par de grandiosas "pinzas" metálicas armadas con sierras mecánicas. Desde los altavoces, que se encontraban en la parte inferior de la cabina, se podía oír la voz irritante de el que se encontraba dentro de la máquina.

-Chicos, ¿Habéis marcado todos los árboles?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, menos uno.

-¿¡Zak!?¿Has acabado?

-Estoy en ello, ¡Dejadme en paz!

Zak, el joven al que se referían, era un muchacho de espesa melena rubia, de porte atlético, piel morena, ojos marrones, vestía una camiseta de tirantes azul, pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, un casco de obrero a la cabeza blanco y unos auriculares conectados a un walkman colgado de su cinturón. Zak estaba marcando árboles con el spray de pintura roja, al final, harto de los gritos de sus compañeros de trabajo, se alejó de ellos para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, topándose con un enorme y tétrico árbol negro, de él desprendía un aura de maldad pura. Zak se asombró al ver ése árbol y , sin querer, lo marcó con una gran "X" roja en el tronco (intentó matar a una mosca rociándola con spray), aunque tampoco le importó. Crysra permanecía oculta entre las hojas, sentía mucha curiosidad hacia Zak, ella le seguía a una distancia prudente. El chico se giró y vio la brillante luz azul que desprendía Crysta, empezó a tratar de escapar de él escondiéndose en varios lugares, pero fue inútil. La colosal máquina empezó a cortar un árbol, al ver eso Crysta se quedó paralizada, cosa que Zak aprovechó para atraparla. El árbol empezó a caer en dirección dónde estaban Zak y Crysta, ésta, para salvarlo de una muerte segura, dio uso de su magia para encoger a Zak a su misma estatura. El hechizo hizo que el árbol no aplastase a Zak, pero su impacto contra el suelo hizo que los dos saliesen disparados a dos direcciones opuestas, Zak corrió peor suerte, ya que se quedó enganchado en una telaraña que se encontraba en el árbol que la máquina iba a triturar.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!- Dijo Kairi muy alarmada.

-No llegaremos a tiempo.- Dijo Link sereno.- Es demasiada distancia.

Crysta se lanzó volando hacia Zak e intentó despegarlo de la telaraña, pero ésta era demasiado fuerte para que la hada pudiese romperla, además, se acercaban a las entrañas de la máquina lentamente (Dónde se encontraban una gran multitud de sierras de disco de gran tamaño). Todo parecía perdido Link y Kairi se encontraban demasiado lejos para salvarlos, ningún obrero podía ver ni oír a los dos que estaban en peligro y la máquina no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Pero, de forma milagrosa, un ser volador fue sin ningún temor hacia dónde se encontraban Zak y Crysta, los agarró con las patas y los sacó de allí. Resultó ser Vampy, el murciélago, que apareció y desapareció tan rápido que pareció ser un borrón negro, pero salvó a la pareja de un destino fatal. Kairi y Link, que estuvieron observando la escena, suspiraron con alivio al ver que nadie resultó herido.

-Será mejor seguirlos de nuevo.- Dijo Kairi.- Tienen que saber lo de aquel monstruo.

-Pues será mejor apresurarse o les perderemos.- Respondió Link mientras que iniciaba su marcha.- ¡Vamos!

Ambos volvieron a seguir a Crysta y a Vampy hacia una zona apartada de dónde estaban previamente. Después de un rato andando, pudieron divisar a Crysta junto a un inconsciente Zak en lo alto de un árbol. Los dos subieron al árbol (ésta vez Kairi lo hizo por su cuenta) hasta llegar a la rama dónde se encontraban la hada, y el muchacho, tumbado en la rama inconsciente.

-Ya sé que atrapar a un hada es difícil.- Empezó a decir Link.- Pero tu te llevas la palma.

-Perdonadme por haberos hecho caminar tanto.- Trató de disculparse Crysta.- Pero tenía que ver qué pasaba allí.

-Tranquila, lo entendemos.- Dijo Kairi comprensiva.- ¿Pero ahora que harás con él?

-No puedo devolverle a su estado original.- Mustió la hada pensativa.- Tendremos que llevarlo a Ferngully para que Magi Lune le ayude.

Link y Kairi se quedaron un poco extrañados ante las palabras de Crysta, aunque luego creyeron en ella, después de salvar la vida de Zak, no tendría intención de dañarle. El hada vio un objeto marrón en el bolsillo de los baqueros de Zak, ella, repleta de curiosidad, sacó del bolsillo una cartera y una navaja plegable. En ese momento Zak se despertó, al ver a la chica sosteniendo su navaja y su cartera y mirándolo fijamente, no pudo evitar asustarse en sobremanera.

-¡Toma lo que quieras, no avisaré a los polis!- Dijo el chico aterrado.

Crysta, confundida, se acercó más al chico con curiosidad, sosteniendo la navaja desplegada.

-¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿No vas a atracarme?- Dijo Zak confuso.

-No, ¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer?.- Respondió la hada.

Ante eso, Zak se alivió y, con delicadeza, le quitó la navaja a Crysta. El muchacho se fijo en las dos personas que también se encontraban allí, no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco al ver a Link, que iba armado, pero conservó la compostura. Crysta se mostraba sonriente al ver a un humano (Aún creía que Kairi mostraba una degeneración en las orejas), pero luego se le cambió la cara de repente, mostrando preocupación.

-Oh no... Vampy.- Dijo la hada preocupada, acto seguido, echó a volar hacia dónde se encontraba su amigo, estampado contra la parte de arriba del árbol de dónde se encontraban. Acudió a socorrerlo hasta que el murciélago volvió en sí, aunque no pudo evitar caerse del árbol. Zak, al ver al enorme murciélago, sacó su navaja, tomando a Vampy como una amenaza. Los dos empezaron a amenazarse mutuamente.

-¡Calmaos los dos!- Exigió Crysta.

-¡Él intentó matarte!- Dijeron los dos a unísono.- ¡Yo no, tu!

En ése momento, Kairi intervino colocándose entre los dos, separándoles.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie.- Dijo Kairi molesta.

Nadie dijo nada, Zak y Vampy dejaron de pelearse, los ánimos del grupo se relajaron y el muchacho se guardo su navaja en el bolsillo. Kairi volvió dónde estaba Link (A ella aún le asustaba un poco el aspecto de Vampy), mientras que las incógnitas empezaron a brotar en la cabeza de Zak.

-Un momento ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Estoy muerto?- Empezó a preguntar Zak, con cada pregunta se ponía más nervioso.

Crysta empezó a explicarle al muchacho lo que vio, lo que pasó y lo que ella hizo para salvarlo, cosa que Zak se puso más nervioso aún. De mientras, Link, puso su mirada en la frondosidad del bosque, vio un destello entre la hierba, que nadie más pudo divisar.

-Crysta, ¿Querías ir a Ferngully no?- Preguntó Link.- ¿En que dirección se encuentra?

- Al Este.- Dijo la hada confusa.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo él, luego se giró para ver al grupo.- Id pasando sin mi, ya os alcanzaré.

El hyliano, sin dudarlo, saltó de la rama, Kairi intentó pararlo pero fue inútil. Link aterrizó al poco tiempo con los pies y la mano derecha, acto seguido, empezó a correr, adentrándose entre la maleza del bosque.

-¿Dónde irá?- Se preguntó Kairi.

-No te preocupes, ya nos encontraremos en Ferngully.- Dijo Cyrsta alegre.- Vampy os podrá llevar volando a los dos.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijero Kairi, Zak y Kairi al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Link, avanzaba por el bosque a paso ligero. No podía detenerse, tenía que inspeccionar lo que llamó su atención, ése destello. No se habría detenido de no ser por su tropiezo con algo, o más bien con alguien.

-Ouch...- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio desde el suelo, frotándose la cabeza con su mano.

-Podrías mirar por dónde vas ¿No?- Dijo una voz justo detrás de él.

Link se giró para ver quién había dicho eso. Se encontró con un curioso ser: era un especie de hombrecillo de baja estatura, de extremidades cortas y una gran cabeza dónde sólo albergaba tres pelos, sus ojos eran pequeños y se mantenían aparentemente cerrados, su nariz redonda y rosada era enorme al igual que sus orejas puntiagudas, estaba embutido en un traje de astronauta de color crema (Excepto la parte de las manos que eran rojas) y en su casco, que era totalmente transparente, llevaba una antena con una luz roja en la punta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Link ante el peculiar sujeto.

-¿Yo? Soy capitán de la nave S.S. Dolphin.- Dijo con orgullo, pero luego vio que Link lo miraba con expresión interrogante e intentó simplificar.- Yo soy el Capitán Olimar.

Mientras tanto, en el Monte Peligro...

La colosal máquina seguía con la tala de árboles sin pausar. Su siguiente objetivo: El gran árbol negro. La máquina avanzó hasta el tenebroso árbol, preparó las sierras mecánicas y empezó con la tala de árbol. Le cortó las ramas para que el tronco fuese "engullido" por la máquina. Una vez dentro de la máquina, el tronco fue cortado por múltiples sitios por sierras circulares, creando así multitud de tablas de madera iguales a partir del árbol negro. De aquellas tablas, salió una misteriosa substancia marrón, casi líquida, que se empezó a mover por voluntad propia. Aquel "ser" empezó a trepar por las tuberías, engullendo el humo que éstas desprendían.

-Delicioso, un humo de primera clase.- Dijo el extraño ser. Fue subiendo hasta llegar al "techo" de la enorme máquina.- ¿Como he salido del árbol?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque en breve encontraría la respuesta.- ¡Por supuesto! Humanos, que criaturas más interesantes, tan espabiladas, tan descuidadas...

La criatura se coló por una rejilla de la máquina, yendo directo a su interior, dónde se podía contactar con el piloto y copiloto de la máquina.

-Nuevas órdenes muchachos.- Empezó a decir el ser, haciéndose pasar por el jefe de los conductores del artefacto.- Os quiero ver allí mañana, y que no os falte diessel, turnos dobles y sin descansar.

Ante ese cambio de planes, los trabajadores empezaron a quejarse, pero accedieron y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras tanto, la criatura, satisfecha, se fue a una parte más interior de la máquina, sufriendo una metamorfosis: De su forma casi líquida emergió un brazo sólido esquelético, y luego otro, finalmente apareció toro un cuerpo esquelético de color negro, luego, de él salió una gran cantidad de humo totalmente negro, apareciendo una silueta casi humana, totalmente negra excepto sus ojos y boca, que eran blancos.

-A partir de ahora éste será mi amor tóxico.- Dijo el sujeto de humo sonriente. Acto seguido, se metió en una especie de capsula. Ésta mandó directamente al sujeto al motor del vehículo mediante tuberías. Un rato después, apareció una versión gigantesca de él mismo, emergiendo de las diferentes chimeneas de la máquina, atemorizando a cualquier ser que lo viese.


	11. El camino hacia Ferngully

En los confines del bosque, se podía apreciar a Link y a Olimar sentados, conversando junto a un extraño artilugio a su lado.

-Entonces dime, ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?- Preguntó Link al pequeño individuo que tenía delante.

-Iba hacia mi planeta con ésta nave, el "Dolphin"- Respondió Olimar señalando la gran nave de su lado.- Pero una extraña fuerza atrajo a la nave hasta aquí, estrellándose en la superficie. Como puedes ver, está totalmente destrozada.

Tenía razón, la nave (o el "Dolphin"), era un transporte espacial con forma de cohete de colores rojo y blanco. Estaba totalmente estropeada, destrozada e inservible, e incluso se podían ver las piezas del Dolphin desperdigadas por el lugar. Lo único que parecía entero era una especie de antena parabólica situada en un lateral de la nave.

-Con lo que me costó repararla en el planeta Pikmin...- Dijo Olimar con la cabeza baja, al borde del llanto.- Lo peor de todo es que no podré volver a ver a mi mujer ni a mi hijo...

-Hey, no pierdas la esperanza, Olimar.- Dijo Link tratando de animarlo.

-No... Mi traje no podrá aguantar más.- Dijo él.- El aire del traje se acabará, y finalmente, terminaré inhalando grandes cantidades de oxígeno, que causará mi muerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, era una situación muy delicada para Olimar, y Link le quería ayudar de alguna forma. Él entendió que su traje le protegía del entorno de el mundo al que se encontraba, pero no para siempre, y además debía llegar a su mundo antes de que el traje fallase.

-Un momento...- Empezó a decir el hyliano pensativo.-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que aguantará tu traje?

-¿Eh?- Masculló el pequeño cosmonauta confundido.- Pues... No lo se con total certeza, el traje no sufrió daños, pero el depósito de aire está por la mitad, así que calculo un par de semanas aproximadamente.

-Pues ven conmigo.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Tenemos una nave y podríamos llevarte a tu mundo.

Olimar, confundido y emocionado al mismo tiempo, se levantó, dio unos pasos hacia Link y tomó sus manos en señal de agradecimiento, no podía contener sus lágrimas, la idea de volver a su hogar, de volver a ver a su familia, a sus amigos, ver a su hijo crecer... Le dio nuevas fuerzas para vivir una vez más.

-¿En serio me podréis llevar a mi mundo?- Dijo emocionado.

-Por supuesto.- Afirmó Link con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora debemos reunirnos con el resto de compañeros. Iremos hacia Ferngully.

Olimar asintió y empezaron su marcha en dirección Este.

Mientras tanto, Crysta, Vampy, Zak y Kairi seguían avanzando sin prisas hacia Ferngully (Crysta y Vampy iban volando a una corta distancia del resto). Mientras andaban, iban conversando.

-¿Cómo puede ser que ése monstruo destruye y devora tantos árboles? Es horrible.- Dijo Crysta mientras volaba cerca de Zak y Kairi.

-No es un monstruo.- Aclaró Zak.- Es una máquina.

-¿Que es una "máquina"?-Preguntó la hada con curiosidad.

-Pues es... No es un "alguien", es una "cosa".- Dijo el chico intentando dar una explicación razonable.

-Pero es horrible.

-Lo es si vives en un árbol.

-Yo vivo en un árbol...

Ante ésa respuesta, Zak no supo que decir, se quedó un poco chocado. Kairi y Vampy, que seguían la conversación desde cerca, no podían evitar dejar de desconfiar del muchacho rubio que les acompañaba. Para colmo de Kairi, Link se había ido sin mediar palabra, y desde su frustrante actuación previa ante el monstruo negro, desconfiaba de sus propias fuerzas.

-Crysta, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a Ferngully?- Proguntó Kairi.

-No falta mucho.- Respondio Crysta, luego se volvió a dirigir a Zak.- ¿Crees que esa máquina llegará a Ferngully?

- No, no, por supuesto que no.- Respondió Zak.- Digamos que está atrapada.

-¿Por ésas marcas rojas? ¿Son mágicas, verdad?- Preguntó la hada después de meditarlo un poco.

-¡Exacto!- Exclamó el muchacho sin acabar de creerlo.- Eres bastante lista, hada.

A Vampy y a Kairi cada vez les resultaba más falsa la explicación de Zak, mientras que a Crysta le fascinaba cada vez más. El grupo continuó adelante sin problemas, puesto que el trayecto fue tranquilo en aquel apacible bosque. Zak y Crysta continuaron conversando mientras que Vampy y Kairi (Que ya había perdido el miedo hacia el enorme murciélago) se mantenían al margen de sus conversaciones. Al cabo de unas horas el grupo llegó a Ferngully, un bosque repleto de vegetación, animales salvajes, enormes árboles centenarios (Entre éstos destacaba uno en particular, algo más alto que el resto) y un montón de hadas, éstas se sorprendieron al ver al grupo recién llegado.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludó Crysta a todos los presentes.

En el acto, apareció un hada, un chico, voló hasta Crysta con prisa y con preocupación.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Crysta?- Preguntó el chico alado.

-Fui al Monte Peligro y me encontré con un humano, Pips.- Respondió Crysta sonriente.

-¿Ésto es un humano?

Pips era un muchacho joven, con unas alas iguales a las de Crysta, de larga melena pelirroja, ojos verdes, esbelto y de orejas puntiagudas, Como vestimenta solo llevaba un taparrabos hecho de hojas amarillas y un par de aros en el bíceps izquierdo. Todas las hadas del lugar se alteraron ante la presencia de un humano en la zona, Kairi no entendía porqué causaba tanto revuelo la presencia de personas (Algunas miradas también se centraron en ella). Pips empezó a observar a Zak cada vez más de cerca.

-Es bastante pequeño ¿No?- Dijo Pips con una macabra sonrisa.

Luego, pegó un gran silbido, y, de la nada, apareció un colosal canguro. De su bolsa, el hijo del canguro sacó un objeto amarillo y liso. Pips, orgulloso, voló hasta estar sobre el objeto en cuestión (Él afirmaba que lo encontró por el bosque) y procedió a explica que era, a petición de el resto de hadas.

-Bueno... Es duro como una piedra, es liso, cuelga de él una liana...- Empezó a decir Pips con dificultad, puesto a que era la primera vez que intentaba describir el objeto.

Zak, de forma discreta, se subió al objeto y apretó un botón con el pie. Empezó a sonar la canción "Land of 1000 Dances" a todo volumen, ante eso, las hadas se espantaron y huyeron, ocultándose tras las hojas.

-¡Es un walkman, es música!- Dijo Zak tratando de calmar a las hadas.

Al momento, los habitantes del lugar empezaron a salir de sus escondites. Encontraron que la canción era pegadiza y la mayoría empezaron a bailar (Incluso Kairi, que fué animada por Crysta, empezó a bailar). Mientras tanto, llegaron Link y Olimar, agotados de tanto andar, empezaron a observar la escena con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?- Preguntó Link algo molesto.

-Oh... Hola Link.- Dijo Kairi algo nerviosa, dejando de bailar, luego miró al pequeño hombre que acompañaba al rubio.- ¿Quién es él?

-Soy el Capitán Olimar.- Dijo el hombrecillo.-Mantengo un acuerdo mutuo con él.

-¿Cual?

-Te lo contaré luego...- Dijo Link algo nervioso.

La "fiesta" transcurrió sin incidentes, la gente cada vez estaba más animada. Pocos notaron que Zak y Crysta se fueron tomados de la mano.

-Que romántico...- Dijo Kairi sonriendo.

-En mi tiempo tenías que esperar un par de meses para llegar a hacer eso...- Mustió Link.

-Eres un anticuado.- Respondió ella.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto del enorme árbol, una anciana hada, de larga cabellera blanca, ojos verdes y un vestido hecho a base de pétalos de flor, observaba con decepción un paisaje desolador. Un gran rastro de árboles cortados, la destrucción del bosque... Todos los árboles cortados tenían una gran"X" roja pintada en el tronco. También pudo observar cómo la enorme máquina, proveniente del Monte Peligro, se aproximaba hacia Ferngully, destrozando todo a su paso. Sobre las chimeneas se podía ver la gigantesca y terrorífica silueta de humo, disfrutando de la destrucción.

-Hexxus...- Mustió la anciana con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.


	12. Hexxus, el espíritu destructor

Crysta se encontraba junto a Zak, estaban frente a un gran árbol, al lado de un río apartado de las demás hadas, entre ellos avían despertado fuertes sentimientos que cada vez resultaba más difícil de controlar, es más, mientras estaban a solas, no pudieron evitar darse un tierno beso mutuamente. Ella se separó de él, decidida, fue a buscar a la hada más sabia para que ayudase a Zak a recuperar su tamaño normal.

-Espera aquí Zak.- Dijo Crysta empezando a volar con una sonrisa en los labios.- Voy a buscar a Magi, ella sabrá que hacer.

La pequeña hada se fue, dejando a Zak solo frente al árbol, éste posó su mano sobre el tronco, de forma extraña, notó un terrible dolor en la mano.

-¿Éste es el dolor del árbol?- Se preguntó él muy confuso y preocupado, Luego observó que el hermoso río se convirtió en un horrendo torrente de un espeso y maloliente líquido de color marrón.- ¿Diésel? Oh no... La niveladora...- Dijo fastidiado.

Crysta buscó por todo el bosque a la anciana hada, Magi Lune. Después de mucho buscar, la encontró sentada en una rama de un árbol, su cara reflejaba decepción.

-¡Magi! Oh Magi, tengo que explicarte tantas cosas...- Empezó a decir Crysta emocionada, Magi seguía con la mirada perdida.- Fui al Monte Peligro y encontré a un humano, también encontré a un par de viajeros muy singulares,y...- La muchacha hizo una breve pausa y se empezó a preocupar.- ¿Magi, qué pasa?

La anciana no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente miró a Crysta a los ojos y luego le señaló a la joven con la mirada hacia un desolador paisaje de árboles talados. Crysta se posó sobre uno de los árboles talados y posó una mano sobre él, sintiendo en ésta un horripilante dolor.

-Magi, ¿Puedes curarlo?- Preguntó la joven hada.

-No lo hizo la naturaleza.- Empezó a decir la anciana, poniéndose a la misma altura de Crysta.- No puedo curarlo, ni tampoco pararlo...

-Zak puede hacerlo.- Dijo Crysta con nuevas esperanzas.- Él y los suyos podrán detenerlo con sus marcas rojas...

Magi no contestó, simplemente señaló el árbol, mostrando la gran "X" roja en el tronco. Era más, todos los árboles cortados estaban marcados con la distintiva marca roja. La joven hada pudo ver a varios hombres cargando troncos en un camión.

-Los humanos lo han hecho...- Dijo Crysta horrorizada.- Lo hicieron todo...

Mientras tanto, Kairi, Link y Olimar se encontraban sentados sobre el walkman, conversando sobre quién era el pequeño cosmonauta que llegó a Ferngully acompañando a Link. Éste explicó la promesa que le hizo a Olimar para que regresase a su mundo, Kairi quedó incrédula aunque fue comprensiva, al fin y al cabo era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Dime una cosa Link.- Dijo Kairi, captando la atención del rubio.- ¿Como llegásteis hasta aquí?

-No hay mucho que decir.- Empezó hablar sin darle mayor importancia.- Un lagarto nos llevó hasta aquí. Primero nos quiso comer, pero luego creyó que éramos hadas.

-Ventajas de tener orejas puntiagudas.- Puntualizó Olimar.

Al momento, apareció Zak, llamando a Crysta a voces, pero fue interceptado por un furioso Pips.

-Dime Zak, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya lo sabes, ¡El Bosque!- Gritó furioso.- Tú sabes lo que pasa ¿Verdad?

Zak se giró, tratando dar la espalda a Pips, pero encontró a una multitud de hadas. El chico pudo divisar a Crysta, que se mostraba enfadada ante el humano.

-¡Me mentiste!- Exclamó indignada, luego se fue volando, tratando de perder de vista a Zak.

-Es cierto...- Dijo él con la mirada baja.- Los humanos han venido aquí a cortar árboles... ¡Y yo les ayudaba!

Todas las hadas presentes se disgustaron al oír esas palabras. En aquél mismo instante la hada anciana, Magi Lune, descendió desde las alturas, causando que todos se sorprendan ante su presencia.

-Los humanos han liberado a Hexxus.- Dijo con serenidad.- Seguidme...

Todas las hadas la siguieron sin dudarlo ni un segundo, dejando a Zak allí, de pie, sin saber que hacer, arrepentido por sus actos. Vampy, que observó la escena desde una rama, descendió al lado de Zak y posó una ala sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes? No eres tan malo para ser un humano, eres un tipo influyente.-dijo el murciélago, tratando de animar a Zak.

Al momento, Kairi, Olimar y Link se acercaron también.

-Chico, nosotros intentaremos ayudar a las hadas.- Dijo Link mirando a los ojos de Zak.- Si quieres remediar tus errores, puedes venir con nosotros.

-¡Demostremos nuestra valía!- Exclamó Kairi animada, al fin podría demostrar que era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

-Perderé un tiempo muy valioso...- Mustió Olimar.- Pero ellos se merecen ser ayudados. Contad conmigo.

Zak se animó y procedió a seguir a las hadas junto al resto del grupo. Se iban a enfrentar al ser que controlaba la enorme máquina que talaba los árboles, sin saber como vencerla, aunque eso no les importaba... Avanzaban sin temor alguno hacia el peligro que acechaba más adelante. Vampy, en cambio, echó a volar hacia otra dirección.

Mientras tanto, todas las hadas (Crysta y Pips se encontraban entre ellos) se reunieron en torno de Magi para poder escuchar su discurso.

-Somos los guardianes de los bosques, los protegemos, los curamos... Pero, a veces, nos olvidamos de la magia...- Dijo Magi, acto seguido, recogió una semilla de un higo que tenía a su lado.- El gran poder de la creación, reside en cada pequeña semilla.

Empezaron a aparecer pequeñas luces que provenían de tonas las plantas del bosque, todas iban ahia dónde se encontraba, los árboles se iluminaron con una inmaculada luz blanca. Varios árboles empezaron a entrelazarse para crear una especie de "fortaleza" (Zak pudo entrar en ella, pero Olimar, Link y Kairi no pudieron). Las luces entraron en contacto con Magi dándole poder, todas las hadas empezaron a volar al rededor de ella, excepto Crysta que fue a verla.

-No quiero perderte Magi.- Dijo ella apenada.

-No lo harás.- Respondió la anciana sonriendo.- Siempre me tendrás contigo, Crysta... Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé...

Acto seguido, desapareció, dejando tras de sí un montón de pequeñas luces azules ,que cada una entró en contacto a cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo a Zak. Un rato después pudieron salir de la "fortaleza-árbol", encontrándose cara a cara con Hexxus, el ente hecho de humo, controlando a la enorme máquina, destruyendo todo a su paso. Ante la presencia del espíritu destructivo, el cielo enrojeció. Las hadas utilizaron su poder para entrelazar ramas de barios árboles, creando un especie de muro a partir de ramas, Hexxus, mofándose de las hadas, cortó las ramas con uno de los "brazos" de la máquina (Utilizando una de las pinzas de metal), ante eso, la mayoría de hadas huyeron présas del pánico hacia la fortaleza-árbol buscando refugio.

-Huid, pequeños.- Se mofó Hexxus entre risas.- ¡No podréis escapar!

Kairi, Link y Olimar observaban la dramática escena desde una rama del gran árbol que se utilizaba como fortaleza.

-Es hora de actuar...- Dijo Kairi.- No podemos dejar que ésta gente sufra por culpa de esa cosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Link sin dejar de mirar al frente.- Kairi, será mejor que vengas conmigo, quizás tu arma le afecte.

-Ésa máquina se podrá apagar de algún modo.- Dijo Olimar.- Voy a comprobarlo.

Acto seguido, los tres descendieron de aquella rama y empezaron a correr si vacilación alguna hacia Hexxus. Mientras tanto, Zak se encontraba frente a la colosal máquina, a punto de ser aplastado, él se quedó paralizado ante la máquina, pero Vampy, que surgió de la nada, salvó a Zak por segunda vez, llevándoselo volando de allí.

-¡Tienes que llevarme hacia la niveladora!.- Exclamó Zak con prisa.

-¿Estás loco? No pienso morir aquí.- Dijo Vampy.

Ante ésto, Zak, golpeó los alambres de la sien izquierda de Vampy, causando que éstos empezaran a echar chispas, al acto, la mirada del murciélago cambió drásticamente, tenía una mirada desafiadora y una macabra sonrisa el la boca.

-Muy bien nene, ¡prepárate porque iremos a la GUERRA!- Dijo con un tono de voz extrañamente grave.

¡Si, mi capitán!- Exclamó el rubio.

El murciélago, con el muchacho agarrado con las patas traseras, voló directamente hacia la máquina, demasiado directo...

Mientras tanto, la aparición de diferentes seres oscuros bloquearon el paso a Kairi, Link y Olimar. Por su apariencia, se podía deducir que eran "sombras", los pequeños sincorazón negros.

-¿Más sincorazón?- Preguntó Link incrédulo.

-Eso parece.- Dijo Kairi invocando su llave-espada.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia (Olimar iba desarmado y no tenía manera de defenderse contra aquella amenaza). Link y Kairi empezaron a luchar contra aquellas bestias, dándoles muerte de manera simple con mandobles de sus armas, mientras que Olimar observaba desde una distancia prudencial. Todo parecía bien hasta que entraron en escena tres seres negros de gran tamaño con forma de mariposa negra (Iguales al monstruo que les atacó poco después de llegar en ese mundo).

-Otra vez no...- Mustió Kairi fastidiada.

-Tranquila, busca el momento justo para atacar.- Dijo Link con serenidad.- No cometas el mismo error.

La muchacha asintió, mientras que los tres monstruos les observaban desde las alturas con sus brillantes ojos morados. Olimar no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante la presencia de esos seres, pensó que todo sería más fácil con una gran superioridad numérica. Los horripilantes monstruos no tardaron en abrir sus terroríficas bocas para cargar energía, para, acto seguido, dispararla en forma de rayo. Link, que ya tenía cierta idea del comportamiento de esos seres, saltó hacia uno de ellos, se agarró a sus alas y se lo llevó hasta al suelo. El hyliano inmovilizo al monstruo e hizo que su cabeza apuntara hacia otro de los restantes que se mantenían en el aire. La criatura disparo su rayo, alcanzando directamente a uno de los suyos y acabando con su vida, el monstruo restante disparó es suyo hacia Link, causando que éste saliera despedido varios metros, cayera al suelo de espaldas y el monstruo que sostenía muriese. Kairi, decidida, miró hacia ése ser, ésta vez no podía fallar, tenía que abatirlo. Saltó directamente hacia el monstruo y éste empezó a batir sus alas, creando ráfagas de viento huracanados.

- ¡Ésta vez no!- Exclamó la muchacha con furia.

Estando en el aire, puso su llave-espada al frente y empezó a darle vueltas, cada vez más rápidas, disipando las ráfagas creadas por la criatura. El monstruo no pudo reaccionar, de forma inmediata. Kairi, atravesó el pecho de la criatura con una horripilante estocada. Cuando aterrizó, fue dónde se encontraba Link, que observó la actuación de la pelirroja atónito, ella le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Ahora ha ido mejor.- Dijo ella sonriente.

-Jovencita, tengo que admitirlo.- Dijo Link mientras se levantaba.- Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la máquina niveladora, dónde Zak volaba con Vampy hacia ella.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Iba diciendo el murciélago.

- Vampy, a la cabina, vamos a la cabina.- Le decía Zak con prisa.

Ambos ascendieron hasta verse cara a cara con Hexxus.

-¡Lárgate, rata voladora!- Dijo Hexxus

El espíritu golpeó uno de los megáfonos que se encontraban allí, éste fue directo hacia Vampy.

-Oh no, eso va a dole...- No pudo acabar la frase, pues el megáfono le dio de lleno, provocando que éste cayera y Zak también.

El muchacho se estampó contra el parabrisas de la máquina, descendiendo lentamente. Él intentó llamar a los pilotos, ellos, confundidos se acercaron al parabrisas para examinar mejor lo que se estampó contra él. De repente, la cara de Hexxus se posó frente al cristal con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Muchachos, hora de trabajar.- Dijo con tono burlón.

Cuando los trabajadores vieron ése rostro, les entró el pánico y huyeron histéricos de la cabina, ante eso, Zak, intentó saltar hacia la puerta, pero sólo llegó a agarrar la palanca para abrir el compartimento, era tan grande que no se podía agarrar bien y lentamente se resbalaba. Estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque Pips le agarró la mano y le ayudó a subir.

-Necesitas un par de alas.

El rubio se coló por la ventana (Siendo ayudado por Pips), accediendo al interior de la cabina. Mientras tanto, Hexxus empezó a serrar el gran árbol dónde estaban las demás hadas, causando que cayeran hojas y frutas de él. Tratando de evitar lo peor, Zak anduvo por el cuadro de mandos y, con un gran esfuerzo, llego a la llave de contacto de la niveladora (Era tan grande como él) y le dió una vuelta. Las sierras mecánicas se pararon, los motores dejaron de rugir, las chimeneas dejaron de emitir humo.

-No... ¿Qué pasa?- Empezó a mustiar Hexxus con preocupación.- No... NO... ¡NO!- El ente se desvaneció creando un largo silencio... ¿Todo acabó? Todo apuntaba a una respuesta negativa. La tierra empezó a temblar, los cristales de la cabina se rompieron (Haciendo que Zak cayese de allí, pero sin lastimarse). De la parte superior de la niveladora emergió una terrorífica figura, una figura con forma de esqueleto negro, envuelto con una "túnica" de lodo verdoso, en su interior emergían fieras llamas. Su rostro calaverítico mostró una macabra sonrisa.

-Ése es su aspecto real.- Dijo Link algo intimidado por la gigantesca figura.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados ante la verdadera forma de Hexxus, parecía la reencarnación de la muerte y la destrucción. Entonces Crysta recordó las palabras de Magi, su mentora: "La magia de la creación reside en la mas pequeña semilla". Decidida, tomó una diminuta semilla de un higo que estaba a su lado, lo miró y luego miró a Hexxus. Tenía un plan, así que echó a volar directa hacia Hexxus, pero no pudo llegar a él, un campo de fuerza oscura le protegía, y la pequeña hada revotó, cayendo al suelo de forma violenta. Kairi vio lo sucedido y arrancó a correr hacia Hexxus.

-¡¿Adonde vas?!- Gritó Link incrédulo.

-¡A buscar su punto débil!- Respondió ella mientras se alejaba.

-Deberíamos ayudarla.- Dijo Olimar mirando al hyliano.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Mustó Link.- ¡Vamos!

La pelirroja avanzaba sin miedo alguno hasta la enorme máquina, pudo ver que Hexxus posó sus manso sobre el gran árbol, causando que la vitalidad de éste disminuyera lentamente (Las hojas se secaban y los frutos se pudrían).

-Es hora de usar el amuleto.- Dijo Kairi mirando el objeto que le dieron Aerith y León.

El amuleto empezó a flotar en frente suyo, el dibujo gravado en la superficie (una lanza) empezó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada. Ésta luz captó la atención de Hexxus, que dejó de tocar el gran árbol. El amuleto desapareció, dejando sólo a la vista una esfera de luz dorada, que inmediatamente ascendió a los cielos, para después emitir un rayo de mismo color hacia la tierra, se pudo escuchar un extraño sonido cuando éste apareció en frente de Kairi (El sonido de un grito de guerra proveniente de un grupo de soldados). Al final de ese rayo de luz, emergió una figura humana, la luz cesó, dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad, frente a Kairi, dándole la espalda, fornido, de pelo negro corto, vestía una túnica azul más una armadura dorada con protecciones en brazos y piernas,llevaba unas sandalias (Equipo militar de la Grecia clásica), como arma, tenía una lanza plateada en su mano derecha.

-¿Prostagma?- Dijo el hombre mirando a Kairi de reojo por encima de su propio hombro.

-Esto... ¿Puedes ayudarme a eliminar ésa amenaza?-Preguntó Kairi algo confusa.

-¡Kalos!- Exclamo el sujeto, acto seguido, pegó un enorme salto y atacó de forma directa a Hexxus, clavando su lanza en el campo de fuerza, desgarrando su protección lentamente. Kairi se sumó al ataque, ayudando al guerrero a abrir una brecha en el campo de fuerza, haciéndola más grande. Link fué a ver a Crysta, que se encontraba medio inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el hyiliano preocupado.

Ella, que se encontraba tumbada, junto a Zak y Pips, le tendió a Link (Olimar estaba a su lado) la semilla en plena germinación.

-Debes introducir ésta semilla al interior de Hexxus.- dijo la hada con dificultad.

-Podré hacerlo.- Dijo Link tomando la semilla que Crysta le tendió.- Necesitare la ayuda de Pips y Olimar.

Todos asintieron, ideando un plan. Pips agarró a Link por los brazos y le llevó directo a Hexxus, que volvió a atacar el gran árbol, mientras Olimar estaba agarrado a la espalda de Link (Parecía una mochila). Aterrizaron junto a Kairi y el misterioso guerrero.

-Mantened ésa brecha abierta.- Dijo Link dirigiéndose a ambos.

Acto seguido, él entró al campo de fuerza con Olimar en su espalda. Al entrar tuvieron una extraña sensación de vacío, sentían que la oscuridad les rodeaba. Link le dió la semilla a Olimar.

-Segunda parte del plan.- Dijo el hyliano confiando en sí mismo.

-Esta parte no me gusta...- Respondió Olimar.

Link agarró a Olimar y lo lanzó directo a la cara de Hexxus. Cuando Olimar estuvo a la altura de Hexxus, ése empezó a reír a carcajadas a causa de su aspecto, cosa que él aprovechó para lanzar la semilla en la boca del espíritu. Al entrar la semilla al cuerpo de Hexxus, el campo de fuerza implosionó, causando que Link y Olimar saliesen disparados por los aires, mientras que Kairi fue protegida por el guerrero, evitando la onda expansiva. El cuerpo de Hexuxus se empezó a llenar de plantas que germinaban sin cesar. Ante eso, todas las hadas salieron del gran árbol como un enjambre en su gran frenesí, su presencia causaba la germinación más rápida de las plantas del cuerpo de Hexxus. El guerrero invocado por Kairi dio un gran grito de guerra alzando su lanza, causando que unas tenues llamas azules rodeasen a cada uno de los presentes, aumentando su poder. Al final las plantas se hicieron enormes, destruyeron la colosal máquina y encerró a Hexxus entre ellas. Dónde antes había la cabeza de Hexxus, apareció una enorme cerradura brillante, de color blanco. La llave-espada de Kairi reaccionó ante ello, la muchacha apunto a la cerradura con su arma, ésta disparó un pequeño rayo de luz salió de la punta de la espada, impactando en la cerradura. Al final, todo acabó: Hexxus fue derrotado, el bosque se salvó y Kairi demostró su valía...


	13. Al fin la calma, el bosque está en paz

Link empezó a abrir los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, durante el combate salió disparado y se golpeó con un tronco. Cuando empezó a serenarse notó que se encontraba tumbado en el raso, también notó que Kairi estaba mirándole.

-¿Ganamos?- Preguntó él un poco ido.

-Si... Gracias al trabajo de todos.- Respondió sonriendo, ella se sentía alegre. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, éste aceptó la ayuda de Kairi.

-Un momento, ¿¡Y Olimar!?- Preguntó Link con prisa, incorporandose rapidamente.

-No te preocupes, se despertó antes que tú.- Respondió ella.- Vamos, nos están esperando.

Ambos empezaron a andar (Link lo hacía con dificultad). Llegaron al gran árbol, dónde se encontraba el resto del grupo, la mayoría de los presentes agradecieron a los recién llegados el esfuerzo que hicieron para ayudarles.

-Gracias, a todos.- Dijo -Crysta con una sonrisa.- El bosque ésta a salvo de Hexxus, y nunca volverá.

-Pero los humanos si.- Dijo Zak apenado.- Es por eso que me debo ir. Una parte de mí desea permanecer aquí

-Una parta de ti siempre permanecerá a aquí...- Respondió ella comprensiva. Luego, tomó una semilla del suelo y se la dio a Zak.- Recuérdalo, recuérdalo todo.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, su mirada se encontró con la de Pips, éstos se dieron un apretón de manos (Para Pips era raro, pues era la primera vez que realizaba ese saludo).

- Quedate el walckman, tío.- Dijo Zak sonriente y levantando el pulgar.

-Gracias, "tío"- Respondió Pips imitando el gesto.

Luego se topó con los "viajeros": Kairi, Link y Olimar (Los dos últimos algo adoloridos).

-Has enmendado tus errores al fin.- Dijo Link sonriendo

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Zak.- Dijo Kairi

-Si, eres un chico inteligente.- Acabó Olimar con serenidad.

-Gracias chicos...- Zak dió un corto abrazo a los tres. Cuando se separaron él continuó andando, Crysta recitó un encantamiento. Ése encantamiento llegó a Zak, devolviéndolo a su estatura original, siguió andando hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Vio a Vampy debajo del megáfono que Hexxus le arrojó, Zak, preocupado, fue a socorrer al murciélago: Le quitó el megáfono de encima y lo posó sobre su mano con sumo cuidado, empezó a acariciarle la sien con el dedo hasta que entró en contacto con los alambres del animal. Al momento, Vampy despertó, miró a Zak horrorizado.

-¡He encogido!- Exclamó el murciélago, luego se fue volando.

El muchacho plantó la semilla que Crysta le dio, la hada, con un movimiento de mano, hizo germinar la semilla de forma extraordinaria, devolviendo parte del color verde al lugar lleno de árboles cortados. El muchacho miró con asombro ése hecho y luego se fue junto los antiguos conductores de la niveladora, sus compañeros de trabajo.

Al cabo de un rato Kairi, Link y Olimar procedían en marcharse.

-Un momento, Link ¿Te acuerdas dónde dejamos la nave?- Preguntó Kairi confundida.

-¿Yo? Pues no.- Respondió Link sin dar mucha importancia.

-¿¡Y como la encontraremos!?- Exclamó ella con algo de desesperación.

-Creo que os puedo ayudar.- Dijo Olimar pensativo.- Por suerte, una de las pocas piezas que funcionan de mi nave, el "Dolphin", es el radar. Podremos encontrar esa nave.

Kairi notó un gran alivio, las palabras de Olimar eran de lo más reconfortantes. Los tres iniciaron su marcha hacia su nave, guiados por Olimar, pero Crystsa y Pips les interceptaron.

-¿Vosotros también os marcháis?- Preguntó Crysta.

-Si... Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino.- Respondió Kairi apenada.

-No os podemos pedir que os quedéis.- Empezó a decir la hada con la mirada baja, pero después la alzó con una sonrisa.- Solo os podemos dar nuestra humilde gratitud. Gracias...

Crysta y Pips hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de gratitud y respeto, los otros tres imitaron el gesto en señal de respeto. Se despidieron mutuamente, y, en silencio, Kairi, Link y Olimar se adentraron a las profundidades del bosque en pos de la Nave Gumi.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo lejano, se podía divisar una nave después de aterrizar de forma brusca en plena llanura, de ella, salieron dos figuras, un pequeño hombre con un cohete incrustado en la cabeza y a un muchacho de negro carente de brazo derecho, eran Gant y N. Gin.

-¿Has perdido tu habilidad de aterrizar o qué?- Preguntó el hombre de negro muy molesto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya quedado sin energía en pleno vuelo.- Se defendió el cyborg.

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que llegó una patrulla de soldados armados con fusiles de asalto. La pareja se percató de su presencia y dejaron de discutir.

-El jefe os quiere ver.- Dijo uno de los soldados.

Ambos se sorprendieron y sintieron algo de temor ante ese hecho. En silencio, los dos siguieron a los soldados por las verdes llanuras bañadas por el sol veraniego, hasta llegar a lo que antaño fue un hermoso castillo blanco con altísimas torres (Algo reformado y reconvertido en base de operaciones). Entraron por la gran puerta custodiada por un par de guardias armados, caminaron por los pasillos de mármol iluminados por tenues luces situadas en las paredes, en silencio. Si el jefe les quería ver no quería decir nada bueno. El eco de sus pasos era omnipresente, llegaron a una gran cámara, bastante necesitada de luz, dónde el suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa moqueta de tonos cálidos, habían varios ventanales tapados por cortinas rojas, dando una apariencia oscura al lugar, al fondo de la sala había un enorme mueble biblioteca y una mesa de despacho (junto a su silla). Los presentes pudieron divisar con un poco de dificultad a una figura tras la mesa, las sombras le rodeaban, impidiendo que los presentes le viesen la cara, aunque su mera presencia ponía a cualquiera nervioso (Lo más visible era la tenue luz de un puro consumiéndose lentamente).

-Señor, ya están aquí.- Dijo uno de los soldados saludándolo posando su mano en sufrente.

-Dejadnos solos.- Dijo el hombre tras la mesa con serenidad.

Los soldados obedecieron y salieron de la sala, dejando a Gant y N. Gin frente al misterioso hombre.

-Así que fallasteis...- Dijo el hombre sin despegar la mirada en los otros dos presentes, su voz ronca y fría, causaba respeto a Gant y N. Gin.

-Perdone jefe, le juro que no volverá a pasar.- Empezó a disculparse N. Gin.- Si nos diese otra oportunidad...

-¡Silencio!- Exclamó el jefe.- Primero la princesa del corazón y el sujeto resucitado escapan de éste mundo, luego el agente enemigo escapa de las mazmorras con la ayuda de ése maldito encapuchado y ahora nos acechan desde las sombras, luego vosotros no sois capaces de capturar a ésos dos en Vergel Radiante, y por último recibo la noticia de que Hexxus ha caído... ¿Como os creéis que me siento?

-Pero jefe.- Empezó a decir Gant, tratando de excusarse.- La muchacha y el de las orejas puntiagudas son más poderosos de lo que esperaba, no creo que vuelva a...

-¡Cállate!- Gritó el jefe golpeando la mesa con el puño.- No busques excusas, sois unos inútiles, ¿No podéis con una niñita y un semi-humano?. Pero, por lo menos, aún quedan camaradas de confianza... Señor Mann, acérquese...

Desde las sombras, apareció un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido con un elegante traje gris con corbata y zapatos a juego, a su espalda tenía un misterioso dispositivo (Su forma se asemejaba a una araña), tenía el pelo corto y canoso, ojos oscuros fríos y una expresión maliciosa.

-Hola caballeros, soy Gray Mann, mucho gusto.- Dijo el anciano con una interesada sonrisa.- Jefe, ¿me podrías prestar a éste par de jóvenes para un proyecto personal?

-Por supuesto, mátalos si quieres.- Respondió el jefe sin pudor.

-Si que nos tiene en estima...- Murmuró N. Gin con sarcasmo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Gray con una sonrisa aún más marcada.- Voleph, pasa, saluda a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una enorme figura, era un hombre, llevaba una pesada armadura negra con la parte del pecho, espalda y el brazo derecho amarillos,llevaba la un par de hombreras, la hombrera derecha era amarilla y redondeada mientras que la izquierda era negra con tres grandes pinchos asomando, su cabeza estaba oculta tras una máscara protectora de metal negro mate, lo único que se veía eran sus pequeños y fríos ojos marrones, el hombre en sí solo se podía describir como una enorme mole, su brazo derecho era un poco más grueso que el otro, además acababa en una especie de garra de cinco dedos (Se desconocía si esa garra era parte de la armadura o era su mano auténtica). El hombre avanzó hasta llegar al lado de Gray, sus pasos pesados resonaban en la habitación con un sonido metálico.

-¿Son ellos?- Preguntó secamente, su voz era ronca y demacrada.

-Exacto.- Respondió Gray.

- No quiero trabajar con un medio-hombre y un manco.- Dijo Voleph mirando fijamente a Gant y a N. Gin.

-Hace honor a su fama.- Murmuró Gant, hablando consigo mismo.- Fama de bastardo sin corazón.

-Preparémonos, las máquinas tienen que estar listas de inmediato.- Exclamó Gray dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Voleph le siguió, mientras que N. Gin y Gant se quedaron perplejos.

-¡¿A qué esperáis inútiles?!- Gritó el jefe con ira. Los dos se apresuraron a irse de la sala, preguntándose qué tendrán que hacer, estando a las órdenes de Gray Mann. Máquinas...

En las profundidades del inmenso bosque, Kairi, Link y Olimar encontraron la Nave Gumi, el "Ícaro II". Se quedaron enfrente de la nave.

-Olimar, ¿Podrás enseñarme a pilotar?- Preguntó la muchacha con algo de vergüenza.

-Puedo enseñarte de camino a mi mundo.- Respondió Olimar con amabilidad.

-No perdamos tiempo, vayamos al mundo de Olimar.- Dijo Link animado.- Quiero ver más mundos.

-En el mío hay muy poco oxígeno.- Puntualizó el cosmonauta.- Así que será mejor que no salgáis de la nave cuando lleguemos.

El trío entraron en la nave, los motores se encendieron, emitiendo un poderoso estruendo, la nave se elevó y salió disparada directa al cielo. Se dirigían al planeta Hocotate, el mudo de Olimar.

* * *

**Hola a todos y perdonen la demora.**

**Ya se que es un poco tarde y obvio pero enfin, mas vale aclararlo.**

**Como sabrán, el único personaje de mi invención es Gant. Personajes como N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot) es creación de Naughty Dog y propiedad de Sierra Entertainment (Al menos en la actualidad, creo), Voleph (Dragon Valor) es creación y propiedad de Namco y Gray Mann (Tam fortress 2, o al menos en el cómic de éste) es creación y propiedad de Valve.**

**Bien, aclarado ésto, disfruten y perdonen las molestias.**

**¡Saludos!**


	14. Noticias frescas

Después de un tiempo bagando por la inmensidad del espacio, la Nave Gumi llegó al mundo de Olimar. El pequeño cosmonauta, que pilotaba la nave con gran maestría, aterrizó suavemente sobre la superficie del planeta, al lado de una ciudad. Él se levantó de la silla del piloto.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado...-Olimar empezó a hablar con algo de pesar.- Kairi, recuerda lo que te enseñé.

-Intentaré pilotar la nave como me has enseñado.- Respondió Kairi con algo de nerviosismo.

Olimar le dio un corto abrazo a Kairi en señal de despedida, luego, le dio la mano a Link.

-Gracias, me salvasteis la vida.- Dijo Olimar emocionado.- No tengo palabras de describir lo que siento ahora mismo.

-No hacen falta las palabras.- Dijo Link con serenidad.- Seguramente querrás ver a tu familia, ve sin dudarlo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó Kairi.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Olimar de forma inmediata.- Tarde o temprano.

No dijeron nada más, las palabras sobraban en ése momento. En silencio, Olimar avanzó hacia la salida de la nave, pisar otra vez el suelo de su planeta era una sensación de lo más reconfortante, con alegría en el rostro se quitó su casco transparente e infló sus pulmones de aquel aire casi carente de oxígeno (Ése aire es el que los de su especie respiran). Kairi cerró la escotilla para evitar que entrase mucho aire de aquel mundo, desde la ventana, se despidió de Olimar con la mano.

-Esto... ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kairi?- Preguntó Link confuso.

-De momento tendremos que salir de este mundo, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.-Respondió Kairi algo pensativa, fastidiando las ganas de explorar que tenía Link.- Los niveles de oxígeno son bajos, creo que será mejor volver a Vergel Radiante.

La muchacha fue al asiento del piloto y agarró los controles, se quedó un momento en silencio, dio un largo suspiro y encendió los motores. La nave empezó a despegar lentamente, se dirigió directa hacia al cielo, llegando al espacio. Una vez allí, la velocidad de la nave descendió drásticamente.

-Bueno... Estamos vivos.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya, gracias.- Dijo la pelirroja sarcástica.- Es bueno saber que confían en ti.

Link iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el gran monitor de la nave, en la pantalla apareció la palabra "Signal entry" seguido de un pequeño pitido. Kairi fue a ver que pasaba, dejando el asiento del piloto libre, pulsó el botón de "Aceptar" y la imagen de Cid apareció en el monitor.

-Cid, ¿Como puedes contactar con nosotros?- Preguntó Kairi.

- El Ícaro II puede aceptar transmisiones desde largas distancias.- Dijo Cid con orgullo, aunque luego se puso serio.- ¿Cerrasteis una cerradura?

-Si, apareció una y la cerré con la llave-espada.- Respondió ella.- ¿Hice mal?

-No, para nada.- Exclamó Cid.- Pero ahora ha aparecido otra cerradura en otro mundo, os enviaré las coordenadas.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella, luego se le formuló una pregunta en la mente.- Cid, ¿El sujeto del amuleto de invocación habla nuestro idioma?

-¿Te refieres a Arkantos?- Dijo Cid con tranquilidad.- Habla nuestro idioma, aunque a veces habla en un idioma antiguo que ni siquiera Merlín entiende, pero él os entiende perfectamente.

-Una cosa más, Cid- Dijo Link con prisa.- ¿Como demonios te has metido aquí dentro?

-Luego te lo explico.- Dijo Kairi ante la mirada confusa de Cid.- Iremos a ése mundo a por la cerradura.

-Mejor, ya sebéis que la aparición de un cerradura causa un grave peligro al mundo, un sincorazón puede devorar el núcleo del mundo, osea, su corazón.- Dijo Cid muy serio.- No se cuánto nos queda de tiempo antes de que deforme el mundo en cuestión...

-Pero sin presiones ¿Vale?- Dijo Yuffie, apareciendo de forma repentina al lado de Cid.

La conexión se cortó y la nave se quedó en silencio. Kairi se sentó de nuevo al asiento del piloto, y puso rumbo en pos de el mundo indicado en las coordenadas.

-Que los dioses nos protejan.- Dijo Link con algo de temor.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!- Exclamó Kairi cansada.

Mientras tanto, Gant, se encontraba de pie, frente a una enorme montaña nevada, mirándola fijamente. Todo el paisaje que le rodeaba estaba nevado, el helado viento que soplaba fuertemente se calaba en los huesos, no habían plantas, animales, nada... Ése desolador paisaje carecía de vida. Una enorme figura se acercó a él por la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Vuelve al trabajo.- Dijo la amenazante voz de Voleph.

-¿Te importaría dejar de poner ése tono de superioridad?- Respondió Gant sin apartar la mirada del frente.- Has hecho que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿¡Te atreves a responderme!?- Exclamó la enorme mole muy molesto.- ¡Te estás buscando la ruina, niñito!

Gant se giró, quedándose mirando los desafiantes ojos de Voleph. Su mirada causaría temor a cualquiera, pero Gant se las ingenió para aguantarle la mirada, con algo de dificultad. Los dos enmascarados, Voleph con su máscara negra y Gant con su máscara plateada, compartían una mirada asesina mutua con sus ojos marrones repletos de odio cruzándose entre sí.

-Los que sois como tú me ponéis enfermo.- Dijo el hombre de negro sin apartar la mirada.

Voleph iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido pon N. Gin, que apareció de forma repentina.

-Chicos, el señor Mann nos reclama.- Dijo el pequeño cyborg con algo de alarma.- Tenemos que terminar con ésas máquinas de una vez, además, se acerca una ventisca.

Gant y Voleph se miraron con recelo, pero, luego, accedieron a seguir a N. Gin en dirección a lo que parecía ser un colosal vehículo azul, con tracción oruga, con antenas y pararrayos a la parte superior del vehículo, mientras que el viento empezaba a soplar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, en otro lugar de aquel mundo...

La nave "Ícaro II" se aproximaba a alta velocidad a la superficie nevada de ése mundo, en medio de la ventisca. Kairi, que intentaba realizar un aterrizaje forzoso, había perdido el control de la nave y luchaba por recuperar-lo, consiguiendo estabilizarla lo suficiente por no realizar un picado. La nave aterrizó de forma muy violenta, dañando la parte inferior del fuselaje y levantando una espesa cortina de nieve-polvo. La escotilla se abrió, donde salieron Kairi y Link, ambos magullados y mareados (Link presentaba algunas heridas sangrantes en ambos brazos y otra en la frente).

-¿Estás bien, Link?- Preguntó Kairi intentando reponerse.- ¿Link?

La muchacha se giró y vio a Link al suelo, medio inconsciente. Con prisa, le ayudó a levantarse, pudo apreciar que pesaba bastante, así que le costó un poco levantar al hyliano.

-Que golpe más tonto...- Dijo Link un poco ido.

La pelirroja se pasó el brazo de Link por encima de sus hombros e intentó iniciar la marcha en busca de ayuda, pues la nave había perdido toda su energía, la temperatura de su interior era tan baja como el exterior. Entre la espesa ventisca se pudo divisar una sombra humana dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡No mováis ni un pelo, gusanos!- Dijo una voz desgarrada, proveniente del sujeto frente suyo.

-Espera, no creo que sean una amenaza.- Dijo otro sujeto, al lado del otro. Éste se acercó, Kairi pudo observar al hombre que se encontraba frente suyo. Era un hombre adulto, su expresión parecía amable, de estatura media, presentaba una ligera barba mal afeitada, llevaba un pantalón de trabajo marrón (Pantalón de peto), una camiseta roja, botas marrones, rodilleras amarillas, un guante de soldador amarillo en su mano derecha, gafas de soldador y un casco de obrero amarillo, iba armado con una escopeta con un extraño dispositivo de color rojo en la parte superior de ésta. El hombre se quedó mirando a la muchacha.

-Por favor... Ayuda...- Dijo Kairi con mucha dificultad. El inmenso frío debilitaba a la joven de manera muy acelerada (Sus ropas no ayudaban tampoco).

-Hmmm... Descuida.- Dijo el hombre después de meditarlo un poco.- Hey tú, ayudame con ése.

-¿Es necesario?- Dijo el otro hombre con fastidio, dejándose ver finalmente. Era un hombre fornido, vestía una camisa roja, pantalones y botas militares marrones, una cinta negra colgada en su hombro que "atravesaba" su pecho en diagonal, dónde colgaban un par de granadas amarillas, su expresión era ruda, aunque la mitad de su cara era ocultada por un casco plateado militar, también presentaba una ligera barba en el rostro, como arma llevaba un imponente lanzacohetes sobre su hombro.- Engineer, ¿Crees que ése de allí sobrevivirá?

-Si, Doc sabrá que hacer con ése, tendrás que cargar con él, Soldier.- Respondió con rudeza, el Soldier empezó a refunfuñar insultos, pero accedió.- No te preocupes muchacha, te vamos ayudar.

-Je... No me gustaría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo.- Respondió el Soldier con sorna.- Cuándo Doc empieza a cortar piel es difícil pararlo

-¡Cállate!

El Soldier cargó con Link y con su propio lanzacohetes, uno en cada hombro, demostrando una fuerza más que considerable, mientras que el Engineer ayudó a Kairi a andar entre la espesa ventisca. Al poco rato, llegaron a lo que antes fue un pequeño pueblo (Todos los edificios eran de madera), reconvertido en una base. El Engineer abrió la puerta de madera de una de las cabañas, e invitó a Kairi a pasar. Dentro de la habitación habían un par de butacas al lado de una estufa de leña que estaba encendida, además de una mesa con algunas sillas.

-Ponte cómoda, voy a llamar a los demás chicos.- Dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

- Espera, ¿Y mi amigo?- Preguntó Kairi algo alarmada.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió el con una sonrisa en la cara.- El Medic se cuidará de él, el Soldier lo llevó con él.

-Tenéis nombres muy raros.- Mustió la pelirroja.

-No son nuestros nombres.- Respondió con mucha seriedad.- Son nuestras especialidades como mercenarios... Pero estoy hablando demasiado, trata de descansar.

-Un momento.- Exclamó tomando la atención del Engineer.- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? No nos conocemos de nada.

-En estos tiempos es mejor ayudar a los necesitados, lo último que necesitamos son enemigos.- Dijo el hombre con tono amable.- Descansa, y no te preocupes... Estás a salvo.

-Espera, no te he dicho mi nombre.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-No lo hagas.- Respondió él mientras se alejaba.- Aquí nadie tiene nombre.

Después de éso el Engineer salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, dejando a Kairi sola en esa cabaña de madera. En ese momento empezó a preguntarse si hizo bien en pedirles ayuda, era gente muy rara y encima estaban armados, Link estaría sometido a los tratamientos médicos de un doctor sin escrúpulos y encima tenían que buscar la cerradura en ése mundo desolado... Con todas ésas cosas en la cabeza, Kairi dejó caerse sobre la butaca frente la estufa, el cansancio y el frío dejaron mella en ella. El calor de la estufa la reconfortó, empezó a entrarle sueño, luchó para mantenerse despierta pero sucumbió ante la tranquilidad que había en la habitación.


	15. La tranquilidad después de la tormenta

Kairi abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando el precioso cielo azul. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, fijándose en el lugar dónde se encontraba. La arena, las palmeras, las olas... Ésa isla que era tan familiar para ella.

-No puede ser...- Mustió sin poder creerlo.- Son las Islas del Destino...

Empezó a andar, notando la arena bajo sus pies, la suave y fresca brisa ondeaba su cabello rojizo. Estar otra vez allí, no podía creerlo ¿Qué pasó con la ventisca? ¿Y su misión? ¿Y Link? De repente, una voz muy familiar hizo acto de presencia detrás suyo.

-¡Kairi!- Llamó la voz.

La muchacha se volteó con asombro, al ver el muchacho que la llamó se quedó conmocionada, sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos. Ése chico que tan bien conocía, su amigo, su rescatador, su corazón en sí mismo. Era un muchacho joven, de la misma altura que Kairi, tenía el cabello de punta castaño, unos intensos ojos azules, una expresión jovial y alegre, vestía un especie de mono negro sin mangas (La parte de las piernas era ancha y le llegaba por las rodillas), una chaqueta de manga corta también negra, , unos grandes zapatos amarillos, guantes sin dedos negros y un colgante colgado en su cuello con forma de corona plateada. La muchacha pudo reaccionar, al fin, empezó a correr hacia el muchacho, lanzándose a él en un intento de abrazo. Ambos cayeron, Kairi quedó encima de el muchacho.

-Sora...- Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Hola.- Respondió él de la misma forma.

Los dos se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante unos instantes, perdiéndose en sus ojos, sus rostros empezaron a ruborizarse.

-Kairi, creo que no me podré levantar contigo encima.- Dijo Sora sonriente.

-Oh, perdona. Se disculpó la muchacha aún más ruborizada.

Kairi se levantó y ayudó a Sora tendiéndole la mano, éste aceptó la ayuda de buen grato. Los dos quedaron de pie frente a frente, Kairi quería explicarle muchas cosas, sus aventuras vividas hasta ahora, sus experiencias, escuchar las historias de Sora, permanecer junto a él... Sin mediar palabra, Kairi le dio, finalmente, un fuerte abrazo a Sora, éste correspondió al abrazo de forma instantánea. Ella deseaba que ése momento no terminara nunca...

-Kairi, aléjate de él.- Dijo una voz detrás suyo

Ella se giró un poco para ver quién dijo éso, era Link, su expresión reflejaba seriedad, e incluso enfado, su mano estaba agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, apunto de desenvainar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó confusa.- Él se Sora, el chico que me salvó, díselo Sora.

Kairi se volvió hacia él, aunque lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba. Sora había cambiado, su piel y su cabello eran negros, sus ojos azules fueron remplazados por dos luces amarillas inquietantes, su sincera sonrisa era ahora una sádica sonrisa con dientes afilados. Kairi, presa del miedo, no pudo evitar separarse del muchacho y retroceder un par de pasos, se giró para ver a Link.

-¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó confundida

No hubo respuesta, Sora dio un gran salto, abalanzándose hacia Link, éste no pudo evitar el ataque de aquel ente oscuro. Sora quedó sobre Link, clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, a pesar de eso, Link seguía de pie, mirando directamente los ojos de Sora. Kairi no podía contener su expresión de horror.

-Esto es solo el principio...- Dijo una oscura voz detrás suyo. Ella se giró y su horror fue en aumento al ver al hombre se encontraba allí. Era alto, embutido en ésa larga "túnica" negra que ella conocía tan bien, sus ojos dorados, su cabello azul largo, su cicatriz con forma de "X"... Ella no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

-Saïx...- Dijo con temor en su voz.

-Aún eres una inútil, perderás a todos los que te rodean.- Dijo Saïx, burlándose de ella.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo...

-No...No...- Iba diciendo ella mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos. Seguía repitiendo lo mismo, cayendo sorbe sus rodillas, el pánico se apoderaba lentamente de ella... No podía creerlo...

De repente, abrió los ojos con agitación, lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera de la habitación dónde se encontraba. Estaba tumbada en una cama, tapada con una manta blanca algo gruesa. Ella aún estaba agitada, notaba que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse del pecho.

-¿Un sueño?- Se preguntó confusa. Seguía nerviosa, jadeante, asustada... Empezó a fijarse en la habitación, era amplia, con las paredes de madera, una multitud de camas iguales a la suya (Un total de nueve) y una estufa de leña al centro. Ya más calmada, se levantó de la cama y empezó a inspeccionar el habitáculo dónde se encontraba, observó que una de las múltiples camas se encontraba alguien durmiendo. La muchacha se acercó con prudencia a la cama para examinarla, al ver quién se encontraba allí, sintió alivio. El individuo que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama era Link, tenía la frente y los brazos vendados, no se había inmutado de la presencia de la joven.

-Al menos tu puedes dormir...- Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

De repente, se oyeron disparos al exterior, causando el sobresalto de Kairi y que Link se despertase. Éste, empezó a observar a su alrededor y, finalmente, vio a Kairi.

-Buenos días.- Dijo él con los ojos un poco turbios, se los frotó un poco y luego se fijó en la joven.- ¿Dónde pusiste tu vestido rosa?

La chica se fijo en el detalle que señaló el hyliano, sólo llevaba puesta la blusa blanca que solía llevar debajo del vestido. De forma inmediata, su rostro se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta con prisa, se fue sin mediar palabra, pensando en quién se atrevió a quitarle el vestido. Link, por su parte, empezó a levantarse. La muchacha localizó su vestido al lado de un abrigo marrón largo, colgados en la cabecera de su cama. Link, por su parte se abrigó con su chaqueta verde y se dispuso a salir, dejando su espada y su gorro junto a su cama.

Pasado un rato, ambos salieron de la cabaña de madera, el sol bañaba las rocosas llanuras nevadas de aquel sitio, ya quedaban pocos vestigios de la ventisca, se podían divisar árboles a la lejanía (Como pinos o abetos) y vieron a dos individuos, uno era un hombre alto y algo flaco, vestía una camiseta roja de manga larga (Con las mangas remangadas) debajo de un chaleco marrón, en su parte derecha del pecho tenía dos pares de balas colocadas debidamente, unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro, zapatos a juego y un especie de bolso marrón claro que colgaba de su cinturón, llevaba un guante sin dedos en su mano izquierda junto a un reloj del mismo color, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero australiano marrón y unas gafas de sol amarillas sobre sus ojos celestes, los elementos más destacables de su cara eran una cicatriz horizontal en su mejilla izquierda, unas largas patillas y una expresión seria, empuñaba un imponente fusil de cerrojo con mira telescópica.

El otro era otro hombre de gran corpulencia, calvo, de pequeños ojos azules, barba mal afeitada, un fuerte mentón, brazos fuertes y una buena panza, vestía un chaleco protector oscuro sobre una camiseta roja de mangas rojas, pantalones verdes oscuros, botas militares, mitones negros y una ristra de balas que le colgaba del hombro derecho, pasando por su torso.

-¡Buen tiro!- Exclamó el enorme hombre, su voz era exageradamente grabe y tenía acento ruso.

Se encontraban practicando el tiro con una diana que se encontraba considerablemente alejada, entre unas rocas.

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo?- Preguntó Link.

Los dos hombres se voltearon hacia la pareja con mirada algo confusa, luego, el más corpulento sonrió, se acercó a Link y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Ya te has despertado!- Exclamó él con una sonrisa.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Creo que me has roto el hombro.- Respondió con una mueca de dolor, aunque luego sonrió.- Pero estoy bien.

El enorme sujeto volvió a darle una palmada a la espalda, esta vez con más suavidad. Kairi no entendía nada ¿Link conocía a ese sujeto? ¿Cuanto tiempo se pasó durmiendo? Y lo más preocupante ¿Suponían una amenaza? Aún estaba nerviosa, pero sacó el valor suficiente para hablar.

-¿Le conoces, Link?-Preguntó con un gran nerviosismo, un sujeto de esa corpulencia causaba respeto a la muchacha.

-Claro.- Respondió él sonriendo.- Él es el Heavy, estuvo presente mientras el doctor trataba mis heridas, no paraba de mendigar un bocadillo.

-¡Ja! Al final lo conseguí.- Puntualizó el Heavy orgulloso de sí mismo.- Y dime ¿Quién es esa joven?

-Mi nombre es...- No acabó la frase, pensando en lo que le dijo el Engineer.- Lo siento, pero el Engineer me dijo que no dijera mi nombre.- Acabó de decir ella, algo nerviosa, luego miró a Link, él asintió, orgulloso de su respuesta.

-Bien hecho, el anonimato es una virtud, o algo así. Pues como dijo el orejudo: Yo soy el Heavy y éste de aquí es el Sniper.- Explicó el enorme hombre tranquilamente, el Sniper saludó a la joven de forma educada.

-Tampoco son vuestros nombres ¿No?- Pregunto Kairi.

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió el Sniper, su voz era algo "rasgada" y tenía un acento australiano.- Nada de nombres, eso evita que intimemos.

-¿No sois amigos?- Preguntó Link algo curioso, los dos hombres se pusieron serios ante ése comentario.

-No, no lo somos.- Respondió el hombre flaco- Solo somos compañeros.

-Basta ya de hablar de eso.- Irrumpió el Heavy.- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

El enorme hombre se fue en dirección a una de las cabañas seguido por el Sniper, mientras que Kairi y Link se quedaron solos en el exterior, rodeados por la inmaculada y fría nieve. La muchahca pudo apreciar la belleza del sitio, y de la nieve, despuéas de la tarmoenta de nieve al día anterior, se encontraba muy reconfortada. Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Link decidió romperlo.

-¿Vamos nosotros también?- Preguntó.- Yo también tengo hambre.

-¡¿Como puedes fiarte de ellos?!- Exclamó Kairi.- Ni siquiera sabemos quienes son, ni que quieren y están armados con armas de fuego.

-No creo que nos quieran hacer daño.- Respondió Link despreocupado.- Es más, cuando me estaban cosiendo las heridas me podrían haber matado fácilmente, así que no hace falta ponerse nervioso.

Acto seguido, Link se dirigió hacia donde se fueron el Heavy y el Sniper, dejando a Kairi atrás. Ella no podía creer lo que dijo Link, quería responder frente esa afirmación pero no podía, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente se resignó a razonar con Link y le siguió. Entraron a la cabaña, pudiendo divisar el gran comedor, había un ambiente rústico ,una televisión en una pared y una enorme mesa con algunos platos repletos de comida (tales como raciones militares, carne de calidad algo dudosa, verduras o algún que otro bocadillo), sentados ante la enorme mesa de madera se encontraban el Heavy, el Sniper y el Engineer, éste último saludó a Kairi con la mano. La pareja se sentó ante la gran mesa, de cara al Heavy y al Sniper. El enorme hombre empezó a reír de buena gana.

-Tenéis hambre ¿Eh?- Dijo él.- Comed lo que queráis.

-Gracias.- Respondió el rubio.- ¿Puedes pasarme un bocadillo?

-Los bocadillos son míos...- Aclaro el Heavy, su rostro alegre cambió a serio de manera drástica.

Hubo un breve silencio incómodo, hasta que el Engineer decidió hablar.

-Chico, será mejor que le creas.- Dijo el hombre de forma desenfadada.- Pero no os cortéis, tenemos carne de buey de la buena.

Link aceptó su propuesta y empezó a comer carne, Kairi lo miraba confusa, cada vez comía más rápido, llegando al punto de devorar sin piedad alguna. Finalmente, todos los presentes se animaron a comer y conversar entre ellos. El refrigerio fue tranquilo, sin percances ni sorpresas, el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo. El cabo de algún tiempo, entró por la puerta un hombre alto, de pelo corto castaño, vestía una inmaculada bata blanca, pantalones oscuros, botas marrones y unas pequeñas gafas redondas ante sus ojos azules, su rostro denotaba seriedad.

-Chicos, ¿Habéis visto a Arquímedes?- Dijo el recién llegado

-Pues no...- Dijo el Sniper.- ¿Lo has perdido?

-No temo que haya volado, porque siempre vuelve.- Respondió él.- Lo que temo es si se ha metido dentro de algún paciente mientras lo trataba.

-Un momento, ¡Qué!- Exclamó Link con la boca llena de comida.

-No te preocupes, Arquímedes no podía entrar en tu cuerpo, aunque lo intentó.- Explicó de forma serena.- Tus heridas no eran suficientemente grandes.

-¿Quien es Arquímedes?- Preguntó Kairi curiosa.

-Mi paloma, por supuesto, tiene la afición a anidar dentro de cuerpos humanos abiertos.- Aclaró él.- Por cierto, chico, ¿Estás mejor?

-Si, gracias a usted.- Dijo Link ya más tranquilo.- Creo que le debo un favor, doctor.

-No me extraña.- Respondió seguro de sí mismo.- Aunque eres el único que he visto al que no le afecta la pistola médica, y eso no es bueno...

-¡Medic! Cero que la paloma ya está aquí.- Exclamó el Heavy.

El pájaro se posó sobre la mesa, era una paloma blanca, aunque estaba repleta de manchas negras repletas por todo su cuerpo. El Medic se acercó a Arquímedes y lo examinó.

-Aceite de motor...- Dijo el Medic con una mirada muy seria, luego alzó su mirada hacia sus compañeros.

-Se acercan, ¿No?- Preguntó el Sniper, mientras que el Engineer se acercó a la paloma.

-Reconozco este aceite de motor.- Mustió él.- Son ellos, sin duda...

Link y Kairi no podían comprender del todo la gravedad de la situación, pero se veían involucrados en ella, pues su nave no podía despegar a causa del impacto. Los demás presentes se levantaron de sus sitios y salieron a fuera con decisión en sus miradas, dejando a Kairi y a Link solos.

-Creo que tenemos faena.- Dijo el hyliano, mientras terminaba de comer.- Será mejor que te prepares, no sabemos lo que nos espera.

-Derrotamos a Hexxus ,no?- Dijo Kairi convencida.- Si pudimos vencer a ése espíritu, esto no será tan complicado.

-Me gustaría creerte, amiga mía, lo digo sinceramente...


	16. Reuniendo al equipo

A juzgar por la posición del Sol, era casi medio día, unas extrañas nubes oscuras se podían divisar en el horizonte. El grupo de guerreros salían del gran comedor, atravesando la mitad del poblado nevado.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos...- Dijo el Medic con serenidad.- No sabemos cuánto tardarán en llegar.

-Tenemos tiempo.- Soltó el Engineer de repente.- Tardarán un tiempo aún.

-¡En ese caso tenemos que avisar a los demás!- Exclamó el Heavy la borde del grito.

-Yo iré a buscar al Demoman y al Soldier.-Dijo el Sinper.- Heavy, tú puedes ir a buscar al Scout y al Spy.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Kairi de repente, causando que todos se sorprendieran.- Queremos ayudar.

-Que vayan a buscar al Pyro.- Dijo el Medic con una sonrisa algo macabra.- Engineer, acompañalos, nunca se sabe qué podría pasar...

Kairi, al ver la expresión del Medic, empezó a preocuparse y a arrepentirse de haberse prestado en su ayuda, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Kairi, Link y el Engineer fueron en busca del Pyro, por el camino Link empezó a conversar con el Engineer.

-¿Cual es la causa de tanto revuelo?- Preguntó el rubio.- Debe ser algo importante.

-Bueno, digamos que esperamos un ataque.- Respondió él muy seriamente, causando que Link y Kairi se sorprendieran.- Nos superarán en número, por eso necesitamos reunir a todo el equipo.

-¿Quién os quiere atacar?- Pregunto la muchacha algo curiosa.- ¿Habéis hecho algo malo?

-No, claro que no.- Respondió echándose a reír, aunque luego se puso serio.- Vendrá un ejército de hombres de metal, bueno, más bien dicho... Robots. Esos robots buscan un metal muy valioso que nosotros poseemos, el Australium, un mineral muy resistente y parecido al oro. A nosotros nos fue encomendado defender ésta zona hasta nuevo aviso.

-Así que no tenéis alternativa...- Mustió Link.- En ese caso yo quiero ayudar.

-Hey, no te apresures, vaquero.- Dijo el Engineer con tranquilidad.- Primero vayamos a buscar al Pyro.

-¿Como lo encontraremos?- Preguntó la chica.

-Cuando huela a propano querrá a decir que está cerca.- Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña de madera, se encontraban un par de sujetos sentados frente a una pequeña mesa improvisada, jugando a las cartas, estaba oscuro, sólo la tenue luz de un candil colgado en la pared era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. Uno de los sujetos era el Soldier, que sostenía sus cartas, mirándolas continuamente, mientras se fumaba un puro. El otro era un hombre fornido, de piel muy morena, sólo disponía del ojo derecho de color marrón (La cuenca del ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con un parche negro), vestía una camiseta roja de manga corta sobre otra blanca de manga larga, sobre ellas tenía un traje de protección gris, levaba unos pantalones rojos, unas botas militares oscuras y un gorro sobre su cabeza enteramente negro, a su lado tenía una botella de whisky escocés. Ambos mantenían un semblante serio, intentando adivinar las cartas del otro, la tensión se podía respirar en el aire. Hubo un silencio omnipresente hasta que se abrió la puerta de par en par, descubriendo la silueta del Sniper en la entrada, irrumpiendo la partida.

-Espero que sea importante...- Dijo el Soldier sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas.

-Lo es, ellos vienen hacia aquí.- Respondió el Sniper muy serio.- Será mejor que os preparéis.

El dúo se puso serio, ambos dejaron las cartas sobre la mesa y se dispusieron a abandonar aquella cabaña.

-Creo que me olvido algo...- Mustió el hombre moreno, luego se volteó y recogió la botella de whisky escocés de la mesa.

-Escucha Demoman, ¿En serio lo necesitas?- Preguntó el Sniper.

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar.- Respondió él, mirándolo.- Lo dejaré cuando de caza a Nessie, si te parece.

El hombre flaco no respondió, simplemente suspiró y dio media vuelta, los demás le siguieron, dirigiéndose en la cabaña más grande de todas, dónde se podía ver al Medic entrando en ella.

En ése mismo momento, dos personas se encontraban conversando. Uno era un hombre alto y delgado con ojos celestes, vestía un elegante traje rojizo, pasamontañas a juego, guantes negros y zapatos oscuros. El otro era más joven y no era tan alto, tenía un porte atlético, ojos azules, expresión despreocupada, llevaba una indumentaria parecida a un jugador de béisbol, llevaba una camiseta roja con las mangas remangadas hasta lo hombros (A pesar del ambiente, no tenía frío), pantalones verdes oscuros, deportivas marrones, llevaba una bolsa negra colgando de su espalda, unas "chapas de perro" (O chapas militares) colgando de su cuello, una gorra negra en su cabeza y un comunicador amarillo en su oído derecho junto a su respectivo micrófono. Los dos mantenían una conversación algo incómoda para ambos.

-Te lo diré otra vez, entre ella y yo no hubo nada.- Dijo el hombre alto, hablaba con un acento francés.

-¡Ja! Tú a mi no me engañas.- Respondió el muchacho.- Confiésalo, no pasa nada...

-Pero...- Intentó continuar, pero no encontró las palabras y se hartó de fingir.- Está bien, tuve un romance con tu madre.

-¿¡Y lo dices así sin más!?- Exclamó él, su expresión de despreocupación cambió a una totalmente de rabia.- Tío, debería mandarte al maldito infierno y quedarme tan ancho.

Siguieron discutiendo, hasta que se percataron de la indiscreta presencia del Heavy. Ambos se voltearon para ver al enorme hombre.

-¿Y tú que quieres?- Preguntó el joven.- Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, gordo.

El Heavy no contestó, solamente miró fijamente a la pareja de forma seria, sin parpadear. El hombre enmascarado comprendió la situación.

-Ya vienen, ¿No?- Pregunto el hombre, el Heavy asintió con la cabeza y éste suspiró.- Vamos Scout, nos tenemos que preparar.

-Hey, alguien como tú no me da órdenes.- Dijo el chico con rencor.- Sólo eres un asqueroso Spy.

-¡Basta ya!- Gritó el Heavy, haciendo que los demás presentes dejasen de discutir y centrarse en él.- Es hora de preparar el equipo, no tardarán en llegar aquí.

El grupo se quedó en silencio y fueron a la gran cabaña, junto al resto del grupo.

Mientras tanto, Kairi, Link y el Engineer seguían buscando al último miembro del equipo. Tal y como predijo el Engineer, se podía apreciar el fuerte olor a propano a las cercanías. De repente, el hombre se paró, haciendo que los demás imitasen el gesto.

-Escuchad, tened cuidad con éste.- Empezó a decir el Engineer con un semblante serio.- Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Es peligroso?- Preguntó la muchacha algo asustada.

-No, creo que no.- Respondió pensativo.- pero es algo impredecible y nadie lo conoce lo suficiente para saber cual puede ser su reacción al veros.

-¿Debemos saber algo más?- Pregunto Link con curiosidad.

-Tiene una obsesión insana con el fuego...

Siguieron buscando hasta que dieron con él de forma exitosa. Estaba sentado en una pequeña pila de tablones. Era un sujeto rodeado de misterio, toda su cabeza estaba cubierta por una máscara de gas negra, llevaba un traje ignífugo rojo bastante ancho, unas botas negras con guantes a juego y una bombona de oxígeno colgada en su espalda. La mirada del extraño sujeto estaba fija en la tenue llama de un mechero que tenía en la mano (El mechero era del tipo "Zippo"). A Kairi no le inspiraba mucha confianza, pero no dijo nada y dejó hablar al Encineer.

-Pyro, debemos ir a prepararnos.- Dijo el hombre con serenidad.- Las máquinas se aproximan.

El sujeto no respondió, simplemente apagó su mechero, alzó su mirada para ver a su compañero y luego observó a las dos personas restantes, eran extraños para él.

-Tranquilo, son amigos.- Explicó el Engineer, tratando de evitar posibles problemas.- Confía en mi, ellos no son una amenaza.

El silencio del Pyro provocaba una atmósfera algo incómoda para los demás presentes. Finalmente, el individuo enmascarado se levantó y sacó de detrás de la pila de tablones, un terrorífico y enorme lanzallamas, causando la alarma de los demás. A pesar de eso, el enmascarado no presentó intención de atacar, simplemente se fue hacia la gran cabaña junto a los demás, desando a Kairi, Link y el Engineer perplejos.

-Es un tanto extraño.- Dijo Link sin apartar la mirada del Pyro que se alejaba.

-Puede, pero es muy bueno en el campo de batalla.- Respondió el Engineer.- Es un peligro para los enemigos.

-Es bueno saberlo...- Murmuró Kairi con tono sarcástico.

El pasar un breve momento, el grupo siguió al Pyro hacia la gran cabaña. Kairi estaba nerviosa, sería su primera batalla en esas condiciones, pero no podía echarse atrás. Ellos necesitaban cuanta más ayuda mejor, además, la su nave aún seguía dañada en medio de la nieve. Las alternativas iban disminuyendo progresivamente.

En ese mismo momento, en el interior del vehículo acorazado de Gray Man, la voz de Voleph resonaba en la instancia con un enorme eco.

-¡Debes hacerlo!- Gritaba el enorme hombre.- ¿Porqué crees que necesitábamos tu ayuda?

-¿Ahora necesitáis mi ayuda?- Se oyó la apagada voz de Gant con tono de sorna.- Pensaba que era un inútil manco...

-Y lo eres, solo necesitamos tu energía.- Respondió Voleph muy secamente.

-Caballeros, no es necesario discutir.- Dijo de forma repentina una voz demacrada por la edad.- Nuestros enemigos están allí afuera.

Ambos se voltearon y vieron al anciano embutido en su traje gris, Gray Mann, que avanzaba hacia ellos por la oscura estancia, repleta de decenas figuras humanas metálicas que permanecían inmóviles. Sus pasos resonaban por toda la sala construida enteramente de metal.

-Señor Mann, éste sujeto no quiere cumplir con su parte.- Dijo Voleph con un dejo de rabia hacia el hombre de negro.

El anciano se quedó pensando unos breves instantes, luego miró directamente a Gant con sus maliciosos ojos. Gant no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la mirada de Gray. El anciano sonrió se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Cree que está en un buen momento para negociar?- Dijo Gray sonriendo, luego, puso una expresión seria, se acercó a Gant y le agarro del cuello de su gabardina con ambas manos.- Me estoy jugando mucho aquí, muchacho. Necesito ése Australium como sea, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

-¿Y si me niego?- Preguntó Gant, tratando de aguantarle la mirada al viejo.

-Pues mataré a tu amigo, N. Gin.- Respondió sin inmutarse. Gant en se lo creyó al principio, pero después de ver la expresión del anciano empezó a dudar.

-Es el único que ha seguido tus órdenes a rajatabla.- Dijo él, tratando de mantener la compostura.- ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a matarlo?

Ante ésas palabras, Gray soltó la gabardina negra de Gant, se giró y empezó a alejarse, no obstante, se detuvo y miró al hombre de negro de reojo.

-Maté a mis dos hermanos gemelos para llegar hasta aquí...- Dijo el anciano, a pesar de sus palabras, no mostraba ningún pesar en ellas.- No me importa la vida de ése infeliz... Ni la tuya tampoco. Tú decides, guerrero de la llave-espada ¿Permitirás que ése engendro, al que llamas compañero, muera por tu culpa?

Gant no respondió ante éso, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras necesarias, sólo podía pensar en hundir su llave-espada en el pecho de ése horrible hombre. Gray, por su parte, reanudó su marcha sin esperar respuesta alguna del hombre que tenía a sus espaldas. Finalmente, Gant, contuvo su furia y se dirigió a Voleph.

-Está bien...- Dijo con algo pesar.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sígueme. Dijo Voleph con serenidad.

El enorme hombre empezó a andar en dirección dónde se fue Gray, Gant le siguió sin confiar del todo. Después de atravesar toda la sala, accedieron a otra estancia, pasando por una pequeña puerta metálica. La sala era notoriamente más pequeña que la otra, lo que más destacaba era la amenazante silueta de un robot humanoide de unos cuatro metros de alto.

-Lo que tienes de hacer es simple.- Explicó Voleph sin dilación.- Tienes que brindarle a éste robot tu energía oscura.

Gant miró al ser de metal que tenía enfrente suyo con asombro, luego bajó la mirada y suspiró. De repente, empezó a reunir fuerzas, creando unas extrañas llamas negras que emanaban de su cuerpo, sus fríos ojos castaños dibujaron una mirada de ira y furia. Lentamente, posó su única mano en lo que sería la espinilla del robot, y se dispuso a transferir ésa energía al gigante de metal. En el proceso, el hombre de negro no pudo evitar soltar un desgarrador grito de agonía, asustando a Voleph. Cuando acabó, Gant se desplomó al suelo a causa del enorme agotamiento. Voleph no pudo evitar sonreír (Aunque no se podía ver a causa de su máscara negra), agarró a Gant por la gabardina y se lo puso sobe su hombro derecho sin ninguna dificultad.

-Al fin.- Musitó sin parar de mirar al enorme robot que se encontraba delante suyo.- El Señor Mann se alegrará, por fin.

El enorme hombre se alejó, dejando al enorme ser de metal solo. Empezaron a aparecer oscuras llamas del cuerpo del robot, sus ojos artificiales empezaron a brillar con una potente luz roja y su motor empezó a rugir con furia... El momento de la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca...


	17. Los nuevos integrantes del equipo RED

Todo el grupo se encontraba en el interior de la gran cabaña, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. El interior del habitáculo era un especie de vestuario con las paredes repletas de armas de todo tipo colgadas, desde modernas armas de fuego hasta antiguas armas de filo (Como espadas o hachas) debidamente preparadas para la acción. El ambiente que se respiraba era tranquilo, los presentes estaban hablando entre ellos mientras se preparaban. De forma repentina el Engineer entró por la puerta, seguido por Link y Kairi. El resto del equipo se quedó mirando a los acompañantes del Engineer con incredulidad.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Preguntó el Medic.

-Queremos luchar.- Respondió Kairi con la voz algo temblorosa.

Ante esa respuesta, muchos de los presentes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, causando la vergüenza a Kairi.

-¿Se puede saber que os hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó Link bastante molesto.

-No te ofendas, pero careces de experiencia, novato.- Dijo el Soldier aún riendo.- Serías un lastre para nosotros.

-Carezco de experiencia...- Dijo con la mirada baja, luego la alzó y miró al Soldier directamente.- En mi pasado tuve que eliminar todo un ejército de seres infrahumanos con la ayuda de una espada y un escudo, me he batido en duelos a muerte incontables veces, he sobrevivido a ataques de pollos asesinos... ¿Crees realmente que carezco de experiencia?

Ante esa extraña respuesta, el grupo dejó de reír y empezó a preguntarse cosas. Entre todo ese revuelo, el Scout se acercó hacia Link, lo observó detenidamente, poniendo especial atención a sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Tío, no creo que sirvas para eso.- Dijo él con tono burlón.- Con ésas orejas no hubieses sobrevivido ni dos días en mi barrio.

-Hablas mucho para no decir nada...- Respondió Link secamente, causando que la expresión del joven Scout cambiase radicalmente.- Si hubieses visto lo que yo he llegado a ver, te hubieras buelto demente.

Ante ese hecho, los demás empezaron a reírse del Scout, éste empezó a sentirse incómodo ante las risas de sus compañeros. El Sniper se aceró hacia Link, aún riendo.

-Si eres capaz de hacer callar al Scout lo eres para luchar a mi lado, amigo.- Dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Link.- Dime, ¿Tienes experiencia con armas de fuego?

-No, las armas a distancia que he utilizado han sido arcos y alguna ballesta.

-Entonces tenemos de que hablar.- Respondió el Sniper, llevándose a Link consigo.

-¿Que hacemos con la chica?- Preguntó el Heavy.

Kairi se puso tensa ante esa pregunta, todas las miradas se centraron en ella. El Medic, tras dar un largo suspiro, se acercó hacia la chica y le puso una severa mirada.

-Yo le prestaré el equipamiento.- Dijo él.- Será mi ayudante.

Mientras tanto, el Sniper llevó a Link frente a un armario. Sacó un modelito igual que el suyo.

-Vas a ser el francotirador suplementario.- Dijo el hombre, dándole la ropa a Link.- Puedes estar orgulloso.

El hyliano tomó la ropa con ambas manos, pudo notar que la ropa se componía de una camiseta roja, un chaleco marrón, pantalones marrones y zapatos a juego.

-¿Es necesario ir de rojo?- Preguntó Link algo confuso.

-Si no quieres que los del equipo te disparen...- Empezó a decir el sniper con los brazos cruzados.- Si, es necesario.

-¿Puedo ponerme un gorro picudo, al menos?

-Si quieres ponerte uno de Santa Claus...

-¿Santa qué?

-Déjalo...

Link dio un largo suspiro, aunque luego agradeció al Sniper por su gesto, Luego, éste empezó a buscar dentro de una gran taquilla metálica algo con insistencia.

-Ahora hablemos de armas.- Dijo mientras sacaba un arco de la taquilla.- Dijiste que tenías experiencia con arcos, y éste es de fiar. Su nombre es el "Cazador", se empleó en más de mil batallas.

Link dejó la ropa al suelo y tomó el arco con ambas manos. El aspecto de la arma no daba mucha confianza, estaba fabricado en madera, con algunas partes con cinta aislante negra. Luego, el hyliano lo observó más detenidamente.

-Veo que la cuerda es de gran calidad.- Dijo mientras examinaba el arco.- Y aunque no lo parezca, la madera también, pero ha sido muy forzado.

-Confía en él.-Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un par de objetos más.- Toma también un machete y un frasco de cristal.

-¿Machete?- Preguntó el hyliano algo confundido.- Tengo una espada junto a mi cama. Oh, ¿Y el frasco para que es?

-Si eres un Sniper tienes que llevar un machete.- Dijo el Sniper algo severo.-Y el frasco, bueno, después de beberte diez cafés comprenderás la importancia del frasco...

Por su parte, Kairi se encontraba junto al Medic, éste llevaba una bata blanca en sus manos.

-Ponte esto.- Dijo él.- Aunque no lo parezca, ésta bata abriga bastante, se fabricó con una tela aislante, te ayudará a mantener el calor.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba la bata blanca.- Pero yo no puedo ser un médico, quiero decir, no tengo idea de tratar heridas.

-Para éso tienes la pistola médica.- Respondió él mientras sacaba una especie de mochila cuadrada de metal, al lado izquierdo había una pequeña bombona roja y en el frontal tenía una cruz roja dibujada, conectada a un extraño cañón mediante un tubo.- Apunta a quien quieras curar y dispara.

Kairi agradeció los presentes del Medic. Se puso la bata blanca sobre su vestido rosa y se colgó el aparato con forma de mochila a la espalda, notó que era más ligera de lo que parecía.

-Gracias por todo.- Dijo Kairi ya preparada.- Espero que esto esto no se complique.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, muchacha.- Dijo el Medic muy serio.- Esta será una batalla bastante difícil.

La muchacha tragó saliva, los nervios empezaron a florecer en su mente. Por lo visto el Medic hablaba en serio, y su expresión severa cambió a una de preocupación. Finalmente, el hombre le dio a Kairi un par de guantes de látex rojos, alegando que era un distintivo. Finalmente, ella y el Medic salieron de la cabaña para encontrarse con el resto del grupo. El ambiente que se respiraba era diferente al de la mañana: El cielo estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes, algunos relámpagos fugaces hacían acto de presencia y el suave viento era más gélido que antes. Por las lomas de las llanuras asomaba el vehículo azul acorazado de Gray Mann, acercándose lentamente, pero sin parar en ningún momento, imponiendo respeto a todos los presentes. Kairi pudo observar que todos los integrantes del equipo que se encontraban allí estaban armados y preparados para luchar: Estaban el Heavy, armado con una enorme ametralladora "gatling", el Scout, empuñando una escopeta recortada junto un bate de metal colgado de la espalda y el Soldier, cargando con su lanzacohetes . En ése momento, Link salía del la cabaña seguido del Sniper. El hyliano iba vestido casi igual que el Sniper (Las principales diferencias eran que Link no llevaba las mangas remangadas, no llevaba sombrero ni gafas de sol y seguía llevando sus botas marrones), en su hombro izquierdo asomaba un carcaj lleno de flechas junto el arco, del lado izquierdo del cinturón colgaba el machete que el Sniper le prestó. El australiano, por su parte, llevaba su rifle de francotirador listo para usarlo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó el Medic.

-Ya están en sus posiciones, Doc.- Respondió el Scout sin darle mucha importancia.- ¿Y vosotros dos?

-Son los becarios...- Dijo el Sniper con sorna, causando molestia a Kairi y a Link.- El "Archer" y la "Nurse".

-¿Y si vamos con el resto del equipo?-Preguntó la muchacha, tratando cambiar de tema.- Nos deben estar esperando.

Los presentes encontraron que era una buena idea, era hora de tomar posiciones, el enemigo estaba listos para atacar, así que ellos debían estar preparados también. Empezaron a andar en dirección dónde se encontraba el vehículo acorazado. Avanzaban en silencio, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente llegaron a las afueras del poblado, en una zona despejada con algunos árboles nevados a los lados y algunas grandes rocas que daban cobertura, junto al resto del equipo, todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos. A la lejanía estaba el amenazante vehículo acorazado, inmóvil.

-A buenas horas...- Mustió el Spy, que se encontraba detrás del Sniper.

El australiano se giró con sorpresa. El otro , por su parte, se mostraba tranquilo, sacó un cigarrillo de una pequeña caja metálica y se lo puso en la boca, para luego encenderlo.

-¿No puedes evitar aparecer detrás de la gente?.- Preguntó el Sniper muy molesto.

-Monsieur... Vigila tu espalda.- Respondió el Spy secamente, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.- No voy a protegerte siempre.

El Sniper iba a responder, pero se lo repensó y se dirigió a buscar un sitio para obtener una buena visión del campo de batalla. Link estaba confuso ante la actitud de ésos dos, pero no dijo nada y avanzó algunos pasos adelante.

-Que extraño...- Murmuró el hyliano, sin apartar la mirada del vehículo acorazado.- Conozco ésta sensación... Dentro de ésa cosa hay algo extraño.

-Link, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kairi.- Pareces preocupado.

-No...- Respondió él.- Estoy bien. Por cierto, será mejor que tomes una posición para cubrirte.

La pelirroja asintió e intentó buscar un buen sitio. Por suerte para ella, encontró al Engineer, al lado de una torreta roja armada con dos pequeños cañones gatling y una batería de misiles en la parte superior, situada sobre una roca de gran tamaño en un lado. El tejano estaba mirando al frente empuñando una llave inglesa de un buen tamaño.

-¡Engi!- Llamó Kairi a pleno pulmón, captando la atención del tejano.

El hombre la saludó y le dijo que se acercase, esta le hizo caso y se acercó.

-Llega la hora...- Dijo el Engineer.- ¿Estas lista?

-Estoy algo nerviosa...- Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- Dijo el hombre, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro de la chica.- Piensa que tendrás la ayuda de los nueve mercenarios más buenos del mundo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Quien dice buenos dice dementes.- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento, se pudo escuchar un estruendoso ruido que provenía del imponente vehículo acorazado, causando que todos los presentes se pusieran en guardia. El vehículo se abrió, pudiéndose apreciar decenas de figuras inmóviles, esperando el momento. La tensión se hacía más insoportable. Se podía apreciar que los robots del interior del vehículo acorazado eran clones del equipo "RED" con formas toscas, repletos de remaches, tubos de escape en la espalda y algunos carecían de piernas, siendo substituidas por ruedas. Las máquinas empezaron a moverse, sus ojos brillaban con una intensa luz azul, color que compartían con el fuselaje. El equipo esperaba, cada vez más impacientes, al primer movimiento de sus atacantes. Los robots empezaron a avanzar de forma muy deprisa, causando que el equipo RED imitase el gesto lanzando un desgarrador grito de guerra para motivarse. Las primeras cabezas metálicas empezaron asomar, empezando la lucha sin cuartel. El Heavy preparó su ametralladora, haciendo girar los cañones de ésta a grandes revoluciones, cuando apareció el primer grupo de atacantes, el enorme hombre empezó a disparar, haciendo que las máquinas se toparan con un muro de plomo que les atravesaba sus metálicos cuerpos. Por su parte, el Scout y el Soldier se mantenían cerca, cubriéndose mutuamente espalda contra espalda, ya que un grupo de robots les rodearon. Los dos se miraron de rojo y asintieron, el Scout se subió a los hombros del Soldier, éste disparó al suelo con su lanzacohetes, saliendo impulsado gracias a la onda expansiva, acabando con varios enemigos (De forma inexplicable, él no resultó muy dañado). A su vez el Scout, empuñando su bate, descendió a gran velocidad, directo hacia un robot del mismo tamaño del Heavy, derivándolo con un golpe directo a la cabeza con su bate, acto seguido, siguieron eliminando a los robots que se les acercaban. El Pyro no seguía ninguna estrategia, el se limitaba a carbonizar a cualquier enemigo que encontrase con su lanzallamas. A través de su máscara se podía escuchar una macabra risa. El Sniper se limitaba a emplear uso de su fusil para disparar directamente a las cabezas de los enemigos, pocas veces fallaba, demostrando una destreza admirable. Link empleaba su antigua experiencia con el arco para abatir al mayo número de enemigos posibles, aunque sin tanta precisión como tenía el australiano. Mientras tanto, el Demoman iba disparando su lanzagranadas negro sin llegar a apuntar (Ésta arma disponía de culata de madera y un tambor parecido al de un revólver para la munición) mientras le daba largos tragos a su botella de whisky.

-Si, estoy borracho.- Dijo el Demoman arrastrando las palabras.-Pero eso no es excusa, ¡Acercaos, montones de chatarra inmunda!.

El Enginner lo miraba con algo de desprecio. Él era quien estaba más tranquilo, su torreta acababa con todos los enemigos que se aproximaban. Kairi se encontraba a su lado, observando horrorizada la batalla que se libraba tan cerca de ella.

-Bebiendo en el campo de batalla ¿Eh?- Murmuró el Engineer entre dientes, luego vio que la presión enemiga era más fuerte.- Es hora de actuar, busca a alguien que precise de tu ayuda, yo me encargo de cubrirte.

La muchacha se quedó mirando al Engineer con mucha confusión, mientras él sacaba su extraña escopeta, preparado para luchar. Kairi no se sentía cómoda, vale que se enfrentó contra los temibles sincorazón, pero ésa lucha era más cruenta para su gusto. Finalmente, ella asintió, con algo de temor, se adentro en el campo de batalla, esquivando a grandes grupos de autómatas para abrirse paso. Pudo oír que el Demoman pedía asistencia médica, llegó hasta él y pudo observar que el hombre se encontraba tras una roca tratando cubrirse, notó que tenía algunas heridas sangrantes en el pecho y cabeza. Ella sacó la pistola médica, apuntó al Demoman, y disparó un rayo rojo al hombre, curando todas sus heridas de forma milagrosa.

-Gracias, niña.- Dijo él más sereno.

Acto seguido, el hombre volvió a la batalla sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La lucha seguía, los robots no dejaban de aparecer, el ruido de los disparos y las explosiones se podía escuchar constantemente. Parecía que la batalla estaba ganada, los integrantes del grupo no tenía mucha dificultad para deshacerse de la amenaza... Pero la munición empezaba a escasear, el gélido frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable y el cansancio hacía acto de presencia. Los enemigos salían del vehículo acorazado sin cesar, cada vez más numerosos y poderosos... Finalmente, se pudo ver una enorme figura saliendo del vehículo, avanzando con pasos pesados y lentos hacia el grupo, dando comienzo a la auténtica lucha.


	18. La amenaza metálica

Pasaron varios minutos, la lucha continuaba. Todos se encontraban en una posición en círculo, cubriéndose las espaldas unos con los otros, disparando a los robots enemigos, que les rodeaban. Finalmente, el último de los robots cayó, y se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. En ese momento el Soldier hizo memoria.

-"Si en el campo de batalla hay silencio es que te han tendido una emboscada"- Murmuró mientras se frotaba el mentón.

De repente, la tierra empezó a temblar, el silencio se rompió a causa de los fuertes pasos metálicos que se aproximaban.

-¿No podrías callarte?- Masculló el Scout muy molesto.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que el responsable de ese ruido apareció. Era un Robot de varios metros de altura, con la apariencia de un Heavy, rodeado de llamas negras, sus ojos eran dos amenazantes luces rojas que no dejaban de mirar al grupo que se encontraba frente él, extendió los dos brazos mostrando dos cañones gatling substituyendo sus manos. Las colosales ametralladoras apuntaban al equipo atónito, ésas empezaron a girar.

-¡A cubierto!- Gritó el Medic.

Todos hicieron caso, se lanzaron a cubrirse detrás de las rocas, salvándose por muy poco de los disparos de las ametralladoras del autómata.

-Es mas grande que los otros...- Murmuró el Heavy.

-¡¿No me digas?!- Respondieron los demás al unisono.

-Necesitamos un plan...- Dijo el Medic.- Heavy, usaremos la "supercarga". Niña, tú también la puedes usar, apunta al Soldier.

-¿Como se activa?- Dijo ella, mientras el gran robot volvió a abrir fuego en una fugaz ráfaga de disparos.

-En la mochila hay una palanca donde pone "Ubercharge", ¡Actívala!- Respondió él, alzando su voz sobre el ruido de los disparos.

La muchacha siguió las instrucciones y activó la pequeña palanca metálica, provocando que la "mochila" empezase a temblar y a emitir pequeños impulsos eléctricos. Ella imitó al Medic, apuntó al sujeto (En su caso al Soldier) y accionó el mecanismo, disparando el rayo tojo directo al Soldier. Éste, al entrar en contacto con el rayo, su cuerpo se volvió totalmente rojo, excepto sus ojos que se volvieron amarillos. El Medic obtuvo el mismo resultado con el Heavy.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó el Soldier.

Los cuatro salieron de la cobertura, quedando expuestos al fuego enemigo. Extrañamente, los disparos no afectaban ni al Heavy ni al Soldier.

-¡Somos a prueba de balas!- Gritó el enorme hombre a pleno pulmón.

Ambos apuntaron sus respectivas armas hacia el autómata. El Heavy acribillaba el pecho del robot con el fuego continuado de su ametralladora, mientras que el Soldier concentró el fuego de su lanzacohetes en la cabeza, sus sanadores, el Medic y Kairi, permanecían detrás de ellos. El tremendo castigo de los dos mercenarios, provocó que el enorme robot se desplomara en el suelo, creando un enorme ruido y una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor. El efecto de la supercarga se acabó, devolviendo a par de guerreros a su estado original. Todo parecía haber acabado, pero un estruendoso rugido del motor, proveniente del robot, respondió negativamente ante esa afirmación. El colosal autómata empezó a arder con un fuego totalmente negro, sus ojos brillaban con luz roja más fuertemente. Finalmente se levantó, imponiendo respeto a los presentes con su presencia, sus ojos rojos brillaban con más intensidad.

-¿Algún otro plan?- Preguntó Kairi al Medic, el temor estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

El colosal autómata abrió sus fauces metálicas, reuniendo energía dentro de su boca. De pronto, disparó un rayo negro que mandó por los aires al Heavy y al Soldier. El Medic se fue corriendo hacia los dos heridos, dio por hecho que necesitaban ser sanados. Él llamó a Kairi, pidiendo que le ayudase y ella accedió. Los dos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban el Heavy y el Soldier, ambos malheridos, e intentaron sanarlos con las pistolas médicas, pero el robot preparaba otro disparo que iría directo a ellos. Algo interrumpió al colosal ser de metal, una bala le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, obligándote a cerrarla. Fue el Sniper, su rifle con el cañón humeante lo delataba, su expresión de concentración, rara en él, era plena.

-A qué esperáis...- Murmuró él, luego la desesperación se vio reflejada en sus ojos.- ¡Largaos, maldita sea!

El Medic asintió, tomó al Heavy por las muñecas, y lo arrastró a la parte trasera de una roca para que esté a salvo. Kairi imitó al Medic, arrastró al Soldier a la posición del Heavy (Aunque, dada al peso del Soldier y la fuerza física de Kairi, le costó mucho arrastrar al fornido hombre). Cuando Kairi llegó, empezaron a curar a los dos hombres con las pistolas médicas. Mientras tanto, el robot se estaba enfrentando al resto del equipo. El Sniper y Link hacían de cebo: captaban su atención disparándoles balas y flechas respectivamente. El Scout intentaba dispararle con su escopeta, pero éso no le afectaba mucho, sólo le provocaba abolladuras en el fuselaje.

-¡Pyro!- Llamó el Engineer, mientras sostenía la enorme llave inglesa.- Funde sus pies.

El susodicho no dudó ni un instante, empuñando su lanzallamas, concentró el fuego a los pies del autómata mientras éste intentaba atrapar al Sniper. Obiamente, no pudo fundir los metálicos pies del robot, pero sí le causó daños severos a los circuitos de las piernas, gracias a la extremada potencia del lanzallamas. Las piernas del autómata se quedaron inmóviles. El Engineer aprovechó la situación, con su llave inglesa, desatornilló todos los tornillos de las piernas a una velocidad magistral, demostrando una destreza a tener en cuenta. Al momento las metálicas piernas del robot se desmoronaron, provocando que el gigante de metal cayese al suelo a grito de "¡Árbol va!" por parte del tejano. En el hombro del autómata, apareció el Spy de la nada, sosteniendo un extraño dispositivo rectangular metálico.

-¡Scout, necesito tu ayuda!- Pidió con algo de prisa.

El joven fue corriendo hacia la posición del Spy, llegando al hombro del robot de un salto.

¿Ves ésta placa metálica medio doblada?- Preguntó el Spy. El Scout la localizó con rapidez.- Necesito que hagas palanca para enchufar un zapador al robot.

-¡Hecho!

Él obedeció e hizo palanca con la ayuda de su bate. La placa metálica era muy tenaz, así que el Spy le ayudó a acabar de doblarla. Cuando al fin estuvo doblada, el hombre con traje metió el dispositivo metálico, el zapador, en el interior del robot, entrando en contacto con algunos cables de éste conectados a los circuitos principales. Acto seguido, ambos saltaron del autómata, que empezó a presentar extraños espasmos. Una cadena de descargas eléctricas, provenientes del zapador, hicieron que los espasmos fueran a más, provocando que saliese un espeso humo negro de la boca del robot. Al final se quedó quieto, el motor no emitía ruido alguno y el autómata se quedó tendido en el suelo, indicando que todo había acabado... Pero no duró: Su motor empezó a rugir con fuerza, fastidiando a todos los presentes, intentaba incorporarse una vez más.

- ¿Acaso es invencible?- Se preguntó el Scout.- ¡Es un puto pesado!

-Necesita el golpe de gracia.- Mustió Link.- Un golpe capaz de rematarlo de una vez por todas...

En ese preciso instante, notaron que se acercaba alguien a gran velocidad, soltando un tremendo grito de guerra en el proceso. Era el Demoman, cargando contra el robot, mientras empuñaba una enorme espada escocesa (o claymore) con ambas manos.

-¡Libertad!- Gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Cuando llegó al robot, el escocés le pegó un fatal mandoble al cuello del robot, cortando el metal de forma limpia. La enorme cabeza del robot cayó en el suelo, provocando que el motor de éste dejase de rugir y el silencio reinase en aquel sitio nevado. De forma serena, el Demoman se subió a la espalda del robot caído, clavó su claymore en ella y sacó su botella de whisky para echar un trago, luego miró al autómata inerte.

-Creo que tendrán que volver a pegarte el cuello...- Dijo con serenidad, aunque ésa serenidad se convirtió en una sonrisa macabra.- ¡En el infierno!

Después de eso, el grupo se reunió al lado del enorme ser metálico desactivado. El Heavy y el Soldier ya se habían recuperado de sus heridas gracias a los tratamientos del Medic y de Kairi.

-¡Oh no! Tengo que buscar a Shasha.- Exclamó el Heavy con preocupación. Luego, se fue buscando algo en la nieve.

-¡Quien es Shasha?- Preguntó Kairi con curiosidad.

-Pues su ametralladora...- Dijo el Engineer con algo de fastidio.- Tenía que ponerle un nombre.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el Heavy volvió empuñando su enorme ametralladora, o "Shsasha".

-¿Al fin todo acabó?- Preguntó Link.- Lo digo porque mi carcaj está vacía.

-Creo que si...- Respondió el Sniper.- Todas las máquinas han sido destruidas, y el Australium está seguro.

De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por los balbuceos y gruñidos que mascullaba el Pyro con gran énfasis. El Engineer se volteó para ver qué le pasaba, estaba extrañado ante el comportamiento del enmascarado, él solía ser un tipo muy callado. Pero el tejano pudo observar que era lo que perturbaba al Pyro: vio a un par de pequeños seres negros llevándose consigo un par de lingotes fabricados con un metal parecido al oro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Dijo al instante.- ¡Ésas cosas nos roban el Australium!

Todo el equipo RED se giró, observando la situación, luego, todos los integrantes del grupo empezaron a disparar sin dilación a los seres oscuros. Los ladrones se desplomaron al suelo para luego desaparecer, dejando el Australium robado al suelo.

-Sincorazón...- Mustió Kairi en voz baja.

-¡Ja! No nos van a robar así como así.- Dijo el Scout, animándose a él mismo.

-Ya... Pero seguramente haya más de ésos seres en el pueblo.- Dijo el Spy, mientras sacaba un revólver del interior de su traje.- Será mejor echar un vistazo, además, debemos devolver el Australim robado al almacén.

-Vale, aunque no sabemos si ése Australium es el único que han robado.- Dijo el Enginner pensativo.- Iré a comprobarlo, aunque voy a necesitar un grupo de valientes que me acompañe.

-Puedes llevarte al Sniper, al Demoman y a los dos becarios, si quieres.

-Conforme.

Los demás susodichos se voltearon con confusión, algunos protestaron, ¿Ir a comprobar el territorio enemigo? A Kairi no le agradaba la idea para nada, aunque debía buscar la cerradura, así que accedió. Link, por su parte, estaba entusiasmado por explorar más sitios hostiles. El Grupo, integrado por Link, Kairi, El Sniper, El Demoman y el Engineer, se dirigió en dirección al vehículo acorazado que se podía divisar a la lejanía, sin prisas, decididos. Mientras avanzaban, eran engullidos por la oscuridad de la noche. El Resto del equipo RED se dirigió al pueblo, soltando algún que otro insulto hacia ésas criaturas negras que aparecieron.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del vehículo...

Él empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía extremadamente débil. Tenía la vista borrosa, le daba bastante trabajo saber dónde se encontraba, finalmente, su vista se volvió más nítida y pudo observar a su alrededor: Se encontraba en una amplia estancia bastante bacía, con el techo y paredes de metal. Pudo notar que estaba tumbado sobre el frío suelo metálico de la habitáculo.

-Al fin despertaste...- Se oyó la robótica voz de N. Gin. El cyborg se encontraba frente a un robot con apariencia de Soldier, apretándole algunas tuercas.- Pensaba que ya eras un fiambre, Gant.

-¿Me he perdido algo interesante?- Preguntó Gant mientras se incorporaba.

-Pues no mucho... Todos los robots que enviamos han fallado y el grandullón al que le brindaste poder también.- Respondió N. Gin sin dar mucha importancia.- Oh, y por lo visto ésos dos también están en el ajo.

-¿Quienes?

-La princesa pelirroja y el resucitado orejudo.- El tono de voz del cyborg fué más aguda al pronunciar ésas palabras.- La cámara instalada a uno de los robots lo ha confirmado.

-Vaya, no ganamos para disgustos...- Dijo el hombre de negro algo apagado. Luego, alzó la mirada con algo de alarma.- Un momento, ¿Y Voleph?

-Dijo algo sobre "buscar a gente para machacar" o algo similar.- Respondió.

¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Gant.- ¡Si Voleph a ésos dos encuentra los va a matar!

-No...- Dijo N. Gin con pasotismo, luego miró a Gant.- ¿Tu crees?

-Si, y luego el jefe nos matará a los dos.- Dijo el enmascarado, intentando ponerse en pie.- Recuerda que les quiere vivos.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a pararle los pies a Voleph, no nos podemos arriesgar.- Respondió Gant mientras invocaba su singular llave-espada para usarla a modo de bastón.- Tú quedate aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer el ridículo.

El cyborg se molestó ante las palabras de Gant, pero no le respondió, simplemente miro como el hombre de negro abandonaba la estancia cojeando, parecía muy débil.

-"¿Pararle los pies a Voleph?"-Pensó N. Gin.- "Pero si no puedes ni usar los tuyos para andar".


	19. Buscando problemas

El grupo continuó andando por la colina nevada durante un tiempo, sin divisar ningún enemigo. La nieve dificultaba un poco el avance, además de la poca visibilidad a causa de la oscuridad de la noche. No había Luna ni estrellas, todo estaba nublado, la únicas luces que se divisaban eran las del pueblo y las del vehículo acorazado, aparte de algunos relámpagos fugaces. Todo parecía tranquilo, tan tranquilo que el Demoman empezó a cantar mientras seguía ebrio por el whisky (Como no vocalizaba, nadie podía entender lo que cantaba), causando molestia al resto del grupo.

-Tío, por favor, haz una pausa.- Dijo el Sniper muy fastidiado.- Mis tímpanos te lo van agradecer.

-Vamos, tío.- Respondió el Demoman, justo después de parar de cantar.- No dejas que desarrolle mi habilidad musical, puede que tenga un talento oculto.

-¡Claro, crear sordera a los demás puede ser un talento!- Exclamó el Engineer soltando una carcajada.- Podrías trabajar para un otorrino, así, él tendría más clientela.

-Chicos, ¿Podríais hablar un poco más bajito, por favor?- Mustió Kairi, intentando hacer que la situación fuese un poco más seria.- No sabemos si pueden haber enemigos más adelante.

-Meh, pueden haber enemigos a nuestro alrededor, al frente o a nuestras seis.- Respondió el moreno sin darle importancia, cosa que perturbó a Kairi.

-Demo, dejala, ¿No ves que es joven?- Dijo el Engineer, dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Es nueva en esto, es normal que tenga miedo.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho que tenga miedo!?

Siguieron discutiendo deliberadamente, incluso se podían oír risas por parte de los integrantes del equipo RED. Nadie se fijó que Link, quien no había dicho palabra alguna, estaba observando al frente, sin apartar la mirada.

-Hey, Sniper.- Llamó el hyliano, captando la atención del australiano.- ¿Podrías echar un vistazo allá delante? Creo que he visto algo.

El delgado hombre, algo confuso, hizo caso a Link. Sacó su rifle de francotirador y se puso a apuntar con la mira telescópica, para obtener una mejor imagen del lugar. Entre la nieve, y teniendo como referencia las luces del lejano vehículo acorazado, pudo divisar la figura de un hombre, o al menos de algo parecido.

-Tenemos compañía.- Mustió.- Preparaos...

Todos se sorprendieron, a parte de Link. A la lejanía se podía ver, con dificultad, la figura de un enorme hombre, caminando sin prisa alguna pero sin pararse. Todos se prepararon para una posible batalla: El Demoman sacó su lanzagranadas, Kairi preparó la pistola de jeringas que le dio el Medic, el Engineer empuñaba con fuerza su escopeta "Justiciera", Link desenvainó el machete, pues ya no le quedaban flechas y el Sniper continuaba apuntando para tener un blanco fácil.

-Vamos, dispárale.- Dijo el Demoman.

-No sabemos si realmente es un enemigo.- Dijo Link, intentando mantener la calma.

-Muchacho, si viene de ése vehículo y no es ninguno de los nuestros, es más probable que sea un enemigo.- Puntualizó el Engineer sin apartar la mirada del frente.- Sniper, ¿Lo puedes identificar?

-No es ninguno de los nuestros.- Dijo el Sniper sin dejar de apuntar.- Es más, ni siquiera va de rojo, va de negro y amarillo. Creo que lleva una armadura.

-Debe ser uno de los perritos falderos de Gray Mann.- Dijo el tejano muy serio.-Ve a por su cabeza...

El Sniper asintió sin dejar de apuntar, pocos pudieron ver la sonrisa que esbozó en la cara. Preparó el rifle, buscando realizar un tiro limpio en la cabeza, no podía arriesgarse a que después del disparo el hombre sobreviviese. Contuvo la respiración, apuntó su arma y jaló el gatillo, disparando la imponente arma en el proceso. La bala se fue silbando hacia el hombre, de forma directa, impactó en su frente, pero no ocurrió nada, él seguía como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Has fallado?- Preguntó el Demoman incrédulo.- Has perdido mucho.

-No he fallado.- Respondió el Sniper algo ofendido.- Le he dado en la frente, pero no le ha hecho nada.

-Seguro qué es Voleph, el guardaespaldas de Gray Mann.- Dijo el Engineer entre dientes.- Sniper, mantente detrás de nosotros.

-¿Dudas de mi habilidad?- Preguntó el australiano.

-Todo lo contrario, necesito que te mantengas a una distancia prudencial. Necesitamos apoyo a distancia.-Aclaró el tejano.- Oh, y la "Nurse" también puede mantenerse atrás, no se si la pistola de jeringas le hará mucho.

-Yo me quedo.- Respondió Kairi muy decidida.- Voy a luchar.

Los demás esbozaron una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, luego se posicionaron para recibir al sujeto que se aproximaba. La tension era caba vez más fuerte, los pasos se hacían más sonoros, dado el peso del sujeto. Al fin dejó de nevar, ayudando la visivilidad de los presentes, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche, así que pudieron ver con claridad al enorme hombre que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-No me equivocaba, es Voleph.- Mustió el Engineer.

El esto del grupo se sorprendió ante la extraña apariencia de Voleph, quien, prácticamente, ya se encontraba ante ellos. El enorme hombre se paró a unos metros del grupo, mirándolos con indiferencia.

-¿Sois vosotros quienes me habéis disparado?- Preguntó él sin prestar importancia.- Creo que vuestra munición está defectuosa, o sois unos tiradores ineptos.

-¡Ni una porra!- Se pudo oír al Sniper a la lejanía.

-Así que tu eres la mascota de Mann.- Dijo el Demoman con tono burlón.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-He salido para destrozar al primero que vea.- Respondió, creando confusión y algo de intimidación al grupo.- Aquí es dónde entráis vosotros.

-No me hagas reír.- Soltó el Engineer nervioso, tratando de que el grupo no perdiese la confianza.- ¿Crees que podrás con todos nosotros?

-¡Eso!- Alegó el Demoman.- Nosotros somos cinco y tu estás sólo, no tienes oportunidad de ganar.

Voleph no respondió, simplemente extendió su brazo derecho acabado en garra apuntando al Demoman, de forma repentina, disparó un proyectil hecho de electricidad directo al moreno. Todo fue tan rápido que el Demoman no pudo esquivar el proyectil, impactando directamente en su pecho, causando que éste saliese despedido varios metros atrás del sitio dónde estaba, aterrizando de espalas contra la fría nieve de forma violenta.

-Bien, ahora solo sois cuatro.- Proclamó Voleph, burlándose del pobre Demoman.-Je, hasta le sale humo de las orejas.

-¡Bastardo!- Maldijo el Engineer mientras apuntaba su escopeta a Voleph.

El tejano empezó a disparar al enorme hombre, aunque sin conseguir ningún resultado (Kairi intentó pararlo, pero fue inútil). Voleph se mantenía inmóvil, tratando de contener su risa, para él, la actuación del Engineer era patética. Finalmente el hombre se hartó y repitió la misma táctica que hizo con el Demoman, le disparó un proyectil de electricidad al Engineer. El pobre hombre se preparó para el inminente impacto, intentó cubrirse con los brazos, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, aunque el impacto nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver la espalda de Kairi, que había bloqueado el ataque con su llave-espada.

-No creas que será tan fácil.- Dijo ella, segura de sí misma. Aunque no lo vio, pudo notar el asombro del Engineer, al ver la singular arma que sostenía la muchacha.

Voleph iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Link, que se lanzó hacia él sin temor alguno con su arma en alto. El hyliano empezó a atacarle con el machete con furia, desgraciadamente, Voleph se bastaba con defenderse con sus brazos blindados para cubrirse. Kairi aprovechó la distracción que creó Link para usar la llave-espada con fines curativos. La muchacha concentró poder en su arma, que empezó a brillar con una misteriosa luz verde, luego, apuntó al Demoman con ella. La llave-espada disparó un rayo verde al Demoman, curando gran parte de sus heridas.

-Hey , eso es trampa!- Exclamó Voleph, fijandose que el Demoman se levantaba.

Cuando él volbió su mirada hacia Link, éste volbía a la carga con un mandoble en diagonal a su cuello. Voleph pudo atrapar el machete del hyliano con su "mano" derecha, impidiendo un segundo ataque de Link.

-¡Apartaos!- Gritó el Sniper, mientras esprintaba hacia Voleph. Link ovedeció, soltó el machete y se hizo a un lado.- ¡Bomba va!

Kairi pudo observar que voló algo por encima de su cabeza, parecía un tarro de cristal lleno de algún tipo de líquido... El tarro dio de lleno a Voleph, dejándolo empapado, él, perplejo, tomó unos instantes para olerse un brazo e identificar de que substancia se trataba, el resultado no fue precisamente de su agrado...

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO ASQUEROSO, ESTO ES ORINA!- Rugió Voleph furioso, de su armadura empezaron a emanar impulsos eléctricos de alto voltaje.

-No es orina, es el "Fraskungfú".- Se excusó el Sniper, aguantándose la risa.

Kairi no pudo evitar sonreír ante el malhumorado Voleph, aunque creyó que arrojar le un frasco de orina era... Excesivo (Además de un tanto asqueroso). El gigantesco hombre se dispuso a atacar al Sniper, en aquel momento era lo único que anhelaba, pero fue interceptado por una granada disparada por el Demoman, impactando sobre su pecho de forma directa. La onda expansiva mandó a Voleph al suelo.

-Ahora estamos en paz...- Murmuró el Demoman, sosteniendo su lanzagranadas.

Voleph no podía estar más furioso, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por la rabia y sólo pensaba en matar a toda esa gente que se atrevió a enfadarle. Se levantó, su respiración pesada resonaba en el lugar, apretaba los puños con tremenda fuerza, generando electricidad en ellos.

-Esto no quedará así...- Mustió el enorme hombre.- Os mataré a todos... ¡No quedará ni vuestras cenizas!

-Tranquilo hombre, lo podremos arreglar.- Se escuchó una voz apagada detrás de Voleph.

Voleph se giró para encontrarse a un agotado Gant, usando su llave-espada como bastón. Kairi y Link se sorprendieron al verle, él y N. Gin fueron la razón para emprender su viaje.

-¿Aún estas vivo?- Preguntó Voleph.- Que fastidio...

-Hueles peor de lo normal.- Dijo él de forma burlona.- ¿Huele a orina?

-¡Fui yo!- Respondió el Sniper, tomando la atención de Gant.

-Tienes mis respetos.- Respondió el hombre de negro, realizando una leve reverencia.

-¿Que queréis?- Interrogó Kairi, harta de esa conversación.- ¿Para qué estáis aquí?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... Tendré que acabar con nuestro duelo.- Empezó a decir Gant, con tono serio.- De una vez por todas.


	20. Insectofobia

**Antes de nada, disculpen la demora. Los estudios y el trabajo me han dificultado un poco proseguir con éste fic, y continúan haciéndolo (Ahora, mas que nada, los estudios). También me gustaría agredadecer de todo corazón a todos los que me apoyáis a proseguir con ésta historia: Los usuarios que seguís éste fic, los que dejan reviews y, por que no, a las personas que lean el fic sin que yo lo sepa. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

La tensión era tan densa que hasta se podía masticar, el frío del lugar raramente daba tregua y el silencio resultaba hasta molesto. A medio camino del vehículo de Gray Mann y el pueblo, se encontraban ellos, un total de siete figuras en medio de la nieve. Por una parte, el equipo RED con el Demoman, el Enginner, y el Sniper, sumando a Kairi y a Link, y el equipo de Gray con Voleph y Gant como únicos integrantes presentes.

-¿Acabar con el duelo?- Interrogó Link, al borde de la incredulidad.- Si mal no recuerdo, tú huiste del campo de batalla la última vez.

-No lo voy a negar...- Respondió Gant claramente.- Pero ahora es distinto, no me importa que matéis a esta mole con armadura.

-¿Acaso buscas la muerte, enano?- Soltó Voleph, mirando a Gant.- Si tanto la ansías, puedo matarte yo mismo.

El hombre de negro ignoró por completo la amenaza de Voleph, provocando molestia a éste. Kairi se extrañó ante ésos dos, ¿Realmente se trataban así? Ellos eran del mismo bando, eran compañeros, sin contar de que estaban en clara desventaja. Harta de preguntas, se dispuso a hablar.

-No pongo en duda vuestra fuerza, pero aún estáis en desventaja.- Dijo la muchacha dando un par de pasos al frente.- Nosotros somos cinco y vosotros solo dos, además, creo que no existe ninguna relación amistosa entre vosotros.

El resto del equipo se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Kairi, no se esperaban que dijera eso. Voleph, por su parte, empezó a hacer cuentas, cayendo en que la joven chica tenía razón: Estaban en clara desventaja numérica, pero su ego le impedía reconocer de que no podía ganar, es más, el quería acabar con los cinco enemigos él solo.

-No somos sólo dos, jovencita.- Dijo Gant con tono muy serio.

-¿A No?- Soltó Voleph desconcertado.

-No, hijo, no...- Respondió él con desprecio, luego intentó volver a ponerse serio.- Hay un tercer "integrante" justo aquí.

-¿Es un amigo imaginario?- Soltó el Engineer con sorna.

-Por ese comentario, tú serás el primero en morir.- Dijo Gant de repente, ofendido. Acto seguido, puso su única mano en el suelo y liberó lo que parecía ser un pulso sombrío que retumbó por todo el lugar.- Sal a jugar, compañero.

El suelo empezó a temblar, causando el desequilibrio de algunos presentes. Todos empezaron a preocuparse por lo que pasaría, incluso Voleph estaba desconcertado. Finalmente, el suelo se agrietó y los temblores cesaron.

-Meh, mucho ruido y pocas nueces.- Dijo el Sniper con alivio.

De repente las grietas fueron en aumento, convirtiéndolas en un enorme agujero, y una sombra emergió de él. Ésa sombra resultó ser un enorme monstruo negro con apariencia de escolopendra, de unos veinte metros de largo, sus ojos eran dos intensas luces amarillas, sus fauces eran de color rojo y en su tórax tenía un símbolo rojo: Un especie de corazón rojo atravesado por dos zarzas y la parte inferior parecía una flor de lis, Kairi conocía muy bien ése símbolo, era el de los sincorazón.

-Sniper, eso te pasa por hablar.- Dijo Link intentando mantener la calma.

-Os presento al "Trepador Abismal".- Explicó Gant, orgulloso del colosal ser que se encontraba a su lado.- No os molestéis en usar vuestras armas con él, su exoesqueleto es demasiado robusto para ser dañado por vuestros ataques.

-Tengo de dejar de beber...- Murmuró el Demoman, sin dejar de mirar con asombro y temor al enorme ser, luego, le dio otro largo trago de su botella de whisky, contradiciendo sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, en el almacén del pueblo, el Heavy inspeccionaba los pasadizos, seguido por el Medic, en busca de posibles ladrones en busca del Australium. El interior de aquél almacén contrastaba con el resto del pueblo: Se trataba de una estancia subterránea, construida, básicamente, en metal. En ese momento, el Soldier estaba junto a los dorados y brillantes lingotes de Australium, guardados debidamente en su sitio, aunque no estaba mucho por la labor, solamente estaba sentados sobre algunas cajas de madera. Los que actuaban más eran el Spy y el Scout, defendiendo la entrada principal de algunos ataques de sincorazón "Sombra". El joven Scout se deshacía de ellos a base de disparos de escopeta y golpes directos con el bate de béisbol, el Spy, por su parte, se limitaba a apuñalar a los enemigos con una navaja "mariposa" de forma muy eficaz. Las Sombras dejaron de aparecer, provocando un reconfortante silencio al lugar, lo único que se podía oír era al Pyro carbonizando a los sincorazón que se encontraba mientras que soltaba una risa maníaca atenuada por su máscara de gas, se encontraba algo más lejos pero su risa se oía perfectamente.

-Tío, esas cosas son demasiado fáciles de matar.- Se quejaba el Scout con tono de aburrimiento.- Ya podrían venir bichos más grandes. Además, éstos no pasan al lado de ése demente con lanzallamas sin ser quemados.

-No digas eso, no sabemos cuántos vendrán. Todo esto es algo nuevo para nosotros. Pero lo peor de todo: Es que ya tienen el Australium, faltaban unos doce lingotes... Y quien sabe lo que pueden hacer con ellos.- Decía el Spy con un dejo de preocupación y seriedad en sus palabras.- Me pregunto si el Engineer y los demás estarán bien.

-Nah, seguro que están bien. Con la mala suerte que tengo, seguro que vuelven todos.- Respondió el joven de forma desenfadada.- En este momento, deben estar viniendo hacia aquí con los lingotes robados y bebiendo whisky.

En medio de la valle, se podía apreciar la figura de la escolopendra gigante atacando a las personas que se encontraban allí, evitando que los demás pudiesen contraatacar. Kairi sabía que ella debía encargarse de él, era su deber como portadora de una llave-espada, pero no podía imaginarse ninguna forma de eliminar a ese monstruo, además, tenía que lidiar con el peso de la pistola médica sobre su espalda. El Engineer y el Sniper le disparaban con sus respectivas armas, sin lograr mucho éxito. El Demoman mantenía un duelo singular con Voleph en un lugar más alejado, el moreno blandía con valentía su fiel claymore, mientras que el otro usaba sus brazos blindados para defenderse y la mano derecha con forma de garra para atacar, ayudándose de su descomunal fuerza. Link, por su parte, se mantenía tranquilo, pensando en la manera de abatir al sincorazón gigante (Además, estaba desarmado, así que no podía ser de mucha ayuda).

-¿Es que todos son inmunes a las balas?- Se preguntaba el Sniper, incrédulo.

-¡Tú dale!- Contestó el Engineer mientras disparaba.- ¡No puede ser invencible, eso es ridículo!

Gant miraba el "espectáculo" en una distancia prudente, sentado sobre una roca. Aún no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, además, sabía que para entablar un combate con ésos rivales necesitaría emplearse a fondo.

-¡Tú, no seas cobarde!- Rujió Voleph mirando a Gant. Mantenía un forcejeo con el Demoman.- ¡Ven aquí y lucha!

El hombre de negro lo miró con una ceja alzada, causando que la mole se enfureciera aún más. Voleph se giró para volver a encarar a su enemigo, pero lo único que vio fue un pie que se acercaba directamente a su cara. Él tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos a causa del impacto.

-Nunca le des la espalda a un DeGroot.- Dijo el Demoman posando su claymore sobre su hombro.- A no ser que quieras que el número de ojos de tu cara baje.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- Exclamó Voleph al borde de la histeria, generando un alto voltaje en su armadura.

El gigantesco hombre se abalanzó contra el moreno, aunque de forma peculiar: dio un salto hacia delante, girando sobre él mismo, generando electricidad, convirtiéndose en una inquietante espiral eléctrica. El Demoman lo esquivó por muy poco dando una voltereta a un lado, cuando se incorporó , realizó una de sus salvajes acometidas con su espada en alto. Voleph se giró a tiempo para parar el corte vertical de la claymore con su mano derecha, agarrando la espada del escocés.

-Es una pena que el hierro sea conductor, ¿No crees?- Dijo Voleph con burla.

El Demoman no pudo evitar poner cara de confusión. El hombre blindado envió una descarga eléctrica a través de su mano, pasando por la hoja metálica de la claymore y llegando a las manos del Demoman, provocando que éste saliese disparado hacia el lado opuesto. El moreno aterrizó de espaldas a la nieve de forma brusca. Luchaba para mantenerse consciente sin dejar de mirar a Voleph.

-Ya es la segunda vez, tío.- Dijo él con dificultad.- No tienes imaginación...- Después de eso, perdió el conocimiento.

-Cuando una cosa es efectiva, no hace falta cambiarla.- Respondió entre dientes. Luego, clavó la espada del Demoman, que aún sostenía por la hoja, en el nevado suelo de aquel valle. Se volteó para ver la pelea que tenían el equipo RED y el Trepador Abismal. También pudo observar que Gant, se dirigía a la batalla con algo de dificultad.- ¡Ya era hora, inútil!

-Cuando esto acabe, te voy a lavar la boca con la escobilla del lavabo y lavaplatos...- Murmuró Gant para sí mismo. Seguía caminando con dificultad mientras continuaba farfullando insultos hacia Voleph.

Kairi, que se vio obligada a deshacerse de la pesada pistola médica a causa de la presión, continuaba evitando los ataques del colosal sincorazón, que consistían en ataques directos en un intento de devorar a los que se encontraban allí. Link intentaba ayudar atrayendo la atención del monstruo para que la muchacha no se llevase todos los ataques, necesitaba un poco de tiempo más.

-¡Maldita sea, sin munición!- Exclamó el Engineer, mientras miraba su escopeta con molestia.

-Será mejor que vuelvas con el resto, estar aquí sin poder defenderte es un suicidio, amigo.- Dijo el Sniper mirando a su compañero de reojo.

-¿Y dejaros solos?.- Respondió con preocupación.

-¡Hazlo!- Exclamó el australiano.- Nosotros mantendremos el monstruo a raya, aún tengo algo de munición.

El Engineer quería negarse , pero se calló y asintió, luego, arrancó a correr. El Sniper continuó disparando al monstruo con su fusil, apuntando a la cabeza de la bestia. En ese momento, Link se le ocurrió algo, recordó que hace muchos años, se encontró en una situación muy parecida.

-Se parece a Twinmold...- Murmuró él, luego, se dirigió al australiano.-¡Sniper, préstame tu machete!

El hombre le miró con algo de confusión, pero accedió. Desenvainó el machete que llevaba a la espalda y se lo lanzó al hyliano. Él, lo atrapó y se dispuso a atacar al monstruo. Arrancó a correr hacia la bestia, pero en vez de atacar se montó encima.

-¡¿Qué te ha picado, Link?!- Le gritó Kairi, desconcertada ante la actitud del rubio.

Él no respondió, simplemente intentaba llegar a la cabeza del Trepador Abismal con mucha dificultad, el sincorazón no paraba quieto. Tras, un breve tiempo, llegó a la cabeza de la bestia y le clavó el machete del Sniper en el medio de ésta. El Trepador gritó de dolor, y, al fin, se desplomó sobre la nieve, pero aún respiraba.

-¡Kairi, debes cortar su cabeza!- Gritó Link con prisa.

La pelirroja, algo confusa, le hizo caso. Cargó contra el Trepador con la llave-espada en alto. En un ataque increíblemente potente, a la par de sorprendente, cortó la cabeza de la bestia de forma limpia. Los gritos del ser cesaron hasta provocar un silencio total. El Trepador Abismal se desvaneció como si fuese arena negra, para luego ser llevado por el gélido viento del lugar. Ésa arena dejó un rastro en la nieve: Un dibujo de una cerradura. La joven, sin dudarlo, la cerró con su llave-espada, cumpliendo así con su cometido.

-Al fin...- Dijo el Sniper con alivio. Luego, ese alivio se borró de su cara.- Oh no, el Demoman.

-Vamos, te acompaño.- Le dijo Link con cordialidad.

-Esperad, chicos.- La voz de Kairi mostraba algo de temor.- Tenemos compañía.

Ambos miraron a la chica un poco desconcertados, inspeccionaron el lugar con la mirada, pudieron divisar a Gant que se aproximaba. Estaba disgustado.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho al Trepador?- Interrogó él con ira.- ¡Pagaréis por eso!

El Sniper y Link estaban dispuestos a atacar a Gant, querían terminar con ésa locura. Kairi avanzó unos pasos con decisión, le tocaba actuar.

-Vosotros id a socorrer al Demo, yo me encargaré de él.- Dijo mientras observaba a sus compañeros por encima de su hombro.

-Un disparo en la cabeza y estará listo.- Dijo el Sniper mientras apuntaba con su rifle, pero Link bajo el arma del australiano con la mano.- ¿Que haces?

-Ésa es su lucha, amigo.- Dijo mientras miraba a Kairi.- Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar al Demoman de inmediato.

El hombre miró con recelo a Link, ¿Acaso estaba loco? El Hyliano, por su parte, se mostraba sereno .Empezó a andar hacia Kairi y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Estás decidida, ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirando los ojos de la chica.

-Totalmente.- Respondió ella con decisión, luego dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora me toca a mí.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír durante unos instantes, luego, arrancó a correr, seguido por el Sniper. Ambos pasaron por el lado derecho de Gant. El hyliano intercambió una severa mirada con el hombre de negro, éste no opuso resistencia y les dejó pasar sin atacarles. Cuando los dos se alejaron, él volvió a mirar a Kairi, su oponente.

-Dime ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Soltó Gant, de repente.

-Mi nombre es Kairi.

-Kairi... Mi nombre es Gant. Eres muy valiente o muy inconsciente al querer enfrentarte a mí.- Dijo él con seriedad.- En todo caso, tu viaje acaba aquí, portadora de la llave-espada.

Kairi no respondió, simplemente se puso en guardia, empuñando su arma con ambas manos, era hora de actuar.

* * *

**Una última cosa más (Si, soy un pesado, tengo un problema jeje): Si os véis obligados a criticar a mi personaje original, hacedlo sin temor, lo último que quiero es que se convierta en un "Gary Stu" (El contraporte masculino de Mary Sue. Inquietante, ¿Verdad?) Nikolas Sur me advirtió de ello en su debido momento, aunque, por aquel entonces, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era eso :D. Bueno ya os dejo tranquilos... **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. El baile de la llave-espada

Link y el Sniper llegaron a dónde se encontraba el Demoman, tendido al la nieve con varias quemaduras en la piel, el moreno no presentaba un aspecto óptimo, era un tipo tenaz pero recibió un golpe muy severo.

-Travish, amigo ¿Estás bien?- Dijo el Sniper mientras se apresuraba a socorrer a su compañero.

Link estaba un poco consternado, ¿El Demoman se llamaba Travish? Opinó que no le pegaba mucho, pero no pudo seguir haciéndose preguntas, el Demoman empezó a abrir su único ojo.

-Hey, compañero ¿Me traes la botella de whisky?-Dijo él con dificultad.

El australiano se alivió al ver que aún conservaba su "sentido del humor". Link también se tranquilizó, no le conocía mucho, pero lucharon juntos y demostró su valentía en combate, eso, para él, ya decía mucho del moreno. La tranquilidad no duró, pudieron observar que una enorme figura se acercaba a ellos: Voleph.

-Otra vez él...- Mustió el Sniper.- Es un pesado.

-Llévate al Demo de aquí.- Dijo Link, causando sorpresa ante ambos guerreros.- Ése es para mí.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Escupió el Australiano.- Te va a destrozar, ¡Él es dos veces más grande que tú!

-Confía en mí, tengo experiencia en luchar contra seres más grandes que yo.

-En ese caso, llévate esto.- Dijo el Demoman señalando su claymore, que se encontraba clavada a la nieve a varios metros de distancia.- Será mejor que ese cuchillito que llevas.

-Gracias, te prometo que te la devolveré de una pieza.

El Demo asintió y se fue ayudado por el Sniper en dirección al pueblo, mientras que Link se dirigió dónde se encontraba la magistral espada del Demoman, agarró con fuerza la empuñadura con ambas manos y jaló de ella para extraer la larguísima hoja plateada de la espada. El hyliano notó que era muy pesada, así que debería ayudarse de ambos brazos para blandirla con eficacia. En ese momento, Voleph llegó ante Link.

-¿Tú también quieres ser carbonizado, orejudo?- Dijo la enorme mole con superioridad.

-Sabes, uno siempre debe mostrar cierto respeto, incluso ante un enemigo.- Dijo Link, manteniendo su semblante serio.- Pero creo que tú eres incapaz de entenderlo, tu ego te lo impide.

-Bastardo...- Murmuró él por lo bajo, luego, miró directamente al hyliano y empezó a generar electricidad por toda su armadura.- ¡Muestra respeto, duendecillo! Yo soy un caballero y tú no eres más que un vagabundo.- Justo en ese instante, la electricidad de Voleph se intensificó a grandes niveles.- ¡Voy a darte una valiosa lección de humildad!

-¿Vas a hacer de profesor?- Dijo el hyliano mientras se ponía en guardia, empuñando la claymore con ambas manos.- Te advierto que no soy un buen alumno...

Kairi se lanzó contra Gant empuñando con fuerza su llave-espada, asestando un corte vertical directo al hombre, él, lo pudo bloquear bastándose con su guantelete metálico, iniciando un forcejeo.

-Vaya, tienes bastante fuerza en los brazos.- Dijo el hombre de negro, intentando mantener su posición.

La chica no respondió, aprovechó la situación para propinarle una patada a la altura del estómago, obligando al hombre de negro a retroceder algunos pasos. Él no pudo evitar quejarse, fue un golpe contundente. Molesto, invocó su propia llave-espada negra, empuñándola con su única mano, la izquierda.

-Al fin te lo tomas enserio.- Dijo ella sin apartar la mirada.

-La última vez que no lo hice perdí el brazo.- Respondió con pesar en la voz, luego, apuntó a la pelirroja con su arma.- No volveré a caer en la misa trampa, ¡En guardia!

Dicho eso, Gant dio un gran salto en dirección a la joven, preparando una estocada directa. Kairi pudo esquivar el ataque lanzándose a un lado, acto seguido, respondió con un ataque horizontal, golpe que él apenas pudo bloquear con su espada. Al volver a encontrarse cara a cara, empezaron a intercambiar mandobles con sus respectivas armas. Kairi aprovechaba el poco peso de su llave-espada para realizar golpes veloces, mientras que los de Gant eran más lentos y toscos, aunque contundentes. Finalmente, la muchacha no pudo soportar tantos golpes, así que se vio obligada a retroceder, buscando algo de tiempo para trazar un plan. Ella optó en usar magia: Creó un haz de llamas en la hoja de su llave-espada y las disparó hacia su oponente. Gant se bastó con un rápido movimiento de su arma para bloquear los disparos ardientes, creando tensión a la joven.

-No eres mala, pero te falta mucha experiencia.- Gant caminaba hacia Kairi con algo de dificultad, bloqueando más disparos de fuego provocados por ésta.- Llevo mucho tiempo combatiendo, dudo que tenas alguna oportunidad.

-No seas tan creído.- Respondió ella con un falso tono desafiante, tratando de mantener la compostura.- No deberías subestimarme.

El otro no respondió, simplemente empezó a esprintar hacia la joven con su arma alzada. La chica ya no sabía qué podía hacer para defenderse, cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto. De pronto, el cuerpo de la pelirroja empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, casi se podía confundir con la nieve. Abrió sus ojos, brillantes con una luz inmaculada, extendió su brazo izquierdo, y desencadenó lo que parecía un disparo de luz dorada rodeado en lamas con una velocidad endiablada. Gant recibió el impacto a la altura de su estómago, haciéndolo volar a varios metros para después aterrizar en la nieve bocabajo con violencia.

-La madre que la...- Empezó a refunfuñar alzando su cara. Luego, empezó a golpearse el pecho con la mano para apagar las llamas que le dejó el ataque anterior- Últimamente no paro de recibir golpes.

La luz se desvaneció, dejando a Kairi confusa y perpleja. De forma inexplicable, notó que el frío del lugar fue remplazado por el calor que sentía en su hogar natal. Se despojó de la bata blanca de médico, quedándose con su ya acostumbrado vestido rosa a la vista, y adoptó una posición de batalla, empuñando con fuerza su llave-espada con ambas manos, volvió a tener confianza en sus fuerzas.

Link mantenía su lucha con Voleph. El hyliano castigaba al enorme hombre con potentes mandobles que a duras penas podía bloquear con sus brazos blindados Voleph, harto de la situación en la que se encontraba, dio un giro sobre sí mismo cargado de electricidad, obligando a Link a retroceder.

-¡Voy a enseñarte porqué me llaman el hombre de acero, mosca impertinente!- Rujió Voleph con un tono de ira.

Link suspiró algo aburrido, había combatido contra oponentes engreídos, pero ese era el peor. La enorme mole cargó contra Link, preparando una estocada con su mano acabada en garra, buscando perforar el pecho del joven. El hyliano, con un par de simples pasos a un lado, esquivó el ataque del otro, quedándose detrás de él. Aprovechó para realizar un potente mandoble en diagonal a la espalda de Voleph, causando que éste gritase de dolor, el golpe no llegó a la carne, pero, por lo visto, dañó la armadura.

-¡Bastardo!- Logró exclamar Voleph.

-Creo que ya sé porqué te llaman el hombre de ace...- Link no pudo terminar la frase, pues Voleph le propinó un fuerte puñetazo electrificado en la cara, mandándolo por los aires a varios metros y dejando su pelo rubio de punta. Después de aterrizar, se levantó con algo de dificultad, recogió la espada del suelo, se limpió la sangre que le salía de la comisura derecha del labio, y se puso en guardia.- Quién me mandaría a hablar...

Voleph cargó electricidad en su brazo, preparando un disparo eléctrico más potente que cualquier otro. A Link se le ocurrió un pequeño plan para salir de ésa situación, era descabellado y algo estúpido, pero podía funcionar. El enorme hombre disparó el proyectil eléctrico, que volaba a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, éste lanzó la pesada claymore hacia ése proyectil. Cunado el disparo impactó con la espada, la electricidad fue absorbida por la hoja metálica. La espada siguió su trayectoria hasta impactar contra el pecho de Voleph, quien recibió una potente descarga eléctrica que ni siquiera él pudo controlar. El golpe fue tan potente, que la enorme mole se desplomó contra la nieve totalmente noqueado. Link se acercó a él con extremo cuidado y observó al inconsciente Voleph, no se acababa de creer que una táctica tan absurda cómo arrojar una pesada espada de dos manos contra el enemigo podría funcionar. El enorme hombre no estaba muerto, aún respiraba, cosa que alivió un poco al hyliano, no le gustaba matar a personas, no era un asesino... Finalmente, tomó la claymore del Demoman del suelo una vez más, ese combate había terminado, al fin.

-Sabes, tu fuerza y dedicación son dignas de elogio, pero procura que tu ego no termine contigo.- Dijo Link mirando a Voleph.- Puede que no me oigas, pero, podrías verlo tú mismo...

El duelo de Kairi continuaba, ahora con más intensidad. La pelirroja, con fuerzas renovadas, lanzaba rápidos y extremadamente potentes mandobles contra Gant, que a duras penas podía bloquearlos. La velocidad de la joven le estaba volviendo loco, no tenía oportunidad de contraatacar, así que se veía obligado a retroceder gradualmente en busca de un suspiro, aunque era en vano. La presión creada por los ataques de Kairi tampoco le dejaban trazar un plan, sólo se preguntaba de dónde salió esa chica, y quién fue el desgraciado que la enseñó a pelear de aquella manera (A parte de algunas maldiciones dirigidas a la joven y a sus progenitores). Finalmente, Gant tubo que recurrir a la magia oscura: Creó lo que parecía ser un escudo negro, bloqueando los ataques frontales que propinaba la joven. Al ver esto, Kairi no le quedó alternativa que retroceder algunos pasos, conocía ese hechizo, lo usaba su amigo Riku cuando Sora estaba en apuros, o al menos era semejante a éste. El hombre de negro obtuvo el respiro que tanto anhelaba, aún estaba un poco atónito ante la destreza de la muchacha, pero no podía pensar mucho en ello, tenía una misión que cumplir.

-¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?- Preguntó Kairi de forma súbita, sorprendiendo a Gant.- Un amigo mío también la sabe usar.

-Supongo que tu amiguito también habrá jugado con la oscuridad.- Respondió él sin bajar la guardia.- Sólo los necios osan jugar con ella.

-Si mi amigo es un necio, ¿Tú qué eres?.- Ella estaba claramente molesta, no soportaba que insultasen a Riku o a Sora, éso le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Yo? Digamos que soy el mayor necio de todos.

La pelirroja no supo que sentir en ése momento, debía admitir que Gant era un sujeto de lo más extraño, tanto en apariencia como en actitud. Él se preparó para atacar, dejó sus hombros totalmente relajados, dejando su único brazo aparentemente "muerto". La joven quedó aún más confundida, pero se puso en guardia igualmente, no se iba a fiar de él. El hombre de negro se lanzó hacia Kairi a una velocidad vertiginosa, cuando estuvo a una distancia óptima de ella empezó a atacar con mandobles rapidísimos y locos. Al no seguir un patrón de ataque, era imposible predecir sus golpes, pero Kairi se las apañaba para bloquearlos con dificultad. Al fin, Gant realizó un golpe desproporcioadamente fuerte, desestabilizando a Kairi y haciéndola caer al suelo nevado.

-No voy a fallar de nuevo.- Decía Gant, mientras guardaba su llave-espada.- Ésta vez tú vendrás conmigo.

El joven se dispuso a agarrar a Kairi por la ropa para llevarse a la chica consigo, así su misión habría concluido. Pero se paró de forma súbita, notó el frío acero rozado su cuello.

-Creo que no es una buena idea.- La voz de Link retumbó en los oídos de Gant.

-Te has encargado de Voleph ¿No?- Dijo él, tratando de conservar la calma.- Supongo que esto es un empate.

-Supongo que si, pero tú estás en una situación algo peliaguda.- El hyliano mantenía la mirada fija a su enemigo, ni siquiera la apartó cuando se dirigió a la joven.- Kairi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, creo que si.

-Me alegro.- Link se alivió al oír esas palabras, luego, volvió con Gant.- Escucha, ¿Qué tal si te llevas a tu compañero a que le curen y nos dejas marchar?

-¿Hablas en serio, orejudo?

-No me gustaría tener que matarte.- Dijo con algo de pesar.- Pero si me obligas a hacerlo, no lo voy a dudar...

Gant lo pensó un poco, debía cumplir su misión, pero también le tenía cariño a su propia vida. Decidió aceptar el trato de Link. Se levantó y se giró para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

-Esto no acaba aquí, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar y terminaré con mi misión.- Soltó él sin apartar la mirada.

-Claro, estaré esperando ese momento.- Respondió Link, al parecer hablaba en serio.

El hombre de negro se fue a dónde estaba Voleph para ayudarle, aunque le importaba poco lo que le pasase a ésa mole. La lucha le agotó, le sorprendió la destreza y fuerza de Kairi. Mientras tanto, Link ayudó a Kairi a levantarse.

-Debemos volver con los otros.

-No, no, debemos perseguirles e ir a buscar el Australium ése.- Dijo Kairi con algo de dificultad.

-Claro... Kairi, estás agotada, si vas allí no volverás, y lo sabes.

-Pero...

-De todos modos, debemos volver.- Señaló él.- No querrás pasearte por las valles nevadas con un vestido tan corto.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de ello. Al saberlo, empezó a sentir frío, suerte que Link recogió al bata de médico y se la dio a la muchacha, luego, recuperó la pistola médica. Acto seguido, ambos se dirigieron al pueblo a reencontrarse con los demás.

-Una cosa, Link.

-Dime.

-Deberías peinarte un poco .- En el rostro de Kairi se esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que Link se dio cuenta de que su pelo seguía de punta.


	22. Nieve callada

Pasaron un par de horas desde en enfrentamiento, Kairi y Link volvieron al pueblo sanos y salvos, dónde les recibieron todo el equipo RED al completo. La presencia de sincorazón se había desvanecido, no pudieron robar más lingotes de Australium, evitando que el desastre sea mayor. Todos entraron al gran comedor para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, tomaron asiento y se sirvieron un refrigerio. A través de las ventanas, se podía apreciar cómo el Sol se asomaba tímidamente por las colinas nevadas del Este, tiñendo el cielo con un tono azul grisáceo seguido del cálido color anaranjado y eliminando poco a poco los vestigios de la noche. El ambiente en el comedor era tranquilo, todos conversaban sobre la batalla contra los androides, la aparición de los sincorazón y del ataque del Trepador Abismal.

-Hey orejas, ¿me devuelves la espada?- Dijo el Demoman, que se sentaba frente a Link. Le quedaban pocos rastros de su combate contra Voleph.

- Oh, claro, perdona.- Link sacó la imponente claymore y la puso sobre la mesa.- Es una espada sobresaliente con un acero extraordinario, ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Es una herencia familiar.- Respondió mientras tomaba de nuevo su arma.- Lleva en la familia DeGroot muchos años, incluso siglos.

-No cambiéis de tema.- Empezó a decir el Soldier con rudeza.- ¿Dónde está el Australium robado?, ¿Lo recuperasteis, o no?

-No, lo siento.- Respondió Kairi con algo de pesar.- Acabamos demasiado agotados con la emboscada que nos plantaron.

-Inútiles...- Murmuró.

-Tendrías que haber venido, Soldier.- Dijo el Engineer, que se sentaba al lado del rudo soldado.- Al menos hubieras tenido un poco de acción, que sé que te quedaste parado todo éste tiempo.

El Soldier se tubo que resignar y callarse, mientras que el Engineer le dio un pequeño trago a su botellita de cerveza con orgullo. Kairi agradeció las palabras del tejano con una sonrisa, mientras que Link seguía hablando de espadas con el Demoman, conversación en la que se sumó el Sniper. Todos seguían hablando, excepto el Pyro, por razones obvias. Todo transcurría sin incidentes, hasta que un teléfono situado en la pared sonó, el Spy fue a contestarlo. Al saber quién era pidió silencio.

-¡Silencio, es el señor Hale!- Dijo con alarma, provocando un inmediato silencio.

-¿Señor Hale?- Mustió Kairi en voz baja.

-Es nuestro jefe.- Respondió el Scout , que se sentó al lado de ella.- Es un hombre capaz de matar a un puma de un puñetazo, no es broma.

Kairi y Link se sorprendieron al escucharle. Mientras tanto, el Spy seguía con su conversación telefónica. Finalmente colgó y dio un largo suspiro, se fijó que todos le estaban mirando, así que se dispuso a hablar.

-Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala, ¿Cuál queréis primero?

-¡La buena!- Se oyó por toda la sala.

-El señor Saxton Hale no nos va a matar por haber fallado.- Dijo el Spy, consiguiendo una inmenso alivio para el resto del grupo.- La mala es que nos destinará a "Mountainlab" dónde nos dará una paliza pequeña a todos.

-Bueno, si es pequeña...- Soltó el Heavy de repente, provocando la risa del resto del equipo.

Por lo visto, se lo tomaban todo a broma; estaban contentos aunque fallasen en su misión. De pronto, los presentes se fueron de la cabaña para irse a dormir sin mediar palabra, fue una noche muy larga.

Mientras tanto, Gant arrastraba al inconsciente y pesado Voleph con total desprecio y despotricando de él en voz baja hacia el vehículo acorazado, y centro de mando, de Gray Mann. En la entrada les recibió .

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Dijo el cyborg a modo de burla.- ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

-No me hables, ¿Vale?.- Respondió Gant frunciendo el ceño.- La próxima vez arrastras al "chiquitín" tú mismo, que pesa un quintal.

-Pues claro que pesa, su armadura no es precisamente de cartón.

Los dos empezaron a discutir, cómo de costumbre. A la lejanía se podían oír palabras cómo "Haber ido tú", "Se un hombre y cumple con tu trabajo" o "Aparta tu gordo trasero metálico que tengo prisa". Tantas voces provocaron que Gray Mann se aproximase a ellos para ver que pasaba.

-Al final nos oirán hasta en Australia.- Gray se aproximaba con su acostumbrado porte relajado.- Veo que han vencido a Voleph.

-Si, lo han tumbado de un sólo sopapo.- Dijo el hombre de negro mientras miraba a la enorme mole inconsciente.- ¿Ha concluido al fin nuestro "Trabajo de verano"?

-Aún no.- Respondió el anciano .- Debéis llevar los lingotes de Australium ante el jefe, es de total importancia que lo lleven agentes expertos, pero como no están, lo llevaréis nosotros.

-Bueno, quizás así nos tengan en mayor estima.- Dijo pensativo.- ¡Venga! Voy a preparar el transporte. Os avisaré cuando la nave esté lista. Gant, lleva a Voleph a la nave, necesitará reposo y un análisis de daños de su armadura.- Dicho ésto, el pequeño cyborg se fue corriendo.

-Ya lo has oído.- Dijo Gray secamente mientras que se alejaba.

-¿¡Otra vez lo tengo que arrastrar!?- Exclamó el hombre de negro incrédulo. El combate con Kairi y el posterior viaje al vehículo acorazado le dejó exhausto, además aún le dolía mucho el pecho.- Me utilizan, recibo golpes y soy una mula de carga, ésto no estaba en mi contrato, creo... ¡Y tú despierta de una vez!- Le dio una patada a la cabeza de Voleph, pero el impacto no surgió efecto, sólo un gran dolor en el pie de Gant, que empezó a dar saltos en círculo con un sólo pie mientras se quejaba por el dolor.

Al pasar varias horas durmiendo, todo el equipo RED recobró energías, incluso se podría decir que ya estaban listos para pelear de nuevo. Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres cotidianos. La única que se quedó durmiendo fue Kairi, entre el cansancio y la poca experiencia en ese "estilo de vida" la dejaron totalmente agotada. Tan profundo era su sueño que no se percató de que el Scout entró en la instancia sigilosamente. El joven se acercó a la chica, parecía que le quería susurrar algo al oído.

-¡BONK!- Gritó él a pleno pulmón, provocando el sobresalto de la pelirroja.

-¿¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo!?- Interrogó ella claramente molesta.

-Es hora de despertar, bella durmiente.- Respondió sin dar importancia, luego se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia.- Abrígate, afuera hace un frío del carajo.

Cuando el Scout salió por la puerta principal, cerrándola tras de sí, la pelirroja se quedó completamente sola en la rústica estancia. La chica empezó a incorporarse, notó que el cansancio del día anterior hizo mella en su cuerpo, pero se las apañó para levantarse. Sintió la misma sensación que tuvo la vez que se enfrentó a y Gant en Vergel Radiante. Ella cada vez tenía mas preguntas por hacerse sobre esos dos, además de Voleph, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían? Estaba claro que por mucho que pensase en ello no habría respuesta alguna. Kairi se acomodó el cabello, se dispuso a vestirse debidamente y siguió el consejo del Scout, fue a buscar un buen abrigo.

-Bella durmiente...- Mustió.- Si supiese que yo la conocí de verdad...

Afuera, en medio de la nieve se encontraban el Soldier y Link (que ya volvía llevar sus ropas verdes), hablando.

-¿En serio son reales?- Interrogó el Soldier incrédulo.

-Pues si... No hay nada raro en ellas ¿No?

-¿¡Que no hay nada raro!?- La voz del hombre se hizo resonar.- ¡Es raro, por supuesto que es raro!

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Preguntó el Scout, que acababa de llegar.

-Éste, que dice que sus orejas picudas son reales.

-¿En serio?- El joven se dispuso a estirar una oreja del hyliano.- Pues de plástico no parece.

-Suéltala ya, que me la arrancas de cuajo.- Dijo Link empujando al Scout en busca de un respiro.- ¿Acaso no habéis visto a nadie con orejas puntiagudas?

-No.- Respondieron los dos a unísono.

En ésas, apareció Kairi algo adormilada, llevando un viejo abrigo marrón, preguntándose qué era todo ése alboroto. Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica.

-¿Que pasa, por qué me miráis todos?

-¿Ha dormido bien, su alteza real?- Dijo el Soldier con sorna.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Has dormido hasta la tarde, amiga mía.- Respondió Link con una leve sonrisa.

La muchacha le entró un pequeño sentimiento de vergüenza, pero no duró mucho. Ya se suponía que sería tarde, una persona cuerda tiene que descansar un mínimo de horas, pero, al parecer, ellos no seguían esa regla.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues el Heavy y el Medic, están al comedor, el Demoman debe estar bebiendo por ahí, el Pyro esta quemando carne, no se porqué.- Empezó a explicar el Soldier.- Luego están El Sniper, el Spy y el Engineer, que están arreglando la cosa ésa con la que llegasteis.

-¿La nave?

-Yo qué se...- Respondió el hombre.- Voy a ver al Demoman, quizás quiera echar otra partida a las cartas.

Tras eso, el Soldier se fue seguido por el Scout, dejando a Link y Kairi solos.

-Bueno... ¿Vamos a ver como anda el Engineer?- Soltó Link de repente.

-Espera, Link.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Crees que puedo continuar con esto?- Dijo Kairi algo preocupada.- Quiero decir, perdí contra Gant, y si no llegas a estar ahí, seguro que me hubiesen capturado. No se si valgo para éste tipo de vida.

-Oh, es eso.- Dijo Link sin darle mucha importancia.- No sufras por ello, piensa que, aunque tengas un potencial increíble, aún te falta algo de experiencia en batalla. Y eso se consigue con el ensayo y error.

-¿Te pasó algo así alguna vez?

-Claro, más de una.- Espetó él dándole una ligera palmada al hombro de la chica.- Una vez me tumbaron con un solo golpe, al menos, tú le has dado batalla, ¡Y sin tener que invocar a Arkantos! Que no está mal.

-Vaya no lo he visto así...- Dijo ella con algo más de esperanza en su rostro.- Gracias, Link, me has ayudado mucho.

-No es nada.- Respondió, rascándose la nuca.- Anda, vamos a ver como está la nave.

La pelirroja asintió sonriente, luego, ambos se fueron a ver al Engineer. Al parecer el hyliano conocía el camino.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos llegaron en un cobertizo de gran tamaño con las puertas abiertas. En su interior, se encontraba la nave gumi con el Engineer arreglándola con gran dedicación.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Gritó Kairi para alertar de su presencia.

-¡Hey!- El Engineer se giró con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, bien.- Respondió.- Veo que te has encargado de la nave, gracias.

-No es nada.

-Ya estamos terminando.- La voz del Sniper se oyó desde el otro lado.- Solo le faltan un par de retoques.

-Ven, voy a enseñarte lo que le he hecho.- Soltó el tejano, refiriéndose a la chica.

Ella aceptó sin dudar, dejando a Link en la entrada del cobertizo, aparentemente solo.

-¿Y tú no irás?- Se oyó una voz detrás de Link. El Hyliano se sobresaltó.

-¿Siempre haces ésto?- Interrogó el rubio mientras se giraba. Se encontró de cara con el Spy.

-Soy el maestro del camuflaje, compañero.

-¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó Link girándose de nuevo. El Spy se puso a su lado.

-Dime, ¿Es chica y tú...?- Empezó a decir, aunque no encontraba las palabras.- Bueno... Ya me entiendes.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, no entiendo nada.

-¡Oh venga ya! Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Respondió el Spy alzando la voz. Luego, ambos notaron que el Sniper se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

-Compañero, no quiero ofenderte, pero no te explicas nada bien.- Dijo Link alzando las cejas.

-Que si ella y tú estáis liados.- Soltó el Sniper de golpe. Ante la mirada del Spy, puso una cara de confusión.- ¿Que, Muy sutil?

-Demasiado sutil.- Respondió el enmascarado.

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no.- El hyliano empezó a balbucear algo nervioso.- ¿Que os hace pensar eso?

-Veamos... Llegáis aquí juntos, viajáis juntos en esa nave, o lo que sea éso, os quedáis solos "luchando", etcétera...

Link no sabía como reaccionar, nunca se planteó algo así.

-¿Entonces, qué?- Presionó el Sniper dando un par de codazos al rubio.- Contesta, hombre.

-No hay nada entre nosotros. Por lo que me dijo, ella quiere a un chico amigo suyo.- Empezó a explicar el hyliano.- Yo soy como un especie de guardaespaldas.

-Guardaespaldas...- Gruñe el Spy con sorna, luego mira el Sniper.

-Claro.- Sueltan los dos mercenarios a la vez.

El Enginner se encontraba junto a Kairi mostrando los diferentes "arreglillos" de la nave.

-Pude reparar los motores, ahora vuelven a estar en plena potencia.- Dijo con orgullo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias.- Respondió ella sonriente.

-Ahora, lo malo.- Dice, provocando el desvanecimiento de la sonrisa de la chica.- El fuselaje. Nunca había visto éste tipo de material, por eso, las partes dañadas las tuve que substituir por metal. No sé cuánto podrá aguantar. Te recomiendo que se la lleves a alguien que entienda de inmediato, ¿Vale?

-Claro, pero ¿Cuando podrá volar?

-Impaciente.- Mustió con una sonrisa.- Faltan reparar algunas partes eléctricas, pero éso es fácil. Después de cenar estará lista.

-Muchas gracias, Engi.- Dijo Kairi para después abrazarlo.- No sé como agradecértelo.

-No es nada, mujer.- Dijo entre risas. Luego se separó de ella.- Limítate a no volverla a estrellar, ¿Vale?

-Os habrá costado mucho traerla hasta aquí, ¿No?

-No, te estrellaste a unos treinta metros de aquí, pero ésa tormenta no te dejaba ver el pueblo.

Kairi se ruborizó, no podía creerlo, aunque eso explicaría porqué el Engineer y el Soldier aparecieran tan rápido en su ayuda.

Pasaron varias horas. El Sol ya sucumbió ante la oscuridad, después de teñir el cielo de reconfortables tonos anaranjados, la noche trajo consigo el siniestro color negro al cielo, sin ninguna estrella ni Luna visibles. Todos estaban cenando, la comida en general era bastante decente, a proporción de las demás. Se respiraba un ambiente alegre y desenfadado, todos estaba hablado y riendo, menos el Pyro, que apagaba y encendía de forma compulsiva mientras que leía una rebista sobre distintos usos de la madera.

-¿¡Qué!?- La voz del Sniper hizo resonar por toda la estancia.

-Pues éso, estuvimos en un lugar llamado "Monte Peligro".- Respondió Kairi con serenidad. Ella se sentaba en frente de él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-El Monte Peligro está en Australia.- Dijo aún perplejo.- ¿Estuvisteis en mi tierra natal?

-Pues es un buen sitio.- Se hizo oír Link, que se sentaba al lado del Sniper.- Lleno de bosques, animales y... Bueno...- Se calló cuando vio la mirada tajante de la pelirroja.

-¡Deberías ver los lagos de Escocia, tío!- Dijo el Demoman, ya borracho. Él se sentaba al lado de Kairi, frente el hyliano.- Eso sí que son paisajes bonitos, castillos monumentales...

-Humedad.- Murmuró el Spy después de darle un trago a su vaso de vino.

De repente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando ver al Engineer seguido por el Pyro. El tejano dibujó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Funciona!- Gritó a pleno pulmón. Todos se quedaron mirándolo incrédulos.- Ahora, ¿Dónde está el beicon de la victoria?

-¡Aquí!- exclamó el Scout mientras le quitaba el plato al Heavy.

-¡Eso es mío!

-Heavy, será mejor que tú no comas beicon.- Le dijo el Medic, tratando de consolarlo.- Tus arterias te lo van a agradecer.

Todos rieron ante la cara de resignación del Heavy, su expresión era todo un poema. Kairi se levantó para hablar con el Engineer.

-¿Realmente funciona?

-Si, ronronea como un gato.- Respondió mientras se sentaba.- Pero déjame cenar, luego iremos a verla.

Después de una larga cena, Kairi, Link y todo el equipo RED fueron directos al granero dónde se encontraba el "Ícaro". La imponente nave estaba totalmente reparada: La combinación de bloques Gumi y metal le daban un aspecto de los más extraño.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo.- Dijo Kairi asombrada, sin dejar de mirar la nave.- Gracias.

-Soy un perfeccionista.- Espetó, mientras posaba la mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- Supongo que tenéis prisa, ¿No?

-Si...- Respondió bajando la mirada.

La chica se giró para ver al Engineer de frente y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento. La forma de ser del tejano, su expresión de la cara, su forma de hablar... Eran reconfortantes para Kairi, era como si fuese un tío lejano suyo. A partir de ése momento, todo fueron despedidas. De forma extraña, el equipo RED ya consideraba a Kairi y a Link como sus semejantes. Después de el emotivo adiós, y de los pucheros del Heavy, la pareja se dispuso a entrar en la nave, acompañados por el Engineer y el Sniper, que llevaba un objeto alargado en sus manos cubierto por una gastada manta gris.

-Ya veo tu trabajo, compañero.- Dijo Link mientras estrechaba la mano al tejano.- Un gran trabajo, sin duda.

-Hey rubito.- Se hizo oír el Sniper.- Éste viaje es demasiado peligroso para ir sólo, toma ésto.

El australiano extendió sus brazos para dar ése misterioso objeto. Link vaciló un poco pero lo destapó. Era el arco que usó en su batalla contra las máquinas: "el Cazador". El arco venía junto a un carcaj con flechas marrón, bastante largo y con ua tapa.

-¿Estás seguro de que me lo quieres dar?

-Por supuesto.- Soltó con una ligera sonrisa.- Sé que estará en buenas manos, y le podrás dar mejor uso que yo.

-Pues gracias...- Link aún estaba algo confundido, pero luego alzó la vista con una sonrisa.- Ya es hora de que me digas cuál es tu nombre, ¿No crees?

-Será posible...- Murmuró con media sonrisa en la cara.- Sabes... Por ser tú, puedes llamarme señor Mundy.

-Mundy...- Dijo estrechando la mano al Sniper (O Señor Mundy).- Mi nombre es Link.

-¿Y tú que?- Dijo Kairi divertida al Engineer.- ¿Me dirás tu nombre o lo tendré que adivinar.- El Engineer empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Si tanto insistes... Me llamo Dell.

-Kairi.

Todos se despidieron amablemente. Pasado un breve rato, todo el equipo RED abandonó el granero para que la nave pudiese salir de ahí y efectuar su despegue. Kairi estaba en los mandos, la duda se podía ver en sus ojos.

-¿Lo podré hacer?- Murmuró para sí misma. Aún recordaba su accidente.

-Yo confío en ti, amiga.- Dijo Link mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de ella.- Ahora te toca a ti confiar en ti misma.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Se decidió. Lentamente, saco la nave por la puerta grande gracias al tren de aterrizaje. Luego, los motores rugieron con fuerza y la nave empezó a ascender.

-¡Volvamos a Vergel Radiante!- Gritó ella con entusiasmo.


	23. Recuerdos y combates pasados

La nave aterrizó de forma suave en la gran garganta. Kairi apagó los motores de la nave, emocionada por el buen aterrizaje que efectuó. Ella se giró hacia el hyliano y lo abrazó, ambos empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría, los dos parecían críos.

-¿Ves que podías hacerlo?- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias por confiar en mí.- Respondió muy animada.

Luego, se hizo un incómodo silencio, así que decidieron salir de la nave para ir a la casa de Marlín, dónde, seguramente, estarían todos. Kairi no podía dejar de sentir una extraña añoranza al ver esos parajes rocosos y desolados... Era como si ése fura su hogar. Anduvieron hasta llegar a las calles del pueblo, no hubieron ataques de sincorazón ni de incorpóreos. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Merlín. Kairi llamó a la puerta, al pasar unos instantes, Cid abrió la puerta medio adormilado.

-Vaya, ya estáis aquí, he intentado contactar con vosotros éstos días.- Empezó a decir el hombre con los ojos medio abiertos. Luego soltó un largo bostezo.- He estado muy preocupado...

-Se nota.- Respondió Kairi de forma sarcástica.- ¿Estás solo?

-No, Merlín también está aquí.

-¡Hola, Merlín!- Gritó Link a pleno pulmón.

-¡Pasad, pasad!- Se oyó la voz del mago desde el interior de la casa.

Los tres fueron al interior de la casa, dónde se encontraba el anciano sentado sobre su cama con un grueso libro en las manos.

-¡Que bien que estéis sanos y salvos!- Exclamó Merlín, mientras cerraba el libro.- ¿Que tal ha ido todo?

-Es largo de contar.- Espetó Kairi con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Y los demás?

-Fueron al castillo de Ansem el Sabio, creo que estaría bien que os pasarais por ahí.- Soltó Cid posando las manos en la cintura.- ¿Conoces el camino, pequeña?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo ofendida.- Iremos a verles.

Ambos salieron fuera, Link estaba algo confundido. Kairi se dirigió por donde vinieron: la puerta principal de la ciudad. Se podía apreciar la reciente reconstrucción del lugar, León y los demás ponían grandes esperanzas en arreglar la ciudad.

-¿Seguro que conoces el camino?- Preguntó Link alzando las cejas.

Kairi se giró hacia él y le brindó una sonrisa forzada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te pongas así, tampoco es tan difícil saber dónde está.- Respondió ella con tranquilidad.

El hyliano no comprendía, ¿Había un cartel o algo? La chica se limitó a señalar con el dedo al enorme castillo de color marrón (Color tomado por los años de abandono del lugar) que se encontraba tras una pequeña colina relativamente cerca. El castillo en sí no era el típico castillo feudal, era algo más modesto y sencillo, disponía de una gran torre central rodeada de otras pequeñas, repleto de chimeneas, también tenía elementos mecánicos, tales como lo que parecían ser grúas y algunos engranajes de la parte frontal que estaban a la vista. Kairi empezó a andar en dirección al castillo. Pasaron por un camino repleto de antiguas tuberías y engranajes. Llegaron a la entrada, dónde se encontraba Yuffie sentada en el suelo observando las nubes pasar sin ninguna preocupación.

-Tan ocupada como siempre, ¿Eh?- Se hizo notar Kairi, después de aclararse la garganta.

-¡Hola, amigos!- Respondió la ninja levantándose de un salto, luego, se acercó a ellos.- ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Habéis pasado peligro? ¿Conocisteis a gente?

-Vale, vale, las preguntas de una en una.- Dijo la pelirroja algo agobiada.- ¿Los demás están dentro?

-Si, venid, que os acompaño.- Soltó con una amplia sonrisa. Antes observó detenidamente a Link, haciendo que éste se sienta algo incómodo.- ¿Que te ha pasado en la frente?

-Oh, eso. Resulta que Kairi me pega.- Respondió riendo. Él aún tenía la frente vendada.

El trío se dirigió al interior del castillo, Kairi y Link estaban asombrados ante lo grande que era el lugar, repleto de laberínticos pasillos. Pronto llegaron ante una pequeña puerta de madera. Yuffie abrió la puerta con su típica alegría.

-¡Chicos, mirad quién está aquí!- Gritó ella.- ¿Chicos?

Al no obtener respuesta, la joven ninja pidió que ambos esperasen en la habitación mientras que ella arrancaba a correr , pasando por una entrada que apareció en la pared como si nada. Los dos se quedaron solos en aquél habitáculo. Parecía que el caos reinaba en aquel lugar: montones de libros tirados en el suelo, algunos muebles tumbados, un cuadro en el suelo... Ése cuadro. El rostro que Kairi vio era demasiado familiar para ella: un hombre de perfil con largo pelo plateado con varios mechones cayendo por los lados de su cara, misteriosos ojos dorados, expresión seria (Casi gélida). La muchacha empezaba a tener recuerdos horrorosos al verlo. Link, curioso, agarró el cuadro por los lados y lo levantó para verlo con algo más de claridad, notó que pesaba bastante.

-¿Quién es éste tipo?- Preguntó mientras observaba al retrato.

-Xehanort.- Se podía apreciar que la voz de Kairi estaba algo afectada.

-Osea que le conoces.- Dijo él con serenidad, desviando la vista hacia los ojos de la chica.- Por tu cara, veo que no era precisamente alguien en que confiar.

-Fue una persona horrible.- Soltó mientras se acercaba al lado derecho de Link.

-Así que muró.

-Tuvo que hacerlo.- Explicó ella con pesar.- Se convirtió en un sincorazón y quiso sucumbir todos los mundos a la oscuridad absoluta, mientras que su incorpóreo también empezó a provocar el caos allá dónde iba... Junto a su organización.

-Veo que era muy poderoso.- Murmuró el hyliano. Permanecía sereno, aunque no entendió la parte de los incorpóreos.- ¿Quién fue su verdugo?

-¿Verdugo? Oh, el que acabó con él.- Ella no estaba muy familiarizada con ése vocabulario.- Fue Sora, el chico que me salvó de él.- Añadió esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Aunque quisiera, no lo podía evitar.

-Ah, ya, me hablaste de él.- Dijo alzando una ceja y colocando el cuadro en su sitio original con sumo cuidado. Luego, puso un tono algo irónico.- Veo tu sonrisita. Y es normal, estás en la edad de conocer chicos, enamorarte, "etcétera".- Le puso especial énfasis a la última palabra.

Kairi se sintió abochornada, ruborizada y algo enfadada, iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de Yuffie y Aerith.

-Amigos, me alegro de veros.- Dijo Aerith con una cálida sonrisa. Por lo visto, su amabilidad nunca se acababa.- León está en el ordenador de Ansem, id a verle si queréis.

-Gracias, ahora voy.- Respondió Kairi sonriente.- Link, ¿Vienes?

-Por ahora prefiero leer un poco éstos documentos.- Dijo mientras se sentó en la silla del despacho con algunos papeles en la mano. Todos los presentes miraron con confusión al hyliano.

-¿Pero tu conoces los estudios de la oscuridad?- Preguntó Aerith.

-He pasado mucho tiempo rodeado de oscuridad, poco a poco, uno acaba comprendiendo cosas...- Respondió.- O al menos, eso creo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros e inició su marcha por la entrada secreta del despacho, que daba acceso a una estancia increíblemente amplia, con paredes, techo y suelo metálicos. Siguió el único camino posible, que le permitió llegar a un pequeño habitáculo algo elevado. León se encontraba de pie frente a un enorme ordenador, consultando los datos que salían en la pantalla.

-Hola, León.- Se hizo oír la chica, tomando la atención del alto joven.

-Hey, me alegra verte de nuevo.- Respondió con serenidad. Su semblante serio nunca se le borraba de su rostro, al parecer.- Ahora estaba buscando información sobre los nuevos sincorazón que hemos encontrado.

-Yo he visto un par de ellos que nunca había visto antes, ¿Podrías ayudarme a identificarles?

-Eh si, claro...- Balbuceó.- acércate y dime algunos datos de ellos.

Kairi obedeció, se acercó al ordenador. Le impresionó la cantidad de datos que salían en la pantalla.

-Primero fueron monstruos con apariencia de mariposa, totalmente negros y con ojos morados.- Empezó a decir ella. León introdució los datos para realizar la búsqueda.

-¿Atacaban con rayos disparados desde la boca y con ráfagas de viento producidas por sus alas?- Kairi asintió con asombro.- Aquí está: "Escudero de las Tormentas. Seres voladores que usan el viento para atacar. Disponen de un punto débil en el pecho. Atacan en grupo para causar mayor destrucción. Suelen aparecer en entornos boscosos." ¿Alguno más?

-Si, el Trepador Abismal.

-Un momento.- León buscó a partir del nombre, facilitando el proceso.- "Trepador Abismal. Enormes sincorazón con forma de escolopendra que se crean alrededor del corazón del mundo sucumbido a la oscuridad. No aparecen a menos que sean llamados. Cuando la oscuridad del mundo desaparece, ellos también. Son fuerzas de destrucción a gran escala." ¿Ya está?

-Si, gracias.- Dijo sonriente, luego, empezó a curiosear el ordenador.- Sora me contó algo sobre un amigo suyo que usaba éste ordenador o algo así, creo que se llamaba Tron.

-Tron es un programa de éste ordenador.- Respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la computadora.- Además, hace tiempo que no se le ve. Personalmente espero que esté bien.- La voz del castaño estaba un poco afectaba, al parecer, eran amigos. Al final intentó cambiar de tema.- ¿Y tu amigo, el orejudo?

-Está en el despacho de Ansem, curioseando unos documentos.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver, no quiero que arme un follón.

-León, antes de que te vayas. ¿Podrías decirme para qué se utilizaba ésta sala? Es muy grande.

-Ésta es la fábrica de sicorazón.- Soltó sin ningún pudor. Ésas palabras provocaron que Kairi se girase con algo de temor.- ¿Vas a venir? Voy a cerrar la puerta.

Ella se apresuró a seguirlo. Ambos volvieron al despacho, dónde se encontraaron a Link sentado mientras hojeaba los estudios de Ansem el Sabio.

-¿Y los demás?

-Se han ido a la ciudad.- Respondió el hyliano sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

-Vosotros también deberíais iros. Os podéis quedar en casa de Merlín a dormir.

-Pobre... Ya le invadimos la casa una vez.- Murmuró Kairi con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

-¿Estás segura?

-Yo voto a favor.- Se oyó la voz de Link.

-Está bien.- Respondió con un suspiro.- Haced lo que queráis.

Después de despedirse debidamente, León se fue por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Kairi dio otro vistazo al despacho, evitando fijarse en el cuadro. Le llamó la atención una pintada en la pared, algo escrito con tinta, ya medio borrado. "Door to Darkness". Le trajo recuerdos, aunque no supo exactamente el porqué.

-Conozco a alguien que se volvería loco con éstos documentos.- Dijo Link, sacando a Kairi de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, veo que los entiendes.- Respondió sin mirarle.- Muy poca gente logra entenderlos, así que, por tu parte, es todo un logro.- Se giró para verlo, pero solo encontró al hyliano durmiendo con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.- Aunque, al parecer, el sueño te ha vencido, y no me estarás escuchando, así que me callo.

La chica se dirigió a buscar los dormitorios del castillo.

Ambos pasaron una semana en Vergel Radiante. Aprovecharon para realizar entrenamientos en la Gran Garganta, un lugar importante para los habitantes de aquel mundo. Según oyó Link, en aquel sitio se libró una guerra encarnizada contra los sincorazón el año pasado. Cid se pasó todo el tiempo en reparar el "Ícaro" en un taller que montó cerca de la casa de Merlín. Quedó incrédulo cuando vio las partes de metal en el fuselaje y un póster en el interior con la cara del Engineer, quien nadie de allí conocía, con la frase "Making Bacon" en grandes letras rojas. León y Merlín continuaban con los planes para la restauración de la ciudad. Habían hecho un gran trabajo, pero aún tenían mucho por hacer. Yuffie y Aerith observaban el entrenamiento de Link y Kairi. La joven ninja corregía a la pelirroja cuando cometía un fallo mientras que Aerith estaba allí por si alguien necesitaba atención médica (Al ver las vendas que llevaba el hyliano se alarmó un poco). Los pocos ataques de los sincorazón no fueron problema, pues el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad los erradicaba de forma rápida y efectiva.

-¡Vamos, ataca!- La voz de Link resonaba por las rocosas paredes del lugar.

Kairi se lanzó sin temor con su llave-espada en alto hacia el hyliano. La pelirroja realizó un tajo en diagonal, golpe que él pudo bloquear con su espada sin problemas, iniciando un forcejeo.

-Recuerda que, si tu fuerza en los brazos no es suficiente...- Link empujó a Kairi, provocando que ésta cayese al suelo.- Utiliza tu velocidad o tu poder mágico para ganar ventaja sobre tu enemigo.

El hyliano se acercó a ella. Sin previo aviso, Kairi dio una barrida con el pie, haciendo que Link también fuese al suelo.

-También me dijiste que no debía confiar en mi rival.

-¡JA! Yo le enseñé a hacer eso.- Dijo Yuffie con orgullo.

Link no respondió, simplemente, empezó reírse a carcajadas. Kairi no pudo evitar imitarlo. Las dos chicas que les observaban no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo. Es más, Aerith temía que tuviesen golpes severos a la cabeza.

Un tiempo después, todos fueron al taller de Cid, al parecer, tenía algo que decir. Fueron todos: Kairi, Link, Yuffie, Aerith, León y hasta Merlín. Llegaron al rato, observaron sorprendidos el "Ícaro" y otra nave algo más pequeña de tonos marrones.

-Cid, ¿No le has hecho nada?- Dijo Merlín, atónito.

-Mira, yo no sé quién hizo ésta chapuza.- Escupió Cid de repente.- Se nota que no entendía nada sobre bloques Gumi. Aún no sé por qué éstos dos están vivos...- Su vista se desvió a la extraña pareja.- Tardaré mucho en arreglar éste pequeñín. Por éste motivo, os he preparado ésta otra.

-Un poco más pequeña, ¿No?- Mustió León divertido.

-Pero es rápida. Además, pensaba que Kairi tenía un poco de experiencia pilotando naves, y así ha quedado ésta. ¡Ya no me fío! Así que será mejor que, de momento, uséis ésta, que es más fácil de pilotar.

-Así que no te fías de mi, ¿Eh?- Dijo Kairi, aparentando estar ofendida.

-No es eso... Bueno, si.- Empezó a dudar el rubio.- Pero será mejor para ti, ésta no hace falta ni que la aterrices, puedes dejarla en órbita y luego llamarla.

-A mi me gusta.- Soltó Link de repente.- Me recuerda a un barco.

-No en vano se llama "Trirreme".- Respondió Cid con orgullo.

-¿Así que volvéis a iros?- Preguntó Aerith, con algo de pesar.

-Supongo que si- La mirada de Kairi estaba fija al suelo.- Pero, ¿Dónde?

-Después de cerrar las dos cerraduras se abrió una ruta que os puede conducir a un nuevo destino.- Explicó León, causando que todos le mirasen. Éste hecho, causó algo de incomodidad al castaño.

-Bueno, si os tenéis que ir, ¡Tenemos que hacer una despedida por todo lo alto!- Exclamó Yuffie, de repente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Soltó Merlín.

-Bueno, si Merlín lo dice...-Murmuró Aerith.

-¡Decidido!- La aguda voz de Yuffie retumbó por todo el lugar.

Sin previo aviso, un estruendo asustó a todos los presentes. El ruido provenía de las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ese ruido me suena...- Murmuró León.- Deberemos posponer la despedida...

-¡Vamos!- Aerith provocó que la mayoría echase a correr.

León, Yuffie, Aerith, Kairi y Link se dirigían hacia la puerta de la ciudad a paso ligero. De repente, un enjambre de sicorazón voladores les interceptaron, se trataba de granes criaturas aladas de color anaranjado.

-¡Wyverns!- Exclamó el castaño mientras desenvainaba su sable-pistola.- ¡Debemos repelerlos como sea!

Todos se prepararon para luchar: Kairi invocó su llave-espada, Yuffie sacó un especie de shuriken de grandes proporciones, Aerith empuñaba con fuerza una vara de hierro y Link desenvainó su espada. La mayoría de wyverns permanecían volando en círculos, mientras que unos cuatro descendieron rápidamente en picado hacia el grupo. La joven ninja fue la primera en atacar, lanzando el enorme shuriken contra uno de los wyverns, derivándolo en el proceso. León también se sumó dando un enorme salto hacia los enemigos, dejando a Link y a Kairi boquiabiertos. Pasaron varios minutos, los wyverns no suponían una seria amenaza dado a que se enfrentaban a un grupo de luchadores curtidos, aunque eran monstruos bastante poderosos. De repente, otro estruendo se hizo oír, ésta vez aún más lejos.

-Viene de la quebrada de cristal.- Dijo Aerith, sus ojos esmeralda estaban abiertos de par en par.

-¡Voy!- Exclamó Link mientras echaba a correr.

-Kairi, ayudale.- Dijo León mientras se sacaba de encima a un wyvern.

-¿Y dejaros solos?

-Corre más peligro el rubito que nosotros.- Yuffie le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

Ella asintió con resignación y se fue en dirección dónde se había ido Link mientras que el resto del grupo seguía defendiendo la ciudad de los enormes criaturas. Al fina, ella se reunió con Link en la quebrada de cristal, el azulado resplandor de ésa pequeña cueva era precioso, aunque no era el mejor momento para admirar la belleza del lugar.

-¿Que pasa?- La voz de Kairi estaba un poco afectada.

-Tenemos un problema grande, muy grande.- El rubio intentaba mantenerse cuerdo .- Míralo tú misma.

Más allá, en la gran garganta, se encontraba un colosal sincorazón de color morado, anormalmente musculoso, tenía una apariencia de búfalo, de su boca salían un par de colmillos curvados enormes y de su cabeza tenía un destacado cuerno negro además de unos ojos completamente amarillos, en su pecho, tenía el inconfundible símbolo de los sincorazón. Avanzaba con paso lento y firme hacia la quebrada.

- Un bégimo.- Murmuró ella.

-Si éste bicho llega a la ciudad lo lamentaremos.- Dijo Link decidido.- Es hora de actuar o callar.- Miró a Kairi.- ¿Lista?

Ella respondió afirmativamente con una sola mirada decidida. Ambos salieron de la cueva, encarando al enorme bégimo. El monstruo empezó a disparar rayos de magia oscura hacia ellos dos. Ambos se las arreglaban para esquivarlos, aunque era una tarea francamente difícil. Kairi se dio cuenta de que no haría nada corriendo sin rumbo al rededor de su enemigo. Recordó las historias que le contó Sora, en ellas explicaba como derrotó a un bégimo.

-¡Link, tendrás que hacer de cebo, así podré subirme a su lomo!- La voz de Kairi resonó por todo el lugar.

Él no entendía nada, pero no habían muchas más alternativas. Asintió y atrajo la atención del sincorazón atacando a las pezuñas. En ésas, Kairi se pudo subir encima del sincorazón intentando mantener el equilibrio. Llegó hasta dónde estaba el cuerno negro. Ella vio cómo el bégimo le propinaba un fuerte golpe a Link mandándolo a volar directo a una pared rocosa, el golpe fue bastante duro para él. Cual leñador con su fiel hacha, Kairi propinó un tajo vertical al cuerno del bégimo, causando que éste se retorciese de dolor. El monstruo empezó a sacudirse de forma compulsiva, causando de que ella se cayese de espaldas al suelo, se vio obligada a apartarse de inmediato para no ser aplastada por una de las musculosas patas del bégimo. Se pudo alejar lo suficiente, pero no podía parar de aguantarse el hombro izquierdo, se lo había dislocado con la caída. El bégimo estaba furioso, dejó los ataques mágicos, observó que Link se encontraba a unos metros delante de la entrada de la quebrada de cristal, sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, sangrando y jadeando. El monstruo cargó contra él bajando la cabeza cual búfalo, una embestida bestial capaz de matar a Link y destruir toda la quebrada. Él envainó su espada, cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, quedándose expuesto al ataque del bégimo. El monstruo se acercaba más y más, él agarró la empuñadura de su espada. Cuando la muerte segura estaba a una distancia peligrosamente cerca, Link desenvainó rápidamente, dio un veloz giro sobre sí mismo y dio un efectivo tajo en diagonal en el cuerno del bégimo. Fue un golpe tan rápido que solo se podía comparar con un relámpago. El enorme ser se desplomó al lado derecho de Link, a causa de la inercia, su cabeza se golpeó con la pared rocosa pero solo provocó un pequeño desprendimiento sin importancia. Pasado un tiempo, el cuerpo inerte del sincorazón se desvaneció. Kairi apareció en ése mismo momento agarrando el hombro herido.

-Éso ha sido impresionante.

-Lo hemos derrotado entre los dos, así que no te quites galardones, ¿Vale?- Respondió él.- ¿Que tal el hombro?

-Dislocado- Dijo Kairi con una mueca de dolor.

-Volvamos a la ciudad, creo que ellos abrán acabado con los monstruos voladores.- Link envainó nuevamente su espada.- Creo que necesitas la atención de Aerith, además, también necesitamos cenar.

-Ahora mismo no pienso en cenar.- Kairi no podía dejar de pensar en su hombro.- Aún me duele.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a andar, venga.


	24. ¿De vuelta a casa?

Link se despertó en la nave, fatigado. Hubiese estado bien que la nave tuviese alguna cama, ya que el hyliano tuvo que dormir en el suelo. Aunque, al menos, tenía a su lado su espada envainada y el arco junto a su carcaj. Link pudo ver a Kairi sentada en el asiento del piloto, dándole la espalda.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica, frotándose la nuca. Aún estaba algo adormilado.

-Pues un buen rato.- Respondió Kairi sin desviar la mirada. Estaba centrada en pilotar la nave.- Has recuperado las horas de sueño que tenías pendiente.

-Ya veo.- Link se sintió algo avergonzado.- En fin, será mejor que me prepare, tengo ganas de ver con qué nos encontraremos.

Kairi negó con la cabeza ante la actitud del rubio, en algunas ocasiones le recordaba un poco a Sora, aunque eran muy diferentes, ambos compartían la pasión de explorar nuevos lugares y conocer a gente nueva. Link se colgó la espada en su vaina en la espalda, También se colgó el carcaj en la banda izquierda de su cinturón, quedaba algo aparatoso, pero no le importaba.

-Según el mapa, estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino.- Se hizo oír Kairi con decisión.- Veamos que hay tras ésta oscuridad.

-Por cierto, Kairi, ¿Que tal tienes el hombro?

-Bien, gracias.

Pasado un tiempo, llegaron al mundo en concreto. La Nave aterrizó de forma suave en un claro que se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Era de noche, así que la visibilidad era algo reducida, pero el cielo estaba despejado, así que se podían apreciar las sombras de los arboles y las rocas del alrededor. Link bajó el primero de la nave, pudo notar que el ligero aire nocturno que soplaba aportaba un frescor de lo más reconfortante, además, balanceaba de forma suave y grácil las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Esos árboles, el olor de la hierba y los sonidos del bosque le resultaron muy familiares al hyliano. En ese momento, Kairi salió de la nave, muy calmada, colocándose un especie de reloj de pulsera plateado en su muñeca izquierda.

-Según Cid, debo seleccionar las coordenadas para que la nave se quede allí en funcionamiento.- Dijo la pelirroja consultando el dispositivo. Alzó la mirada y vio la cara interrogante de Link.- Es para que se quede en órbita y no tener que dejarla aquí.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente, se giró y continuó observando detenidamente el lugar. Sin mediar palabra, empezó a andar en dirección al bosque. Kairi no entendía que le pasaba, se estaba comportando de forma muy rara, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió mientras la nave "Trirreme" volvía a despegar de forma ruidosa para quedarse a la espera. Ambos continuaron andando a través de la maleza impregnada del fresco rocío nocturno. La chica agradeció que ese bosque fuese de tamaño normal, su visita en Ferngully le afectó un poco.

-Escucha, no hables si no quieres, pero podríamos acampar por aquí.- Dijo Kairi, intentando romper el silencio.- ¿Que te parece?

-No estamos solos.- Murmuró. En un parpadeo, sacó el arco y tensó la cuerda con una flecha, listo para disparar.- Quédate detrás mío, ¡Venga!

-¿Como nos pueden haber descubierto tan rápido?

-Con el ruido que hacéis, no es complicado.- Dijo una voz algo rasgada, proveniente de una sombra oculta entre los arbustos. Ésa sombra se aproximó a la pareja, dejando ver su rostro sucio y descuidado, la inconfundible bandana que llevaba en su frente y su parche negro en su ojo derecho lo delataban.

-¡Snake!- Exclamó Kairi con emoción. El hombre estaba igual que antes, aunque ahora llevaba un uniforme de camuflaje completo con patrones "Tiger", aparte de tener un montón de complementos en su ceñidor, tales como una cantimplora, varios bolsillos repletos de cargadores de pistola y su Colt 1911 en su funda, en su tobillo derecho, tenía un cuchillo de combate guardado en su vaina. La chica no dudó en darle un abrazo, aunque el hombre no supo como reaccionar.

-Nos has asustado.- Dijo Link, destensando la cuerda del arco y guardándolo, junto a la flecha, en su carcaj.- Supongo que hemos vuelto.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó la joven mientras se separaba de Snake.

-Pues dónde nos conocimos, jovencita.- Respondió el soldado negando con la cabeza.- ¿A dónde si no?

-Ya, vale, lo pillo.

-Supongo que tenéis muchas cosas que contarme.- Dijo Snake, de repente.- Seguidme, os llevaré a un lugar seguro, además, seguro que tenéis hambre.

El rugido que hizo el estómago de Link respondió la pregunta. Deambularon por el bosque durante unos minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño edificio con forma de iglesia en ruinas recubierto de musgo y maleza. El interior estaba repleto de los objetos que Snake pudo traer consigo, tales como pequeñas cajas de munición, leña y algunas raciones de comida militares.

-El hogar de uno es su castillo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kairi con usa pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es temporal.- Respondió Snake, luego, entró y recogió algunos troncos para preparar una hoguera.-En fin, es hora de cenar, yo tengo hambre.

-¿Estás seguro que este sitio es de fiar?- Los ojos de Link estaban centrados en el techo, que le faltaban partes, se podía ver la luna a través de él.- Me da escalofríos...

-No es un hotel, pero no hay enemigos alrededor.- Murmuró mientras preparaba la hoguera.- Creo que es una antigua cripta o algo así. La verdad es que no me importa mucho.

Pasaron las horas, el trío se las pasó hablando y cenando (Kairi y Link comían las raciones militares, que, por cierto, estaban asquerosas).La muchacha estaba sentada sobre una roca, algo apartada de dónde se encontraba la hoguera, el hyliano y el soldado estaban junto a ésta, el fuego iluminaba casi toda la estancia. Snake no hablaba mucho, estaba ocupado devorando una serpiente pinchada en un palo que había cocinado previamente en la hoguera.

-¿Seguro que no quieres serpiente?- Preguntó el soldado a la pelirroja.

-No, gracias.- Respondió ésta con cara de asco.- Las raciones están muy buenas.

-Mentirosa.

-Es algo irónico que comas serpientes, Snake.

-Yo quiero un poco.- Dijo Link de repente. Luego, vio la cara de desconcierto de Kairi.- He comido cosas peores.

Snake le dio la comida al rubio, mientras que Kairi negaba con la cabeza con desdén. Ella intentó recordar lo que pasó cunado todo ésto empezó: Cuando la raptaron, cuando se despertó en aquella cama, el intenso dolor que sintió... Ése dolor, que aún lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo cuando lo intentaba recordar. Luego, le apareció la visión de aquel sujeto que les ayudo a escapar.

-Por cierto, Snake, ¿Conoces al encapuchado que nos ayudó?- La voz de Kairi retumbó por toda la estancia, llamando la atención de ambos.

-No somos íntimos, pero me ayudó mucho.- Dijo mientras volvía a las hipnotizantes llamas de la hoguera.- Es parco en palabras, pero luchaba realmente bien. Cuando vosotros os fuisteis y nos quedamos solos en el almacén, ese encapuchado sacó una espada algo vieja, pero se libró de los guardias que estaban junto a la puerta. Aproveché para robarles toda la munición que pude y tuve que escapar.- La rabia contenida se podía notar en su voz.- Tener que huir no es mi estilo, pero tenía que trazar un plan. Conseguí unos planos de aquella base y de los alrededores.

-Una cosa, Snake.- Pidió Link.- ¿Éste es tu mundo?

-No, no lo es, me enviaron a investigar unas supuestas actividades terroristas en una antigua base militar. Lo único que encontré fue una extraña luz, la toqué y llegué a este sitio sin poder comunicarme con mi equipo por radio.- En ese momento, sacó un puro de su bolsillo y se lo encendió, acto seguido le dio una calada.- Luego, me di cuenta que tales actividades las están realizando aquí, aunque no pude hacer mucho, ya que me encerraron.

-¿Qué actividades?- Preguntó Kairi.

-Alguien robó los diseños de una arma muy peligrosa. Un tanque bípedo con capacidad de disparar proyectiles nucleares.

-Que horror.- Mustió ella muy preocupada. El único que se mantenía sereno era Link, que no entendía nada.- No puedo imaginarme algo así.

-El Metal Gear TX-19.

La hoguera se apagó, el grupo continuó hablando durante unas pocas horas más, hasta que el sueño les venció.

Kairi se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol entraba a través de los enormes agujeros del techo, sería un buen despertar si no hubiese estado durmiendo en el suelo. Buscó con la vista a sus dos amigos: Snake se encontraba junto a la entrada, colocando balas en sus cargadores de pistola, disponía de unos catorce cargadores, quizás cinco, si tenía uno en la pistola. Link estaba buscando algo en el suelo del lugar, buscaba en la parte más alejada de la entrada. Kairi, intrigada, se levantó y se dispuso a averiguar porqué el hyliano se comportaba así.

-Link, ¿Que buscas?

-Por aquí cerca hay algo.- Respondió sin dejar de buscar.- Como un trampilla o algo parecido.

-¿Una trampilla?- La cara de Kairi no podía ocultar confusión.- ¿Cómo sabes que es una trampilla?

-Puedo oír el aire salir de ella. Éstas orejas no son un mero adorno.

La chica no respondió, no se podía explicar el comportamiento del hyliano, desde que llegaron en ése mundo, el rubio se portaba de forma extraña. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Snake, pero él hizo caso omiso. Link continuaba con su insólita búsqueda. Cuando dio un último paso, la pisada sonó diferente, se agachó y apartó la arena y el polvo y descubrió unos tablones, se trataba de una trampilla de madera.

-¡Bien, lo he encontrado!- Exclamó, mientras se quedaba sobre la trampilla.- Snake, necesito una palncaaaaaaaahhh.- Los tablones de la tramilla, a causa de lo podridos que estaban, se partieron, provocando que el hyliano cayese igual que un peso muerto hacia abajo, lo único que sonó fue el ruido del impacto.

-¿¡Link, estás bien!?- Los azules ojos de Kairi denotaban preocupación, mucha preocupación. Snake se acercó corriendo en cunado escuchó el golpe.- ¡LINK!

-Estoy bien.- La voz adolorida del rubio se podía oír a través del enorme agujero que se encontraba dónde estaba la trampilla. Desde arriba no se podía ver al hyliano a través de él, ya que la oscuridad lo impedía.- Creo que no me he roto nada.- Hubo un breve silencio.- Kairi, creo que deberías bajar hasta aquí , ay un pasillo enorme.

La chica se sorprendió, estaba intrigada, ése mundo era cada vez más misterioso para ella. Miró al soldado que estaba a su lado, seguía con un semblante serio.

-Snake, ¿Tú no bajas?- Inquirió la joven.

-Si yo bajo, ¿Cómo vais a volver a subir?- Snake dibujó una leve sonrisa en los labios. Luego, se fue dónde tenía el equipaje.- Voy a por una cuerda, y a por otro puro.

-El tabaco te va a matar.

-Prefiero morir a causa del tabaco que a manos de los enemigos.

Kairi negó con la cabeza y echó un vistazo al agujero. La oscuridad daba miedo, no sabía cuantos metros habían de caída hasta llegar al suelo. Para más seguridad, se sentó frente el agujero con las piernas sueltas, se impulsó con los brazos y cayó por el agujero. Cayó de pie, al parecer, la distancia entre la trampilla y el suelo no era muy alta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su compañero estaba frente de ella, aunque no podía verle muy bien el rostro, por culpa de la oscuridad, seguía con su semblante serio.

-Al menos no te has dado un golpe como yo.- La voz de Link parecía algo más relajada.- Necesitamos algo de luz, ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

-Podías invocar una bola de fuego, ¿Verdad?- Inquirió ella.

-Necesitamos una pequeña llama para alumbrar un poco, no una enorme bola de fuego capaz de quemar todo el lugar.- Hizo un breve suspiro.- El Fuego de Din es demasiado potente. Puedes intentar usar la magia "Piro" para brindar un poco de luz, intenta controlar la llama.

Kairi, algo nerviosa, invocó su llave-espada, no sabía porqué, pero le vino a la cabeza la imagen del misterioso Pyro, quizás él quemaría todo el lugar con el lanzallamas con tal de alumbrar. Cómo fuese, la chica se concentró y creó una tenue llama en la punta de su arma, alumbrando las plomizas paredes marrones del pasillo como si de una antorcha se tratase. Link felicitó a la chica levantando el pulgar, luego, ambos empezaron a andar. Deambularon por los oscuros pasillos repletos de polvo y telarañas hasta llegar a unas largas escaleras que descendían. Al bajarlas, descubrieron una estancia de grandes dimensiones, custodiada por dos grandes estatuas de aspecto humanoide de grandes brazos y piernas cortas, ambas sostenían un martillo. Kairi se sentía intimidada ante la atenta mirada de las estatuas, parecían dos fieles guardianes. También se podían apreciar misteriosos grabados en las paredes y algunas raíces que se asomaban a través del techo, también cabe decir que hacía mucho calor y respirar era un trabajo algo tedioso (La ausencia de aire era apreciable al observar la llama que les alumbraba, ahora más pequeña que antes). Link siguió caminando con decisión, parecía poseído, la pelirroja le siguió con algo de prisa. Se encontraron con un altar con algo en el centro, parecía ser un sarcófago de piedra, repleto de gravados apreciables a pesar del polvo.

-No me digas que ésto es una tumba.- La mirada de Kairi estaba totalmente perdida. Al parecer, le incomodaba mucho estar en aquel sitio. Mientras tanto, Link empezó a inspeccionar los gravados del sarcófago, eran unos extraños símbolos, ella nunca había visto antes nada igual.

-"En el silencio y la quietud del bosque, yace el defensor de ésta tierra, el torbellino destructor de oscuridad..."- El hyliano siguió leyendo hasta que se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y su voz empezó a temblar.- "... Link, el Héroe del Tiempo."

Kairi estaba consternada, confundida y paralizada, soltó la llave-espada, dejándola caer en el suelo, la arma desapareció y la llama con ella, provocando que la oscuridad volviese a cubrir todo el lugar.

-Kairi, por favor.- La voz de Link sacó a la chica de su trance.- Necesito un poco de luz.

-Pero.. Tú... Esto...- Empezó a balbucear sin sentido. Dio un largo suspiro, intentó tranquilizarse y volvió a crear luz con su llave-espada.- Lo siento.

El hyliano volvió a ponerse serio y se dispuso a apartar la pesada tapa de piedra del sarcófago. No podía irse sin comprobarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, sino, no podría dormir por las noches. Kairi protestó ante eso, pero Link hizo caso omiso. Haciendo un esfuerzo colosal, pudo apartar la tapa lo suficiente para ver lo que había en el interior, pero no había lo que buscaba, esperaba ver un cadáver, o al menos un esqueleto, pero nada (Kairi se alegró de no encontrar a ningún muerto).

-Vamos Link, aquí no hay más que telarañas.- Pudo alcanzar a decir la muchacha con prisa, pero vio que el rubio no dejaba de mirar el sarcófago.

Con sumo cuidado, Link sacó de ésa tumba un viejo escudo lleno de polvo. Lo limpió un poco con la mano, mostrando un resplandeciente acero azul, repleto de adornos como una ave roja, algunos gravados en los bordes grises y tres triángulos dorados unidos formando uno de mayor en el centro, ése triángulo... En la mente del hyliano, empezaron a aparecer imágenes del pasado: Sangrientas batallas con seres infernales, viajes por las verdes llanuras durante días y días, cuando protegía a sus seres queridos... Ésos recuerdos pasados que jamás volverán. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cayó directa sobre el escudo.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de Kairi le reconfortó, después de todo, era de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar "amiga".

-Si.. Claro.- Intentó serenarse. Miró directamente a la pelirroja a los ojos, luego, desvió la mirada hacia el escudo que estaba sosteniendo.- Al final no nos iremos con las manos vacías.

-¿Realmente vas a confiar tu vida a eso?

-Si, sin dudarlo ni un instante.

La chica se encogió de hombros, al parecer él se quería llevar el escudo, cosa que a ella no le incomodaba para nada. Kairi observó la enorme cámara dónde se encontraban con más detenimiento que antes. Era un lugar repleto de misterios, sin duda, lástima que ella no entendía ésos símbolos de las paredes y del sarcófago. Se giró para ver al hyliano, que aún estaba observando el escudo.

-Link, éste lugar...

-Parece ser mi tumba.- Respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- Soltó ella, incrédula.- ¡Pero si tú estás aquí, vivo, respiras!

-Creo que ya te dije en su momento que yo ya morí.- Respondió con un pequeño resoplo.- Me devolvieron a la vida, y aún no sé el porqué...

-Pero si esta es tu tumba, ¿También significa que estamos en tu mundo original?

-Eso creo.- La mirada de Link estaba fija al suelo.- El tacto de la hierva, el olor del bosque, la sensación que deja el viento cuando sopla y ahora ésto...- Alzó la vista de repente.- Estoy seguro, ésto es Hyrule, mi mundo.


End file.
